O PROJETO DE MORTE EM VIDA - TRADUÇÃO
by Mazzola Jackson Snape
Summary: Não muito tempo depois da queda de Voldemort, alguém escorregou Harry Potter o projeto de morte em vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:** O Projeto da Morte em Vida

**Autor:** phoenixgirl26

**Tradutor:** Mazzola Jackson Snape

**Status:** autorizado

**Shipper:** Severus Snape / Harry Potter

**Gênero:** suspense romance

**Advertências:** Rony, Ginny e Molly conspiração, slash **NÃO GOSTA NÃO LEIA!**

**Resumo:** Não muito tempo depois da queda de Voldemort, alguém escorregou Harry Potter o projeto de morte em vida.

**Capítulo um**

As primeiras semanas após a batalha de Hogwarts foi dedicado a enterrar os mortos. Mesmo que Harry Potter estava cansado, o cansaço foi direto para sua alma, ele foi para os funerais de cada pessoa que morreu em Hogwarts. Mas enterrando Remus e Tonks ao lado de seus pais em Godric Hollow, em ele quebrou tanto que ele teve que ser realizada por Ron e Hermione, com Ginny por perto.

Harry tinha sido ficar forte para ajudar a família Weasley com a perda de Fred, ele ficou ao lado de Ginny o tempo todo agora, mesmo que eles só estavam falando de retomar seu relacionamento, ele fez dizer Ginny que ele ainda gostava dela, ele só precisava de algum tempo para trabalhar algumas coisas em sua cabeça. Então ele decidiu que precisava dele durante este tempo para que eles pudessem descobrir o que ia acontecer com eles outra vez, quando a família Weasley teve tempo para lamentar. Mas como o homem realizou o serviço para Remus e Tonks que é quando Harry precisava de seus amigos.

Quando os funerais foram mais de Harry, Hermione e Ron tinham que sentar-se com o ministro, a Professora McGonagall, professor Snape, o promotor que ficou para lutar junto com a Ordem da Fênix. Os três amigos explicaram tudo, o que tinha sido envolvido em um ano antes da batalha e o que eles fizeram durante a batalha. Com a ajuda de todo o retrato de Albus Dumbledore foi tudo finalmente preenchida em tudo, incluindo verdadeiro papel de Severus Snape.

Além de Hermione, Ron, Harry e Severus, todo mundo sentado lá em choque com o que ouviram, mas o que surpreendeu o DA foi à distância que seu professor mais odiado tinha ido para garantir que os alunos não foram mortos. O promotor se entreolhou antes de Neville ficou na frente de Severus Snape, estendendo a mão.

-Devemos-lhe o nosso professor de vidas, muito obrigado.

Severus chocar seu lado. -Você é bem-vindo Longbottom. -Severus assentiu a toda a AD, que tudo lhe sorriu.

-Eu sempre soube que quando ouvi tudo o que eu ficaria surpreso, mas alguns realmente me chocaram. Assim como o seu ministro, eu acredito que todos vocês jovens devem ir divirtam-se, você merece ter um pouco de diversão. Por que você não ir até o lago para um mergulho, uma vez que é sufocante hoje. - Kingsley sorriu.

-Eu acho que é uma boa idéia, o que você diria Harry? -Ginny sorriu.

-Sim, soa bem e estou quente, mais ele pode me acordar um pouco, então, como seria AD, pronto para se molhar?

-Vamos chefe. -Seamus sorriu.

Harry sorriu, mas levou a AD fora do escritório e para baixo através da escola. Os adultos todos sentados ao redor do escritório não podiam acreditar no que tinha ouvido ainda o quão bem Harry e os outros parecem estar lidando.

-Harry parecia cansado, ele ainda está tendo pesadelos? -Perguntou Poppy.

-Ele dorme muito, então não tínhamos certeza, acreditamos que ele está colocando um feitiço de silêncio em torno de sua cama de uma noite. -disse Arthur.

-Ele disse que nos últimos anos ter finalmente chegado a ele e seu simplesmente esgotado. Nós muitas vezes encontrá-lo dormindo do lado de fora, sentado ao sol. -disse Molly. -Nós achamos que ele só precisa de tempo e depois de ouvir tudo que ele vai precisar de um monte de tempo, mais do que pensávamos.

-Sim, mas é também a ver com Remus, a última ligação para a família dele. Eu acredito que ele está finalmente luto por sua família perdida, especialmente Sirius. -Minerva suspirou.

-Somos sua família agora Minerva, eventualmente, ele será oficialmente quando Gina e Harry se casar.

-Então, eles estão de volta juntos agora? -Perguntou Minerva.

-Oh sim, Harry apenas pediu para mantê-la calma, para que os papéis não iriam descobrir. Ele não quer colocar Ginny em que tipo de situação em que ela não iria obter qualquer paz. De qualquer forma, devemos ir para casa, permitir que os mais jovens a ter um pouco de diversão por um tempo. -Molly disse.

-Eu preciso falar com Harry novamente em breve, mas eu vou mandar uma coruja quando eu estou pronto. - disse Kingsley.

-Mas por que você faria ministro, quando ele explicou tudo? -Perguntou Molly.

-Então, eu posso obter um lançamento pronto, gostaria de discutir o assunto com Harry e Severus antes de mim. Tenho certeza de que há algumas informações que eles preferem deixar de fora. Então diga Harry vou enviar-lhe uma coruja quando eu estou pronto para discutir isso, mas ele terá de vir ao meu escritório para essa discussão. Agora eu deveria ir ainda muito que fazer.

-Sim, assim como nós temos muito a fazer ministro. Se quisermos ter Hogwarts abriu novamente em setembro, então temos de terminar os reparos.

-Sim, eu gostaria de poder poupar mais pessoas, Minerva, mas eles estão trabalhando na limpeza do ministério agora. Se eu encontrar algum que eu sei que você pode confiar que eu vou enviá-los aqui.

-Toda a ajuda com bem-vindo.

Depois disso, os adultos foram o seu caminho separado onde Severus foi para o quarto andar. Ele olhou para os amigos de Harry Potter, que eram todos de natação no lago, todos, exceto Harry que estava encostado no sono contra a grande árvore de faia. Severus não tinha certeza de como se sentia sobre o menino agora, mas uma coisa que ele sabia era que ele estava errado sobre ele. Harry Potter não era igual ao pai em tudo, além da aparência, Harry Potter era exatamente como Lily.

Quando ouvi pela primeira vez que Severus Harry Potter teria de morrer, ele nunca acreditou que o menino iria passar com ele. Mas, assim como Lily, que estava disposto a morrer para proteger seu filho, Harry estava disposto a morrer para proteger os outros, Lily morreu e Harry estava disposto também. Ele ainda desejou Lily sobreviveu, mas ele sabia sem dúvida que ela ficaria orgulhoso de seu filho.

Uma coisa preocupada Severus, havia apenas uma coisa que ele não poderia colocar o dedo na ferida, algo a ver com Harry e por que ele estava sempre dormindo. Sim, ele poderia compreender que o menino tinha sido sublinhado há anos e que poderia causar alguém de sua idade a dormir agora o perigo tem passado, ele estava emocionalmente esgotado, não só fisicamente, mas emocionalmente também. Severus ainda me sentia como se fosse mais assim que ele ia ficar de olho em Harry, quando podia e só esperava que a partilha de sua alma com o Lorde das Trevas não causou o menino quaisquer problemas.

**Nota tradutor:**

**Mais uma fic traduzida da phoenixgirl26 espero que vocês gostem e comentem**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo dois**

Foi uma semana mais tarde que Harry Potter chegou inconsciente no St Mungo. Todos os melhores curandeiros examinaram e todos chegaram à mesma conclusão, ele havia sido envenenado com o projeto da morte em vida. Hermione, Ron e todos os seus amigos ficaram chocados ao ouvir o que aconteceu com Harry, mas eles também se perguntaram como. A família Weasley também estavam em St Mungo, tentando encontrar respostas bem especialmente desde que Harry tinha sido ficar na casa dos Weasley.

Todos os amigos do Weasley e todos Harry, juntamente com o ministro estavam juntos na sala de conferência no St Mungo.

− Como você deve saber, o antídoto para o projeto da morte em vida deve ser dado dentro de vinte e quatro horas; que não vai trabalhar em sr. Potter agora. Mas você pode explicar por que você esperou tanto tempo para trazer o Sr. Potter para ver um curandeiro?

− Harry estava dormindo muito desde a luta em Hogwarts, alguns dias ele adormecia no exterior, no sol. Ele nos explicou que ele estava exausto, não só fisicamente, mas emocionalmente e mentalmente, então todos nós colocá-lo para baixo para isso. − disse Arthur.

− Harry disse para nós que nos últimos sete anos senti muito mais tempo e ele nunca percebi como salientou ele era. − Hermione fungou.

− Mas ele tinha sido forçado por anos antes disso, esses trouxas tratado Harry terrivelmente. − disse Ron.

− Então o encontramos dormindo em sua cama sobre um par de horas depois do café da manhã de ontem, mas não parecia tão estranho, já que ele tinha dormido muito. Mantivemos um olho sobre ele, mas ele nunca acordou, decidimos dar-lhe algum tempo; que ele só pode precisar de um bom sono. Ele sofria de pesadelos por anos, agora ele é um adulto que ele seria capaz de lançar um feitiço de silêncio em torno de si, então pensamos que é o que Harry estava fazendo, acordando muito com pesadelos, mas ele nunca nos disse. Quando o encontramos na mesma posição, esta manhã, que é quando percebemos que algo estava errado. − disse Molly.

− O que acontece agora Healer Greyson? −Kingsley perguntou.

− Nós podemos fazê-lo confortável aqui ou ali é um hospital privado, mas pode ficar caro. Isso é tudo que podemos fazer por ele.

− Harry tem um monte de dinheiro e um hospital privado seria melhor desde que ele não iria ter um monte de privacidade aqui. − disse Ron.

− Mas ele pode não querer perder esse tipo de dinheiro Ron, eu tenho certeza que as pessoas aqui podem dar a Harry um pouco de privacidade e nós vamos estar com ele. Eu sei que eu vou estar aqui o tempo todo, eu quero que ele saiba que o seu amigo está sempre com ele. − disse Hermione.

− Sim, acho que Hermione é certo, seria um desperdício, pois todos sabemos Harry tem planos para esse dinheiro. Não podemos simplesmente decidir usar seu dinheiro sem pedir ele. − disse Neville.

− Antes que alguém faz todas as decisões em nome do Sr. Potter, nós temos que determinar se pode haver alguém que tem o direito. Eu sei que seus pais e padrinho morreu, o que acontece com sua madrinha?

− Essa é a minha mãe Healer Greyson, Harry só descobriu algumas semanas atrás, quando ele foi para a casa de seus pais. Minha avó disse que todos concordaram em não dizer-nos desde os meus pais já estavam aqui. − Neville disse com tristeza.

− Estamos a família de Harry, eu sou sua namorada, ele deve ser até nós.

− Harry me disse que sabia que vocês dois não faria isso para que vocês não estavam indo para estar juntos. Então, se cabe a ninguém, então ele deve ser até mim e Ron quem são seus melhores amigos. − disse Hermione.

− Harry e eu falava sozinho Hermione, ele disse que estão juntos novamente, mas para mantê-lo quieto assim a palavra não se espalhou. Ele não queria que sua vida privada espirrou em todos os jornais. Ele pode ser seu amigo, mas isso não significa que ele lhe diz tudo. − Ginny estalou.

−Antes de qualquer decisão se fez eu irei falar com o retrato de Albus Dumbledore. Eu sei que ele tinha direitos sobre Harry no mundo mágico, talvez ele passou isso a alguém antes de morrer. Nós precisamos saber antes de qualquer decisão sobre Harry pode ser feita. Mas outra coisa, mesmo que Harry tem dinheiro e nós decidimos que seria melhor no hospital privado ninguém está autorizado a entrar em seu cofre.

− Deveras, como sua família Kingsley eles poderiam trabalhar em algo para que possamos cuidar dele. Bill e eu ter tanto ido para seu cofre, Harry deu-nos a chave. − Disse Molly.

− Eu teria de verificar com os goblins, que vou fazer depois que eu falar com retrato de Albus. Eu estou mantendo um auror aqui, ele sabe quem é permitido no quarto de Harry assim, pelo menos sabemos que ele é seguro. Vou voltar quando eu tenho algumas respostas Healer Greyson.

− Eu vou ter certeza Sr. Potter é confortável até que saibamos com certeza de onde ele vai. Agora já é tarde e bem passado o horário de visitas, gostaria de sugerir a todos vocês sair. Mas eu vou dizer isto, eu sei que o Sr. Potter tem tudo de você e você se preocupa com ele, mas a partir de agora apenas dois visitantes de cada vez e vou limitar essas visitas a meia hora.

− Mas eu quero ficar com ele. − Ginny choramingou. − Nós estávamos falando sobre o futuro, eu pensei que eu poderia continuar a falar com ele sobre isso. Pode ajudar até que ele acorda.

− Isso não seria justo Ginny, todos nós queremos para passar tempo com Harry, bem como todos. − Hermione se irritou.

− Meia hora cada um, há mais tempo e não há mais visitas para aquelas pessoas no mesmo dia. − Healer Greyson olhou intensamente na ruiva nova. − Agora eu acho que você deve ir.

− Vou entrar em contato com você Healer Greyson. − Kingsley sacudiu a mão, mas esperou até que todos saíram antes que ele seguiu.

Na manhã seguinte, Kingsley entrou em ruínas que era Hogwarts.

− Filius, você poderia me dizer onde Minerva é?

− Oh ministro, sim, ela é-se em seu novo escritório.

− Obrigado. − Kingsley movida cuidadosamente através do castelo até que ele veio para o grande escritório, que anteriormente pertencia a Albus Dumbledore. − Minerva.

− Kingsley, eu não esperava uma visita de você agora você é ministro.

− Você já ouviu falar sobre Harry?

− Potter, não, o que tem que se meteu desta vez?

− Ele está em St Mungo, os curadores descobriram que ele tenha sido envenenado com o projeto da morte em vida. Era mais do que vinte e quatro horas antes de Molly e Arthur levou para o hospital.

− Oh não, você sabe quem o envenenou?

− Não, mas eu ainda não comecei a investigar ainda. Preciso falar com Albus, qualquer chance que você pode acordá-lo?

− Albus, acorde. −Minerva chamado com urgência.

− Minerva, Kingsley, o que posso fazer por você?

− Albus, eu sei que você tinha direitos legais sobre Harry em nosso mundo, você talvez passar isso para ninguém antes de morrer?

− Eu fiz, mas eu apenas segui as instruções de James e Lily. Diga-me por que você quer essa informação?

− Harry foi envenenado com o projeto da morte em vida. Estamos tentando determinar como cuidar dele. Mas sem qualquer documentação legal ou alguém como um padrinho não podemos fazer muito neste momento.

− Severus e Minerva ambos têm todos os direitos legais sobre Harry. Lily desejava para Severus como eles eram amigos de infância e James acreditava em Minerva iria cuidar de Harry, se necessário. Se você encontrar meus papéis que você encontrar Lily e vontades de James, eu sempre planejado para passá-lo para Harry, mas com tanta coisa acontecendo que escorregou minha mente. Mas também tenho vontade de Harry, após o retorno de Tom me aconselhou Harry para fazer a sua vontade. Assim, mesmo que ele não é bem quinze era na época uma vontade era necessário como Tom estava determinado a matar Harry. Naturalmente Sirius teria sido o seu principal benfeitor, mas sei que ele dividiu seus bens entre seus amigos, Hagrid, Minerva e Hogwarts, ele até me chamado.

− Onde é que Albus papéis ser Minerva?

− Eu removê-los quando o ministério caiu, levei-os para baixo em meus aposentos. Eu não os trouxe de volta como eu sabia que eles estavam seguros. Mas eu nunca soube que James ou Lily nomeados nós.

− Nós não falamos muito depois de eu explicar a profecia. Naturalmente Sirius e Alice foram padrinhos de Harry, Alice já estava em St Mungo naquele momento. Mas tínhamos de fazer planos de contingência em caso de mortes de Lily, James e Sirius.

− Então eu vou encontrar os papéis e falar com Severus.

− Eu sei que agora não é o melhor momento Minerva, mas você e Severus pode me encontrar na primeira coisa de St Mungo na parte da manhã, logo depois do café?

− Nós estaremos lá Kingsley.

− Eu preciso voltar para o ministério e encontrar alguém que possa investigar. O Weasley não vai gostar disso em tudo, mas a sua casa terá de ser procurada como Harry estava hospedado lá.

− Eu não posso acreditar que foi algum deles Kingsley.

−Não, provavelmente não era, mas alguém deu a Harry a poção. Eu tenho que ir, eu vou vê-lo na parte da manhã.

Minerva seguiu Kingsley fora do escritório, ela foi direto até seus quartos. Ela encontrou a caixa onde ela o deixou e encontrou as vontades de Lily e James Potter, junto com a vontade de Harry. Mesmo que Harry estava vivo, isso será necessário que ele gostaria de cuidar dele, se alguma coisa estava para acontecer. Mas agora era hora de explicar a Severus que ele precisa colocar seu desagrado para James Potter de lado e pensar no que é melhor para Harry. Mas, como Minerva tinha sido nomeado assim, ela teria certeza Severus fez a coisa certa para Harry.

**Nota tradutor:**

**Bem eu ainda não esqueci como se traduz não... bora ter bastante leitura esse final de semana, se bem que grande maioria das pessoas estão voltando para as aulas...**

**Eu também estudo, mas por conta própria... é mais prático assim :p**

**Espero que vocês gostem do capitulo!**

**Comentem!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo três**

Severus, Minerva e Kingsley estavam no escritório do curandeiro Greyson, que lhe forneceu os documentos provando que poderia ter uma palavra a dizer sobre o cuidado de Harry Potter. Ambos Minerva e Severus concordou que Harry irá para Hogwarts e em uma sala privada onde ele vai ser cuidado por Poppy Pomfrey e, como Severus era um mestre de poções, ele pode fornecer as poções necessárias.

− Então eu acredito que é hora de explicar aos seus amigos. Mesmo que eu dei instruções estritas de que apenas dois podem visitar em um tempo e, em apenas meia hora, eles estão todos aqui, dois no interior com o Sr. Potter; o resto do lado de fora, eles se recusam a sair.

− Então eu acredito que é hora de explicar. − Kingsley estava, mas assim como os outros e todos eles se dirigiram para o quarto de Harry.

− Todos para dentro. − Healer Greyson fez um gesto para a porta. Depois que todo mundo estava lá dentro, o curador olhou para o ministro.

− Lily e James se estipular na sua vontade de que duas pessoas terão a dizer sobre Harry se alguma coisa acontecesse a eles, Sirius Black e Alice Longbottom. Mais dois foram nomeados, se alguma coisa aconteceu com Sirius e Alice.

−Mas eu achei a vontade de Harry, ele me nomeado como seu benfeitor, não significa que é o meu direito de dizer o quanto nos preocupamos com Harry. − Ginny colocou a mão no bolso e tirou a vontade que foi roubada por Severus Snape. − Ei.

− Essa é uma falsificação.

− Não é, eu vi Harry escrevê-lo.

− Acontece que eu tenho vontade de Harry que ele escreveu na frente de Sirius Black e Alvo Dumbledore, eles foram suas testemunhas, que foi nomeado por Harry ter uma palavra a dizer no que diz respeito à sua saúde e bem-estar. Mas agora isso não importa. Como a lei diz, se Harry não é capaz de falar por si mesmo, em seguida, as pessoas nomeadas por seus pais terá os direitos sobre ele até que ele atingiu a idade de vinte e cinco. − disse Minerva.

− Vou ter que a vontade verificada com os goblins Severus, juntamente com a sua vontade de que Albus tinha. −disse Kingsley.

− Eles vão encontrar este não é o ministro legal.

− Por que você está aqui Snape? − Arthur perguntou.

− Severus foi nomeado por Lily e eu fui nomeado por James, por isso estamos nos movendo Harry em Hogwarts, onde ele vai ser cuidada por Poppy, Severus também pode fazer suas poções.

− Mas queremos vê-lo, eu sou sua namorada, ele deve ficar com a gente. − disse Ginny.

− Vamos dar tempo para seus amigos para visitar, vou ver a ele pessoalmente que duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo pode visitar e, assim como aqui, por meia hora cada um. Agora mesmo que alguns de vocês podem voltar a Hogwarts quando ele abre o hospital vai estar fora dos limites e Poppy irá supervisionar os que visitam e quando. Agora Healer Greyson, podemos tomar Harry e levá-lo resolvido?

− Sim, ele teria mais privacidade em Hogwarts do que aqui. Sr. Snape, aqui está a lista de poções que você terá de fornecer. − o curador estendeu um pergaminho.

Snape olhou para a lista, em seguida, colocou-o no bolso, mas ele podia ver os olhares curiosos nos rostos de todos.

− Lily e eu éramos melhores amigos, ela sabia que eu iria proteger seu filho, que tenho vindo a fazer nos últimos dezessete anos. − Severus apontou a varinha para o inconsciente Harry Potter, que flutua para fora da porta com Minerva e os curadores seguintes, deixando todos os outros na sala virada, confuso ou preocupado.

Severus e Minerva foi direto para o hospital onde Poppy tinha o quarto privado pronto. Severus flutuou Harry em cima da cama, em seguida, esperou até a matrona cobriu.

− Vou precisar de um pouco de seu sangue Poppy, eu estou indo para tentar mudar o antídoto na esperança de um novo pode ser feita.

− Eu vou obtê-lo agora Severus, uma vez que você explicou sobre isso, eu tinha a sensação de que você iria tentar trabalhar em uma poção. − Poppy cortar o dedo de Harry, permitindo que o sangue cair em um frasco até que estava cheio, então ela curou o dedo de Harry. − Eu tenho poções o suficiente para agora, mas ele vai precisar de mais, muito mais.

− Eu estou indo para iniciá-los agora. − Severus pegou o frasco e varreu do hospital.

− Ele parecia chateado Minerva.

− Ele é, mas não tenho certeza de como isso. Eu sei que ele cuida de Harry, mas eu acredito que é mais do que isso. Ele estava bem antes de irmos para o quarto dele e eu notei que ele ficou tenso quando Ginny Weasley disse que tinha vontade de Harry, que Severus acredita que é uma falsificação. Não tenho a certeza que ele estava pensando. Mas você tem certeza que você não se importa de cuidar de Harry?

− Não, eu não me importo, eu não poderia ter mostrado isso, mas eu vim para cuidar dele. Agora ele deve estar comemorando com todos, mas parece mesmo com você-sabe-quem ido Harry ainda está em perigo.

− Sim, ele é porque não temos ideia de quem deu essa poção para Harry. Eu não posso acreditar que foi um acidente.

− Harry não iria tomar uma poção, a menos que alguém de sua confiança lhe disse que iria curar ou ajudá-lo, mesmo assim, você normalmente tinha para discutir com ele para levá-lo para levá-lo. Eu sei, muitas vezes eu tive que ameaçar manter Harry aqui se ele não tomar suas poções. Não, ele não iria beber um a si mesmo, a menos que ele estava em um monte de dor, ele não deveria ter sido, seus ferimentos curados bem.

− Quando você examinar a ele que eu quero que você vá para qualquer coisa fora do comum. O Weasley explicou que Harry tem dormido muito, é por isso que eles deixaram por mais de vinte e quatro horas para levá-lo para St Mungo. Eu não posso deixar de pensar que o sono e agora isso está ligado, de alguma forma.

− Eu vou fazer como muitos testes que eu puder, vou até mesmo testar seu sangue.

− Então eu vou deixar você para e verificar a ele mais tarde. −Minerva olhou para Harry Potter, embora ele estava vivo, ele estava à beira da morte e Minerva, ele parecia morto, ele entristeceu ver aquele jovem assim, especialmente depois de sua vida.

Quando Minerva esquerda, Poppy levou um pouco mais de sangue de Harry antes de iniciar o seu exame. O projeto da morte em vida era suposto para manter o bebedor uma polegada da morte e só o antídoto que tinha de ser dada no prazo de vinte e quatro horas poderia acordar a pessoa. Poppy sabia Severus foi um brilhante mestre de poções, e havia inventado muitas poções ao longo dos anos, incluindo antídotos e anti-veneno, ela esperava que ele pudesse novamente.

Severus Snape estava na sala de poções velhas, mesmo depois de todo o dano causado ao castelo este quarto sobreviveu com quase nenhum dano. Ele tinha fervendo sete do caldeirão, adicionando ingredientes diferentes para os diferentes caldeirões. Como ele estava mexendo ele ficava olhando para o sangue de Harry, perguntando se ele poderia encontrar uma maneira de salvar o menino, mas ele também se perguntou quem tinha dado a Harry Potter o projeto da morte em vida.

Kingsley Shacklebolt estava em um escritório no Gringotes, assisti dois goblins examinar as vontades de Harry Potter, James Potter e Lily Potter.

− Este ministro é falso, mesmo que seja uma cópia muito boa não foi feito pelo Sr. Potter, a magia não corresponde. O que ele fez com a idade de quinze anos é real vontade do Sr. Potter. As vontades de Lily Potter e James Potter são genuínas.

− Obrigado, isso significa que Severus Snape e Minerva McGonagall tem direitos legais sobre Harry. Agora eu preciso perguntar, qualquer um deles pode entrar no cofre de Harry se o dinheiro é necessário para o seu cuidado?

− Sim, eles foram nomeados, por isso, até que o Sr. Potter atinge a idade de vinte e cinco têm direitos financeiros, juntamente com quaisquer direitos sobre a sua saúde e bem-estar. Mas por lei, qualquer coisa removida do cofre do Sr. Potter por outra pessoa será documentada, para fins legais.

− Isso é bom saber, mas agora Severus nem Minerva não precisa de nada, se isso continuar por muito tempo, então eles podem precisar remover algum dinheiro para manter o fornecimento de Harry com suas poções. Mas eu tenho que perguntar, ninguém além de Severus Snape e Minerva McGonagall pode entrar cofre de Harry, não é mesmo?

− Sim ministro, apenas aqueles mencionados nos testamentos podem ter acesso, mesmo sem a chave. Os goblins pode usar sua mágica para permitir-lhes a entrada.

− Grande porque eu não tenho certeza de onde sua chave está no momento. Obrigado por sua ajuda. − Kingsley deu um pequeno arco cabeça para os goblins, levou os documentos antes de sair. Agora ele tinha que trabalhar na investigação sobre o envenenamento de Harry Potter e que poderiam ter forjado sua vontade, o que significa que alguém estava esperando a qualquer matá-lo ou incapacitá-lo permanentemente. Kingsley tinha tantas perguntas, ele só esperava que ele acabou com as respostas.

Kingsley foi direto para o escritório de auror. − Gawain.

− O ministro, que está aqui para me dizer que você quer que seu antigo emprego de volta. − Gawain sorriu.

− Não, é tudo seu Gawain. Nós temos uma situação grave no que diz respeito a Harry Potter. Alguém lhe deu o projeto da morte em vida, era mais do que vinte e quatro horas antes que ele foi levado para St Mungo. Agora Harry estava hospedado com a família Weasley, ele geralmente fazia quando Albus pensou que era seguro o suficiente. Você é um amigo Gawain e mesmo que não tenha tido a oportunidade de investigar o ministério para os seus apoiantes, eu confio em você. Então, eu preciso de você para liderar esta investigação, o que significa que procura a Toca e questionando toda a família Weasley junto com Hermione e todos os visitantes que poderiam ter tido. Eu gostaria que você para recuperar os pertences de Harry, bem como, a suas varinhas, casaco, tudo. Descobrimos que Severus e Minerva foram ambos nomeados por James e Lily Potter em seus testamentos para cuidar de Harry até que ele tinha vinte e cinco no caso de algo aconteceu com eles, ou Sirius Black e Alice Longbottom, Harry também chamado Sirius, Alvo, em seguida, Minerva em seu testamento.

− Vou começar de imediato, Anthony é de confiança ministro, por isso vou levá-lo comigo. Eu suponho que você quer ser atualizado?

−Eu faria, mesmo que ele é suspeito, Ginny Weasley disse que encontrou a vontade de Harry, que o viu escrevendo. Agora eu só veio dos goblins, eles disseram o que ela tinha era uma farsa, verdadeira vontade de Harry estava com documentos pessoais de Albus em Hogwarts. Então, eu vou deixá-lo para começar a isso, eu preciso chegar a Hogwarts para verificar o Harry.

Gawain observou seu antigo patrão e amigo sair, embora Kingsley normalmente poderia manter suas emoções sob controle, agora o ministro estava preocupado.

**Nota tradutor:**

**Mais um capitulo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo quatro**

Kingsley entrou na ala hospitalar.

− Poppy, como ele está?

− Eu tê-lo feito confortável e eu só comecei a testes em seu sangue. Eu encontrei um traço minuto de uma poção do sono em seu sistema.

−Então, para mim, soa como se alguém estivesse dosagem ele para fazê-lo parecer cansado por isso, quando eles lhe deram o projeto da morte em vida não pareceria suspeito se ele estava dormindo. Será que o projeto de dormir tem qualquer impacto importante sobre o outro projeto?

− Pode, combinando poderia ter significado o antídoto não iria funcionar. Fui informado Severus então ele vai pesquisar como essas duas poções trabalhar juntos na esperança de que ele pode fazer um novo antídoto.

− Eu tinha a sensação de Severus. Tudo bem, eu vou falar com Minerva, mas a partir de agora você, Severus ou Minerva deve estar com ele quando os outros visitá-lo. Mesmo que eu ainda não acredito que o Weasley fez isso, temos de ser cautelosos.

− Minerva mencionou isso ministro, então quando ela permite que amigos de Harry, em que se revezarão para permanecer no quarto com eles.

− Ótimo, muito obrigado Poppy, quando os alunos retornam e se Harry ainda é o mesmo, então eu poderia ter alguém postado aqui no caso de você ficar ocupado. Primeiro eu tenho que ter certeza que é confiável o suficiente. Sabemos que alguns suportes de Voldemort gostariam de matar Harry, mas como ainda não tivemos tempo para fazer uma investigação completa dentro do ministério. Eu vou deixar você voltar ao trabalho. − Kingsley se apressou a partir da ala hospitalar e em linha reta para o escritório de Minerva.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

− Então, o que fez os goblins dizer?

− A vontade Albus tinha é real junto com James e Lily, a Ginny tinha é uma farsa. Eles disseram que não era magia de Harry, mas disse que era uma boa cópia de sua letra.

−Então, eu tenho certeza que a senhorita Weasley está no topo da sua lista.

− Sim, e eu expliquei a Gawain. A partir de agora só você e Severus tem nada a dizer sobre os direitos de Harry, todos os seus direitos, e você tanto pode entrar em seu cofre. Os goblins explicou que se você fizer tudo o que você remova será documentado, você não irá necessitar da chave de Harry, eles vão abrir o cofre para você.

− Não há nada que ele precisa agora, mas dependendo de quanto tempo isso vai em seguida, Severus pode precisar reabastecer os ingredientes para suas poções, juntamente com o que ele está tentando fazer. Eu duvido que ele iria agora, os armários da loja sobreviveram à luta, então ele tem o suficiente.

− Pelo menos você sabe que tem direitos legais para entrar. Eu sei que isso pode significar um pouco de trabalho extra, mas eu expliquei a Poppy isso Severus, você ou Poppy deve estar naquela sala sempre que Harry tem visitantes. Não podemos ter a chance de que ele poderia ser deslizado outra coisa.

− Sim, Severus, Poppy e eu discutimos isso já. Então eu vou para informar amigos de Harry que por apenas dois visitantes por vez e apenas para uma hora por dia, o que significa quatro pessoas por dia e vai ser amigos diferentes permitidos em cada dois dias até que todos tiveram uma visita. Não podemos passar o dia todo a observá-los quando estamos ocupados tentando reparar Hogwarts.

− Isso é uma boa idéia Minerva, eu estou indo para ver sobre um guarda para quando os alunos retornam, mas primeiro eu preciso para se certificar de que eles não são um torcedor. Vou deixar Gawain investigar então ele pode me ajudar a encontrar alguém que é confiável.

− Sim, alguém poderia escorregar por Poppy se ela fica ocupado, posso dizer alguns dos fantasmas para manter o relógio para que até encontrar uma pessoa adequada. Por que você acha que alguém fez isso com Harry?

− Eu não acredito que era para matá-lo ou eles poderiam ter usado qualquer número de ingredientes de poções que o teria envenenado. Parecia que eles queriam Harry vivo, mas por que razão eu não posso dizer. Esta vontade que Ginny tinha mantém voltando para mim, Ginny disse que foi nomeado seu beneficiário.

−Sim, isso é suspeito especialmente agora que você descobriu que é uma farsa. Poderia ser para acessar seu cofre?

− Seria a única razão, agora você e Severus pode, mas se não havia nada legalmente escrito para baixo, então talvez eles poderiam ter trabalhado tão sua família adotiva poderia tomar dinheiro sob o pretexto de cuidar dele. Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que era algum deles Minerva, mas Ginny parecia chateado quando ela ouviu falar sobre você e Severus.

− Ginny foi atrás de Harry durante anos, eles fizeram o momento, apenas por um par de meses antes de Albus morreu. Mas quando eu os vi juntos Harry sempre parecia distraído e quando Ginny fez chamar a atenção dele, ele parecia um pouco inseguro. Ela ainda estava tentando chamar sua atenção naquele dia, tivemos a reunião aqui.

− Para dizer a verdade, mesmo que eu nunca vi Harry em um ambiente pessoal, muitas vezes eu tenho uma suspeita de que ele poderia ser gay. Eu não tenho idéia de que maneira ele se vira, mas é apenas a vibração que eu recebi dele. Nós dois sabemos que relacionamentos do mesmo sexo ainda são malvistos, mesmo se eles estão se tornando mais aceito. Eu costumava pensar que, se Harry era gay talvez ele estava mantendo isso em segredo para que seus amigos não iriam abandoná-lo. Se você pensar sobre isso seus amigos estão todos Harry tem, depois de Sirius morreu.

− Sim, eles são e se você estiver certo, então ele poderia ter sido cauteloso, não apenas para seus amigos, mas para Sirius. Você ouviu as histórias Kingsley, como Sirius Black e James Potter eram muito populares com todas as meninas na época e ambos foram capturados em posições comprometedoras com meninas diferentes e algumas vezes. Harry ouviu essas histórias quando ele tinha quatorze anos, ele poderia ter acreditado Sirius iria virar as costas para ele. Duvido Sirius teria, mas Harry sempre foi cauteloso em tudo e ele só tinha acabado de conhecer Sirius, mas ele estava sempre guardado sobre sua vida pessoal.

− Vamos esperar que ele acorda e vou dizer-lhe que eu sou gay, então talvez ele pode perceber que existem pessoas lá fora que não iria transformar as costas para ele. De qualquer forma. − Kingsley entregou as vontades sobre a Minerva, 'se você precisar de alguma coisa que você sabe onde eu vou ser, mas vou cair de vez em quando para ver como Harry é. Mantenha os em um local seguro no caso de quem fez isso tenta outra coisa, como destruir os e fazendo falsos.

− Eu tenho o local perfeito, e só você e eu sei onde eles estão, vou informar Severus mais tarde. Mesmo que tudo o que eles sabem sobre retrato de Albus eles não sabem sobre os outros. Até eu fiquei surpreso com a forma como muitos dos retratos têm pequenas abóbadas por trás deles. Outra coisa boa, eles aberto apenas para a cabeça, a menos que eu dou permissão. − Minerva agitou sua varinha que fez um outro retrato aberto, Finius Nigelus Black retrato revelou um cofre por trás dele. Minerva colocou os documentos no interior, em seguida, fechou o retrato. Depois de dizer adeus a Kingsley, Minerva verificado no Harry mais uma vez, em seguida, informou a equipe, então eles sabiam que manter um olho para fora no caso de alguém tentou deslocar-se para o hospital.

Na Toca todo mundo ainda estava falando sobre Harry, Hermione manteve olhando para todos, mas, principalmente, Ginny, que estava sussurrando muito com sua mãe. Ela não parava de pensar sobre a vontade Ginny disse que viu Harry escrita, ainda professora McGonagall disse que a vontade de Harry estava com os pertences de Dumbledore do professor, então o que era Ginny falando. Hermione não gostava de adivinhar sobre os motivos das pessoas, e não depois de terem sido errado sobre Snape, mas agora Hermione não tinha certeza de que ela confiava Ginny ou Molly Weasley.

Todos olharam para cima quando ouviu uma batida na porta.

− Sim, eu posso ajudá-lo? − Arthur perguntou.

−Eu sou Gawain Robards, auror chefe, este é Anthony Corsen, estamos aqui para investigar o envenenamento do Sr. Harry Potter.

−Por favor, entrem. − Arthur abriu a porta. − Esta é a minha família e Granger, amiga de Harry.

− Sim, o ministro me enviou uma lista de amigos do Sr. Potter. Agora eu tenho os papéis legais aqui se deseja vê-los, mas vamos realizar uma pesquisa aprofundada da casa e propriedade.

− Está tudo bem, nós só queremos descobrir quem fez isso com Harry, pensamos nele como família Sr. Robards.

− Você não pode acreditar que teríamos nada a ver com o que aconteceu com Harry. − Molly disse ansiosamente.

− Estamos aqui para investigar a Sra. Weasley. Agora Senhorita Weasley, o Sr. Corsen vai levá-lo para outra sala para questioná-lo. A vontade que você produziu no St Mungo foi provado ser uma falsificação. Os goblins estudou essa vontade junto com a vontade do Sr. Harry Potter, a vontade do Sr. James Potter e a vontade da senhora Lily Potter, eles eram genuínos. Agora Minerva McGonagall e Severus Snape tem todos os direitos sobre o Sr. Harry Potter e se você visitar serão de guarda até que possamos determinar quem desejava fazer mal a ele, 'Gawain olhou para Ginny enquanto gesticulava à sua auror.

− Ela é menor de idade Sr. Robards, o que significa que será acompanhá-la enquanto ela fala com seu auror.

− Não, eu vou Arthur. − disse Molly.

− Não Molly, como chefe desta família eu vou, você dá a sua colaboração com o Sr. Robards.

− Primeiro é pertences do Sr. Potter, o ministro deseja para eu levá-los para Hogwarts.

−Seu material é no meu quarto como que é onde Harry fica.

− Então você pode me mostrar o caminho Sr. Weasley, enquanto o seu pai e sua irmã falar com o Sr. Corsen. − Gawain acenou para sua auror depois seguiu Ron no andar de cima, onde ele encontrou algumas coisas que pertencem a Harry Potter. − Isso é tudo quanto há parecem ser muito aqui?

− Ele nunca tinha muito, Harry me disse uma vez que, desde que ele não tinha uma casa que não queria manter arrastar seu material ao redor. Ele tinha a bolsa de Hagrid tem ele por seu décimo sétimo aniversário, ele mantém as coisas importantes lá. Ele tem suas roupas, seu manto seu pai deixou e duas varinhas. − Ron disse nervosamente, em seguida, viu como o auror encolheu todos os pertences de Harry antes de puxar sua varinha. − O que você está fazendo?

Gawain nunca respondeu apenas usado um encanto convocação para procurar qualquer outra coisa que pertence a Harry Potter. Uma pequena chave de Gringotes voou em sua mão junto com outra varinha. O auror viu os olhos de Ron alargar antes de ele se sentou na cama. Então Gawain sabia que ele tinha outro suspeito de questionar.

**Nota tradutor:**

**E aí, mas um sendo suspeito e agora?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo cinco**

Minerva não podia acreditar o quão dedicado Severus estava, ele quase não tinha dormido, ele quase não comia, tudo que ele fez foi continuamente tentar fazer um antídoto para o projeto da morte em vida. O antídoto normal, era inútil agora, para Severus estava tentando adaptar esse um para trabalhar em Harry, que agora tinha sido à beira da morte por um mês.

Minerva sabia Severus foi um dos melhores mestres de poções o mundo tinha visto nos últimos cem anos, então se alguém pode salvar Harry Potter, Severus Snape pode. Sua única preocupação era que ninguém sabia quanto tempo isso pode levar. Ele já havia sido um mês desde que Harry tinha sido envenenado, mas ela sabia que ele poderia permanecer nesse estado para sempre. Ela estava colocando sua fé na capacidade de Severus, tal como tinha feito muitas vezes antes.

No mês Minerva, Severus e Poppy se revezaram em pé ao lado de Harry para assistir a todos os visitantes. Fora de todos os amigos de Harry, três pessoas queixaram-se continuamente que eles estavam sendo observados. Kingsley tinha explicado que Harry não ia ser deixado sozinho, até que descobriu quem o envenenou e desde Minerva e Severus tinha direitos legais sobre Harry então eles se certificar de Harry estava seguro. Poppy Pomfrey cuidava Harry desde que ele tinha onze anos, assim, tanto quanto Minerva, Severus e Kingsley estavam preocupados, ela era a única outra pessoa que eles confiado com o bem-estar de Harry.

Ele veio como um choque para todos os visitantes quando eles descobriram que não podiam tocar Harry sem receber um choque. Severus tinha vindo acima com um encanto para colocar em torno Harry, qualquer toque enviaria um choque doloroso através do corpo da pessoa. Ninguém gostou, mas a maioria compreendeu as razões.

Minerva estava na porta do quarto particular no hospital quando viu Gina e Molly andar até eles.

− Houve alguma mudança? − Molly perguntou parecendo ansioso.

− Não, mas isso não significa que vamos desistir. −Minerva, Molly e Ginny entrou no quarto.

−Tenho certeza de que você está ocupado Minerva, e nós estamos indo só para sentar-se com Harry. − disse Molly.

− Sinto muito Molly, mas temos ordens do ministro e chefe auror para permanecer com Harry sempre que tem um visitante. Você deve entender porque eles acreditam que devemos ser cautelosos. Harry foi envenenado e quem fez isso poderia tentar novamente. Então, até que todos tenham sido investigados e o culpado foi encontrado, em seguida, alguém vai estar sempre presente quando eles visitam Harry.

− Sim, nós entendemos, mas eu acho que você sabe como nos sentimos sobre Harry. Ele é como meu filho Minerva, eu só quero o bem dele também. Ginny adora Harry e eles estavam falando sobre o futuro, sobre quando eles iriam se casar, mas não até que eles terminaram a sua formação, no mínimo.

− Sim, mas é assim que vai ser, para todos. Eu também estou seguindo instruções de James como um dos principais guardiões de Harry até que ele é de vinte e cinco.

− Eu confio em você o professor, mas eu não confio Snape com Harry. Por que sua mãe acredita que ele iria ajudar Harry especialmente depois da maneira como Snape o tratou? Ginny disse como ela olhou para Harry.

− Lily confiava Severus com a vida de seu filho e ele fez um juramento assistentes para ela que ele sempre vai proteger seu filho. Assim, a partir de agora Severus é a pessoa mais confiável quando se trata de saúde de Harry e precisa que significa que ele vai fazer tudo ao seu alcance para ter certeza de quem fez isso com Harry nunca tem a chance de fazer mais nada. Eu pensei que eu deveria mencionar isso, mas ... − Minerva foi cortado por um grande estrondo que vinha de algum lugar no castelo.

− Você não vai ver o que está acontecendo Minerva, que poderia ser os Comensais da Morte escaparam? − Molly perguntou.

− O pessoal vai cuidar dele. − Minerva manteve os olhos nos dois Weasley junto com Harry até que a porta se abriu cinco minutos mais tarde. − Ah Severus, obrigado.

− É bom Minerva, quanto tempo eles têm estado aqui?

− Quinze minutos, por isso é apenas quinze minutos antes que você possa retomar o seu trabalho.

− Isso é ridículo, nós amamos Harry, nós nunca o prejudicar.

− Não enquanto eu estiver por perto. − Severus estava ao lado da cama.

− Eu vou ver o que é o problema. − Minerva saiu agora ela sabia que Harry estava seguro com Severus. Quanto mais velha mulher dois Weasley visitado que mais ela tornou-se suspeito como eles sempre parecia para tentar convencê-la a sair.

Como Minerva chegou ao quinto andar Helena flutuava na frente dela. − Diretora, vi dirigiu um homem ruivo fugindo logo após aquele barulho horrível.

− Obrigado Helena, eu vou investigar, por favor, manter o relógio fora do hospital até que Molly e Ginny sair. − Minerva desceu as escadas para ver marcas de queimaduras na parede da sala de encantos classe. Ela lançou alguns feitiços que revelaram algum tipo de fogo de artifício, semelhante ao que os trouxas usam, em seguida, lembrou-se dos gêmeos Weasley tinha inventado algum tipo de fogo de artifício, eles usaram quando eles deixaram alguns anos atrás, o que irritou Dolores Umbridge, mas no momento que tinha feito Minerva sorriso, ela só queria que ela poderia encontrar algo para sorrir, agora, agora nada foi divertido. Um dos homens Weasley definir essa off e sua única conclusão foi tão Harry acabaria por si só, que nunca vai acontecer.

− Acabou o tempo. − disse Severus.

− Por favor, dê tempo Ginny com o namorado Severus, certamente você pode ver o quanto ela o ama.

− Não, agora sair ou você não será autorizado a voltar. − Severus manteve os olhos sobre as duas mulheres Weasley, mas tossiu quando Ginny se abaixou. − Não, não tente tocá-lo de qualquer maneira Senhorita Weasley, a menos que você deseja sentir dor novamente. Agora saia.

− Harry é o meu namorado Snape, você não pode impedi-lo de mim.

− Eu imploro para diferir a senhorita Weasley, a partir de agora eu digo que vê o Sr. Potter e quem não tem. Se você deseja manter murmurações nem contendas, tenho certeza Minerva irá recusar-lhe a entrada a partir de agora. − Severus balançou sua varinha fazendo a porta aberta, em seguida, viu como eles duas mulheres Weasley foram embora. − Eu vou encontrar o antídoto certo, confie em mim. −Severus sentou-se na cadeira para esperar por Minerva para retornar.

− O castelo e as terras sejam vedadas Severus. Antes de eu chegar ao que aconteceu. Eu tinha um pensamento sobre Harry quando os alunos retornam.

− Seria muito fácil para qualquer um deslizando aqui quando existem centenas de estudantes.

− Sim, eu tive a mesma, então eu falei com Poppy, acreditamos que Harry seria mais seguro para baixo em suas câmaras. Um segundo quarto pode ser adicionado com outra lareira para Poppy pode ver a ele em todos os momentos, ele pode ser configurado para apenas nós três e suas alas vai impedir ninguém de entrar em seus quartos.

− Então poderemos passar Harry lá, onde ele estará seguro.

− Sim, ele vai, agora, como o que aconteceu. Helena viu um homem ruivo fugindo logo após o ruído. Depois de alguns feitiços de diagnóstico que eu achei que fosse o mesmo tipo de firework os gêmeos Weasley inventado.

− Então você acredita que foi George Weasley?

− Não, eu não acredito que George está envolvido em tudo isso, nem é Arthur, como para os outros, eu ainda estou desconfiado de todos eles. Hermione e Neville são confiáveis, bem, mas nós não podemos mostrar favoritismo ou haverá mais queixas do resto do Weasley, especialmente Molly e Ginny.

− Então, ou Bill, Charlie, Percy ou Ron usado um fogo de artifício na esperança de que você iria investigar um?

− Sim, o momento é muito suspeito. Agora última vez que Molly e Ginny visitou, Molly disse que preferia Poppy ou eu estar aqui, enquanto eles visitam Harry, mas não você, e novamente desta vez Ginny mencionou você, que ela não confia em você. Penso que a sua reputação como um espião precede Severus, eles não vão tentar nada enquanto você está aqui.

− Não, eles não vão, mas Ginny tentou se abaixar, eu diria para beijá-lo.

− Assim, mesmo que você teria dito a eles que não era permitido que eles sabem que não podem tocá-lo, não com esses encantos que você colocou ao redor de Harry, eles ainda tentar. Eu diria para distraí-lo de alguma forma, mas é difícil dizer. De qualquer forma, vou dizer Poppy para manter um olho nele, enquanto nós vamos trabalhar em seus quartos. Uma vez que os estudantes retornam ele estará mais seguro lá, sempre podemos transferi-lo para aqui apenas para seus amigos para visitar.

− Sim, eu não será permitindo a entrada ninguém em meus quartos, além de você e Poppy. − Severus olhou para formulário ainda de Harry. Ele nunca iria parar de trabalhar para reavivar Harry, mas Severus não tinha certeza de quanto tempo um novo antídoto seria necessário, poderia ser anos. O primeiro antídoto para o projeto da morte em vida levou seis anos antes que fosse bem-sucedido, Severus caro esperava este não demorar tanto tempo.

**Nota tradutor:**

**Mas o que será que esta acontecendo ?**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo seis**

Durante o próximo par de meses Severus continuou experimentando com diferentes ingredientes, na esperança de que ele pudesse aperfeiçoar sua poção. Os dois primeiros lotes envenenado as rãs que ele usou como cobaias, o terceiro não morreu, mas o fez ficar dormindo. Durante este tempo a equipe e algumas pessoas de manutenção mágicas do ministério havia terminado reparar as áreas que os alunos precisam, outras partes ficaram encantados para manter os alunos longe até que os reparos poderiam ser terminados.

Todos os amigos de Harry mantiveram visitando, mas apenas Molly, Ginny e Ron reclamou sendo vigiado. Molly e Ginny sempre veio junto e sempre tentou tocar Harry, por isso mesmo que tivessem sido avisados de que não podia, eles continuaram tentando e eles descobriram da maneira mais difícil que tocar Harry deu-lhes dor, como choques elétricos que batem seu corpo.

Ron iria visitar com Hermione, que estava bem apenas para se sentar e conversar com Harry, ela também nunca tocou uma vez que ela descobriu que não era permitido. Ron, por outro lado queixou-se sobre tudo, por que ele não podia tocar seu amigo, por que alguém estava sempre com eles quando ele visitou, por que Harry não podia ficar na Toca, onde permaneceu o tempo todo e gostava de lá. Assim como Ginny, Ron sempre foi sobre Harry ser o namorado de sua irmã.

Em uma vez Minerva tinha Poppy distrair Ron quando ele estava deixando que ela pudesse conversar com Hermione sozinha.

− Harry sempre disse a Ron e você tudo, a qualquer momento que ele disse que iria retomar seu relacionamento com Ginny?

− Não, ele até me disse na confiança de que ele sabia que ele não iria, mas ele não queria perturbar o Weasley, não depois de Fred, depois de algum tempo Harry lhe disse que não iria fazê-lo. Eu não confio Ginny ou a Sra. Weasley, eu não tenho certeza de quem eu confio naquela casa.

− Nós não confiamos neles tanto, nem Ron e eu sinto muito que podem feri-lo, mas ele está agindo suspeito também. Kingsley mandou dizer que nada foi encontrado na Toca, uma poção seria fácil de eliminar. Ron tinha mostrado o auror chefe pertences de Harry, mas nunca mostrou a sua chave de Gringotes ou uma varinha, o que costumava pertencer a Albus. Ginny disse que viu Harry escrever a sua vontade, que sabemos ser uma mentira e Molly tem a capacidade de fazer essa poção.

− Isso de varinha professora. − Hermione suspirou. − É a varinha mais velho, única Ron, Harry e eu sei sobre isso. Harry disse retrato do professor Dumbledore, ele estava indo para substituí-lo com ele como era perigoso demais para manter. Ron parecia chocado que Harry não queria manter a varinha imbatível. Se eles fizeram isso, você acha que era para entrar na sua abóbada e da varinha, eles manter mencionar o cofre?

− Sim, essa é a nossa única conclusão, mas agora a varinha vem nele. Vou manter a varinha comigo até Harry acorda, talvez você poderia dizer-lhes que eu cuidava dele.

− Eu não gosto de mentir professora, mas eu vou, eu posso dizer que você destruiu ou deu-lhe o professor Snape desde que eu sei que eles estão com medo dele?

− Essa é uma boa ideia, diga-lhes Severus tem.

− Hermione, você vem? − Ron gritou.

− Sim, desculpe Ron, eu simplesmente não conseguia parar de assistir Harry. − Hermione acenou para sua professora, em seguida, se apressou a partir do hospital.

Duas semanas mais tarde Minerva ouviu que os pais de Hermione estavam de volta para casa e ela estava vivendo com eles, ela enviou uma coruja para Hermione e um para Neville.

Filch escoltado dois amigos de Harry para o escritório diretora. −Você queria nos ver professora? − Hermione perguntou.

− Sim, sente-se, por favor. − Minerva esperou até que seus dois estudantes se sentaram. − Só para começar a isso, eu confio tanto de você e não acredito que você teve alguma coisa a ver com a condição de Harry. Como disse o ministro, eles não podem usar Veritaserum sem provas, mas isso não significa que eu não posso, com permissão. Então, antes de dizer o que eu quero, eu gostaria tanto de você para tomar a poção verdade.

− Eu vou fazer isso professora. − disse Neville.

− Então eu vou.

− Obrigado. − Minerva jogou o quer junto à lareira. Segundos depois, Severus saiu com um frasco na mão. −Eu espero que você não se importa que Severus pede-lhe algumas perguntas?

− Não, nós sabemos o seu tentando ajudar Harry.

− Então, vamos começar. − Severus entrou na frente de Hermione, que abriu a sua boca, ele deixou três gotas pousar em sua língua, então esperou. −Miss Granger, você deu a Harry Potter o projeto da morte em vida?

− Não.

− Você viu o que fez?

− Não.

− Você tem uma suspeita de quem poderia ter dando Harry a poção?

− Sim.

− Diga-me quem você suspeitar?

−Ginny ou Molly Weasley.

− Você já viu Molly ou Ginny Weasley colocar nada em bebidas de Harry?

− Sim, Molly fez.

− Você sabe o que ela colocou em sua bebida?

− Ela disse que era uma poção de nutrientes para ajudar Harry comer mais, mas eu não sei se isso é verdade.

− Você sabia que Harry fez a sua vontade no lugar de Grimmauld com Albus Dumbledore e Sirius Black como suas testemunhas?

− Não.

− Será que Harry dizer-lhe que queria um futuro com Ginny Weasley?

− Ele disse que não quer um com ela.

− Será que Harry dizer a Ginny que ele não queria retomar seu relacionamento com ela?

− Harry disse que ele disse a ela que ele não fez.

− Quando Harry dizer-lhe isso?

− Dois dias antes ele foi dado a poção.

Severus deu a Hermione o antídoto antes de pé na frente de Neville. −Você deu a Harry Potter o projeto da morte em vida?

− Não.

− Sabe quem foi?

− Não.

− Você tem um suspeito em mente?

− Molly Weasley.

− Você sabia que Harry fez a sua vontade, quando ele tinha quinze anos?

− Não.

− Você acreditou Harry e Ginny vai retomar seu relacionamento?

− Não, Harry é gay.

− Será que Harry dizer-lhe que ele era gay?

− Não.

− Por que você acredita que ele era gay se ele nunca te disse?

− Eu o vi ter uma ereção quando viu alguns meninos que nadam no lago.

− Quando foi isso?

− Quinto ano, não muito tempo depois começou termo.

Severus administrado o antídoto antes de se sentar. − Você é tanto clara de envenenar Harry.

− Queremos explicar algumas coisas, mas nós desejamos-lhe para manter esta informação para si mesmo.

− Eu prometo professora. − disse Hermione.

− Sim, eu prometo. − disse Neville.

− Quando os alunos voltarem vai ser difícil manter o responsável com intoxicação Harry se infiltre em fazer outra coisa. Kingsley vai ter um auror aqui para ficar de guarda com Harry quando ele tem os visitantes, mas o que ninguém vai saber é que Harry não vai ficar no hospital quando você voltar. Ampliamos câmaras de Severus para que haja outra sala, para Harry, com uma lareira juntou-se com as nossas assinaturas mágicas junto com Poppy. Poppy vai colocar Harry na sala que ele está usando agora, para a hora somente, então ele será devolvido para o quarto nas masmorras.

− Ele estará seguro com o professor Snape.

− Ele vai ser. − Severus disse, em seguida, pegou outro frasco, 'Eu estou perto de aperfeiçoar a poção para acordar Harry. Agora eu consegui acordar um sapo, os outros permanecem dormindo. Ele ainda pode levar algum tempo, mas eu acredito que vou ter uma cura para Harry muito em breve.

− Nós não estamos deixando ninguém saber o quão perto Severus seja, apenas Kingsley sabe. Não podemos correr o risco de que alguém poderia escorregar Harry algo que poderia matá-lo na próxima vez. Quando Harry acorda novamente ninguém saberá até Kingsley pode questionar Harry.

− Nós temos uma preocupação, não temos certeza se haverá qualquer tipo de lado a afetar desta poção. Eu estou certificando-se de que não irá prejudicar Harry de qualquer maneira, mas eu não posso dizer se algo poderia acontecer. Posso dizer que não vai ser uma ameaça à vida.

− Um efeito colateral seria melhor do que como ele é agora, a menos que ele não acordar. − disse Neville.

− Ele vai acordar, mas eu preciso para ajustar a minha receita antes de tentar usá-lo em Harry. Comecei com ingredientes que foram formulados para rãs, agora eu começo em um para os seres humanos.

− Você precisa de qualquer professor de ajuda?

− Obrigado Granger, mas não, eu estou bem. Esta não é uma poção difícil, está ficando as quantidades certas de que está tomando tempo. É basicamente o mesmo que o antídoto para o projeto da morte viva com alguns ingredientes extras e a agitação também é alterado, é o que toma tempo em que inventar uma nova poção.

− Mesmo que eu era um caso perdido eu sei que você era bom professor. Mas estou curioso para saber por que você queria que soubéssemos tudo isso. − disse Neville.

−Quando Harry acorda e depois que ele foi questionado vocês dois vai ser o primeiro a visitar. Ele pode ser confundido por um tempo, mas com duas pessoas lá que ele confia pode ajudar. Como Severus disse que não tem certeza de como ele vai ser uma vez que ele acordou, mas estamos esperando por uma recuperação completa, ele só poderia levar tempo.

− Harry me disse coisas que nunca disse a ninguém, nem mesmo Ron. Quando Ron recusou-se a acreditar que ele nunca colocou seu nome no Cálice de Fogo Harry admitiu que ele perdeu um pouco de confiança com Ron. Então, quando estávamos longe, Ron nos abandonou, Harry disse que nunca poderia confiar plenamente nele novamente. Mas ele também disse ao longo dos anos ele começou a afastar-se Ron, mas não podia explicar o porquê. Além de mim, ele disse que se sentia mais perto de Neville e Luna que qualquer outra pessoa.

− Sim, nós notamos uma distância emocional entre Harry e Ron e uma mais perto um para ambos. É por isso que sabia que não estava envolvido nesse. Se você se visto deixando aqui você poderia simplesmente dizer que você estava falando comigo no que diz respeito aos cuidados de Harry quando os alunos permanecem. Não é uma mentira, tecnicamente falando, como tudo isso é sobre segurança e cuidados de Harry.

− Nós vamos ter certeza que ninguém descobre o professor, só queremos Harry de volta. − disse Neville.

Minerva e Severus sabia que essas duas pessoas irão manter o seu segredo, mas eles também sabiam que faria qualquer coisa para se certificar de Harry continua a ser seguro. Então, eles decidiram ter estes dois jovens para ajudar com um pouco de investigação. Como Neville era amiga de Ginny e Hermione ainda estava tecnicamente namorada de Ron que não iria olhar desconfiado para eles estar na Toca.

**Nota tradutor:**

**E então o que será que vai acontecer?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo sete**

O dia em que os alunos estavam voltando para Hogwarts, Poppy conseguiu Harry estabeleceram em quartos de Severo. Houve um flu em seu quarto que foi definido para Poppy, Minerva e assinaturas mágicas de Severo. Minerva estava indo para informar a todos que a partir de agora, se Harry tinha visitantes haveria um auror presente em todos os momentos. Kingsley tinha trabalhado com Gawain ter Anthony estacionado em Hogwarts para o ano, pelo menos, mas todos eles esperavam Severo podia aperfeiçoar sua poção muito em breve. Ele sabia que estava perto, muito perto, ele só precisava de mais tempo.

Era a tarde do dia seguinte, logo após a última aula que muitos dos amigos de Harry chegaram no hospital, todos pedindo para visitar.

− Sta. Granger, Sr. Longbottom, vocês dois podem ir em primeiro lugar. − Poppy fez um gesto para a porta no final.

− Eu sou sua namorada, que eu deveria ir antes de Hermione. − Gina fervia.

− Eu faço as regras aqui Senhorita Weasley, se você não gosta deles, então você pode sair.

Hermione e Neville correu para a sala de final, onde eles viram o auror em pé ao lado da cama.

− Você vê Harry mais o que fazemos, como é que ele está? − Hermione perguntou, mas olhou para formulário ainda de Harry.

− Para ser honesto Granger, ele parece morto que é o que a poção faz. Madame Pomfrey tem liberado a cada poção fora do sistema do Sr. Potter, agora todos nós temos a esperança de que o professor Snape pode aperfeiçoar sua nova poção.

− Professor McGonagall nos disse para não dizer nada e nunca vai, mas é professor Snape se aproximando? − Neville perguntou.

− Ele acredita que sim, mas ele não vai testá-lo em Mr. Potter até que ele tinha tentado isso em muitos sapos. Até agora, três rãs ter acordado, não se fez.

− Mesmo que nós sabemos ou suspeitamos que fez isso, você acha que você nunca vai encontrar a prova?

− Neste momento, não, e sem mesmo o menor pedaço de evidência que não podemos obter permissão para interrogá-los sob Veritaserum.

− Harry nunca estará seguro. − disse Neville.

− Ele estará em perigo, mas estamos esperando que ele vai se lembrar de quem lhe deu a poção?

− Mas eles provavelmente enfiaram-na no suco ou xícara de chá desde que a Sra. Weasley me disse que ela deu a Harry uma poção de nutrientes, mas Madame Pomfrey nunca encontrou quaisquer vestígios de que tipo de poção em seu sistema. − disse Hermione.

− Sim, nós acreditamos que ela escorregou o sonífero em seu suco para que ninguém iria ficar desconfiado quando ele nunca acordou. Nós apenas esperamos que talvez o Sr. Potter vai lembrá-los fazendo algo suspeito.

Só então a porta aberta, Severus entrou em cena.

− Você fez isso professora? −Hermione perguntou ansiosamente.

− Eu estou perto, mas algo me ocorreu. − Severus removeu os encantos do corpo de Harry, em seguida, pegou o braço dele. − Fawkes usou suas lágrimas para curar Harry do veneno de basilisco, eu preciso testar uma pequena parte de seu tecido de todo essa cicatriz, Severus removeu um pequeno frasco e uma faca em seguida, delicadamente cortados em braço de Harry, em seguida, com sua varinha, ele foi capaz de obter algum tecido. Uma vez que estava no frasco, ele tirou outro frasco e deixou a gota de sangue em que frasco antes de curar o braço de Harry, colocar um pouco de pomada sobre ele, então envolveu-o. − Esperemos que isto irá me dar o último bit de informação que eu preciso.

− É muito ruim Fawkes não está aqui, ele gostava de Harry. − Hermione disse. − professor Hum, você se importaria se eu beijar Harry antes de substituir os encantos?

− Vá em frente, tanto de você. −Severus observou quando Hermione beijou a bochecha de Harry, Neville beijou a cabeça antes de ele substituiu os encantos em torno de Harry. − Ele vai acordar, estou certo disso.

− Obrigado professor. − Hermione lhe deu um pequeno sorriso antes de voltar para Harry. − Ela não está feliz no momento Anthony, porque Madame Pomfrey deixar-nos em primeiro lugar.

− Eu não será tirar os olhos deles, nunca medo.

− Agora que estamos todos aqui é duro saber que pode chegar a Harry. Sabemos que é um auror Anthony e não quer dizer que você irá falhar no seu trabalho, mas Ginny sobreviveu esgueirando este lugar com o Carrow de, Ron estava com Harry e eu, nós evitamos a captura ou até mesmo ser visto por meses.

− Onde é o mapa de Harry? − Neville perguntou.

− Professor McGonagall encontrou-o em sua bolsa, para que juntamente com a sua capa é com o professor Snape.

− Oh bem, Harry foi capaz de chegar a algum lugar no castelo com o seu mapa e capa.

− Onde foi que o mapa vem? − Anthony perguntou.

− Fred e George deu a Harry, mas se você ver os nomes na frente e conhecem os seus apelidos que lhe diz que o inventou. − Hermione olhou para cima. −Moony era Remus Lupin, Almofadinhas era Sirius Black, Pontas era James Potter, Rabicho era Peter Pettigrew, eles eram conhecidos como os saqueadores e inventou o mapa quando eram estudantes. Moony representa forma de lobisomem Remus, Almofadinhas representa animago de Sirius, um cão grande que se assemelhava a uma sombria. Pontas representa animago, um veado e Pettigrew era um rato, literal e figurativamente.

− Eles devem ter sido magos muito poderosos para charme que mapa quando Hogwarts é ilocalizável.

− A única coisa que não aparece no mapa é a Sala Precisa, sendo ilocalizável e como ela muda, de modo que o mapa não podia saber o que o quarto parecia que sempre que alguém o usou. − disse Neville.

− Sinto muito, mas seu tempo acabou.

− Vamos estar de volta. − Hermione olhou para formulário ainda de Harry. − Eu sinto sua falta Harry e eu quero te abraçar e nunca o deixar ir.

− Você vai Hermione, todos nós vontade. Snape poderia ter sido um bastardo, mas sabemos que ele protegeu Harry, então ele vai curar Harry também. Vamos lá, vamos começar a nossa lição de casa.

Anthony observou quando Hermione e Neville esquerda, segundos depois, Ginny e Ron correu para o quarto. Ambos olharam para Anthony antes de se sentar.

− Mamãe está trabalhando em uma poção Harry, para ajudar você acordar, ela era boa em poções é por isso que nunca viu um curador. Você tem que ficar até então por isso ainda pode se casar.

− É companheiro, você começa a ser um verdadeiro membro da família Weasley, mãe não pode esperar até que você a chamar de mãe.

Os olhos de Anthony permanecer nas duas cabeças vermelhas enquanto ouvia-os falar, especialmente quando eles mencionaram essa poção. Ele sabia que a ministra, diretora e Snape nunca iria permitir-lhes dar a Harry qualquer tipo de poção, mas Anthony pensou que poderia ser uma boa maneira de descobrir o que eles vão fazer, o que a poção é realmente.

Após a hora foi para cima e os visitantes terminou Anthony esperou por Poppy para voltar para o quarto.

− Poppy, você poderia dizer Severus que ouvi alguma coisa e eu vou estar lá com Minerva em breve, você terá que ouvir isso, assim como pode ser necessária à sua experiência.

− Vou ficar com Harry enquanto você buscar Minerva. Então, eu vou levá-lo através do Flu e vê-lo lá em poucos minutos.

No momento em que Poppy e Harry desapareceu Anthony foi para a diretora, em seguida, ambos orientado para as masmorras onde o auror explicou sobre a poção Molly está fazendo.

− Então eu lhe permitirei visitar, mas ela não vai ter essa poção em qualquer lugar perto de Harry. O momento em que ela está no quarto e, provavelmente, com Ginny eu gostaria que você confiscar a poção Anthony. Se um de nós estavam lá ela poderia acreditar que algo está acontecendo, ainda que lhe foi dado ordens pelo ministro no bem-estar de Harry, além de Severus e eu tenho que ser informado sobre nada em relação a Harry. Explicando que é a sua autoridade é tudo que é necessário para que ela não pode argumentar, que ela vai. Se ela se recusa a entregá-lo, selar a porta e envie-nos o seu patrono.

− Você acha que poderia ser uma poção para acordá-lo?

−Poderá, mas poderia ser combinado com o controlo para um total de. Eu acredito que eu deveria ter a poção dentro de um dia ou assim. Podemos vencer Molly muito ele. Então aqui está a coisa, não é atrasar acordar Harry para ver se ela vem com alguma poção ou vamos acordá-lo no momento em que tem a poção pronto?

− Mesmo que isso poderia pegar Molly para fora, todos nós queremos Harry para acordar. Então, se você fazer a poção Severo antes de Molly então vamos acordá-lo.

− Agora que você tem tido algum progresso com os sapos que você acredita que pode haver algum lado afeta?' Minerva perguntou.

− Sim, mas a partir de agora eu não posso dizer o quê. As rãs todos vieram da mesma área, mas quando voltei eles pareciam desaparecer e nunca mais os vi. Era como se eles não querem a sua casa mais, eles queriam uma casa diferente. Eu não sei, mas eles foram capazes de se mover e eles ainda tiveram suas habilidades vocais, todos os seus membros trabalhou como deveriam. Estou esperando o máximo que vai acontecer e da forma como as rãs se comportou de que Harry será confundido.

− Em seguida, continuar seu trabalho Severo, se eu ouvir de Molly sabemos o que vamos fazer. Obrigado Anthony, mas estou surpresa que falou sobre uma poção.

− Não tenho a certeza por que, eles também sabem a partir de agora ninguém pode tocar Harry. Eles foram revistados e interrogados então por que eles acreditam que você permitiria uma poção para ser administrado. Eles têm me preocupado e curioso.

− Sim, eu admito que sou assim. − Minerva suspirou, mas ela notou Poppy e Severo tanto parecia preocupado. Por que as duas crianças Weasley falar sobre uma poção que nunca seria permitido perto Harry, o que eles estavam fazendo.

**Nota tradutor:**

**Mas o que será que vai acontecer depois dessa descoberta? Porque será que os Weasley estão agindo suspeitos?**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo oito**

Foram três dias mais tarde, quando Minerva olhou para cima bruscamente quando a porta do escritório se abriu. − Severus.

Severus ergueu um frasco. −Ele funciona.

− Em seres humanos?

− Ele funciona em todos os animais que eu tentei, então eu adicionei alguns ingredientes extras que eu tenho de Harry, então eu acredito que vai funcionar.

− Acho que a única coisa que vai acontecer se ele não funciona é que ele vai ficar dormindo.

− Sim, não há nenhum perigo para ele.

− Então eu vou conhecê-lo para baixo em seus quartos com Poppy, Hermione, Neville e Kingsley.

− Eu estarei esperando. −Severus assentiu, em seguida, correu da sala.

Severus não era um homem paciente para que ele andou para trás e na frente da cama de Harry. Quando ele ouviu passos, ele olhou para cima para ver o ministro, o auror, a matrona, a diretora e dois amigos de Harry entrar no quarto.

− Você tem certeza que ele vai trabalhar Severus? − Kingsley perguntou.

− Sim, eu tenho certeza.

− Então, vamos fazê-lo. − Poppy disse como ela foi para um lado da cama e abriu a boca de Harry.

− Eu não sou normalmente um homem nervoso, mas agora eu sou. − Severus soltou um grande fôlego, em seguida, derramou a poção na boca de espera de Harry.

Foi instante, Harry engasgou e surgiram, ele olhou ao redor descontroladamente. − Você está bem Harry, você está bem. −Poppy disse suavemente como ela ajudou Harry deitar-se para baixo.

− Quem é Você?

− Você reconhece qualquer um de nós Harry? − Minerva perguntou.

Harry balançou a cabeça: − Não, quem é você, onde eu estou?

− Seu nome é Harry Potter, você está em Hogwarts, é uma escola. Meu nome é Minerva McGonagall e eu sou a diretora de Hogwarts, este homem. −Minerva apontou para Severus. − Seu nome é Severus Snape e ele é um professor, ele era o único que curou você. Este homem. − Minerva apontou para Kingsley. − O nome dele é Kingsley Shacklebolt e ele é o ministro, a mulher ao seu lado é a médica de Hogwarts e tem cuidado de você por anos, seu nome é Poppy Pomfrey embora você geralmente chamá-la de Madame Pomfrey. O outro homem está aqui para mantê-lo seguro, seu nome é Anthony Corsen e os dois no final da sua cama são seus amigos, Hermione Granger e Neville Longbottom.

− Será que algum desses nomes soam familiares Harry? −Poppy perguntou.

− Não, você disse que era para me manter seguro, estou em perigo?

− Sim, alguém envenenado você e você estar dormindo, quase no momento da morte durante cinco meses. Os que estão nessa sala são todos aqui para mantê-lo seguro, para protegê-lo até que possamos encontrar provas sobre o que essas pessoas fizeram para você.

− Harry. −Kingsley se sentou na cama. − Eu te conheço desde que tinha quinze anos, nos tornamos amigos. Eu sou um auror, por isso mesmo que eu sou ministro ainda sei meu dever como um auror. Eu era o seu guarda algumas vezes, eu mantive-o seguro enquanto estávamos movendo-o para uma casa segura ou aqui para Hogwarts. Você me disse uma vez que eu fiz você se sentir seguro, mas não só porque eu era uma auror, porque se tornou amigos. Há muito nós temos que explicar para que você saiba qual é o perigo. Agora você está no quarto de reposição de Severus aposentos privados, seus quartos são protegidos que significa que ninguém pode inseri-los sem Severus permitindo-lhes muito.

− Harry, mesmo que você não reconhece qualquer um de nós, Neville e eu tê-lo conhecido e sido seu amigo desde que tinha onze anos, o nosso primeiro ano aqui em Hogwarts. −Hermione sorriu.

− Antes de chegarmos a mais explicações Poppy deve examiná-lo. −disse Minerva.

− Harry. −Poppy esperou até que ele olhou para ela. −Todos nós aqui estão ... especial, essa escola é ensinar às crianças como usar seus especiais ... habilidades. Você tem alguma idéia do que estou falando?

Harry balançou a cabeça: −Não, eu não sei de nada.

− Não há nenhuma maneira fácil de dizer isso, mas esta é uma escola de magia, eu sou um bruxo o mesmo que você, Severus, Anthony e Neville. Minerva, Poppy e Hermione são bruxas. Usamos a nossa magia para o bem Harry, um auror é um coletor bruxo das trevas, protegemos as pessoas boas de bruxas e bruxos maus. Poppy vai usar suas habilidades mágicas para examiná-lo, só sei que você está seguro. −disse Kingsley.

−Hum, tudo bem. −Harry olhou para a matrona. −Você tem olhos gentis.

− Obrigado. − Poppy sorriu, em seguida, levou-a varinha de sua manga. −Tudo bem, é a minha varinha, é como vou examiná-lo, mas não vou tocar em você, basta ver. −Poppy moveu a varinha sobre Harry enquanto falava seus encantos. −Você é perfeitamente saudável. Talvez você poderia ver-nos melhor com seus óculos.

− Mas eu vejo muito bem, aquele cara tem uma pequena cicatriz em seu pescoço.

− Eu faço, mas como é que você vê isso? A mão de Neville foi para o seu pescoço.

− Como eu disse, eu posso ver bem.

− Severus, poderia sua poção ter curado a visão de Harry?

− O último ingrediente que eu usei foi o tecido do braço de Harry, onde Fawkes curou. É possível que houvesse algum resíduo das lágrimas Phoenix ainda. Eu preciso executar algum teste sobre a poção para dizer com certeza.

− Você me curou?

− Eu fiz, eu inventei uma poção que acordou você. O veneno que lhe foi dada foi chamado o projeto da morte em vida, que se destina a mantê-lo uma polegada da morte, a menos que o antídoto é dado no prazo de vinte e quatro horas. Você não foi levado para um curador até depois disso, então por cinco meses de ter estado à beira da morte. Eu usei meu conhecimento de poções para fazer um novo.

− Severus trabalhou sem parar Harry, a partir do momento que ele descobriu o que aconteceu com você. Havia dias em que ele nunca comemos e quase não dormi.

− Hum, obrigado, mas por que alguém iria querer me envenenar?

− Temos teorias, dois, na verdade, é o seu dinheiro, você é muito rico, o outro é você possui uma varinha muito especial. Agora eu não estou falando sobre a varinha você usa o tempo todo, você ganhou outra varinha que é muito especial e é procurado por um grande número de pessoas. Acreditamos que as pessoas que fizeram isso ia fazer parecer que você está tão perto quanto a família para que eles pudessem entrar em seu cofre e roubar de você, um deles estava escondendo a varinha e sua chave de abóbada. O chefe de Anthony foi capaz de usar sua mágica para encontrar a varinha e todos os seus pertences. Mas o que eles não sabiam era que seus pais chamado quatro pessoas que seriam seus guardiães se eles morressem.

− Onde estão meus pais?

− Sinto muito Harry, mas morreu quando você era um bebê. Podemos explicar tudo isso mais tarde. Minerva e Severus estavam duas pessoas seus pais chamados a ter uma palavra a dizer sobre você no caso de você não poderia falar por si mesmo. É por isso que você está aqui em Hogwarts e não no hospital de nosso mundo.

− Tenho que qualquer outra família?

− Não, Hermione e Neville são amigos, mas muitas vezes você disse Hermione era como sua irmã. Havia rumores por aí que você e Hermione eram um casal, de modo que todos saibam que você só pensa nela como uma irmã. Você tornou-se mais perto de Neville ao longo dos anos, então eu diria que você pensar nele como um irmão. Ambos Hermione e Neville não tem irmãos ou irmãs, os pais de Neville ter sido no hospital desde que ele era um bebê e neste momento eles nunca vão ficar bem. É por isso que você e Neville sempre se sentiu próximo, você tinha uma conexão, de certa forma.

− Ok, então o que acontece agora, comigo. Quer dizer, eu tenho um lugar para ir, uma casa?

− Você ia comprar um Harry, antes que isso acontecesse. Nós estávamos falando um dia, você disse que quer uma casa que estava no meio de um monte de terra para que você teria um pouco de privacidade. A casa seria na cidade da cavidade de Godric, onde você nasceu?

− Nome estranho, então onde eu vou ficar especialmente se eu estou em perigo? Eu não vou saber a quem se preocupar.

− Se quiser, você vai ficar aqui, nos meus aposentos. Você tem seu próprio quarto e o uso da sala de estar e cozinha. Quando você está até deixando estes quartos Hogwarts é muito grande, é um castelo. Não há pressa para sair, você está seguro aqui especialmente nestes quartos.

− Ok, obrigado, então vou receber a minha memória de volta?

− Isso é difícil de dizer, vou estudar ambas as poções para determinar se você vai. Eu tenho um pequeno laboratório nestes quartos que eu uso para minhas poções pessoais.

− Como meus pais morrer?

− Você fica com direito de as perguntas difíceis. −Kingsley suspirou. − Isso pode ser difícil de ouvir, mas eles foram assassinados por um bruxo muito escuro. Eles estavam tentando protegê-lo e estavam dispostos a morrer para mantê-lo seguro. Há muito que você precisa ouvir, mas que bruxo das trevas agora está morto e novamente este vai ser difícil de ouvir, mas você o matou seis meses atrás, aqui mesmo, em Hogwarts durante uma luta enorme. Todos nós, que só usam luz mágica estavam lutando toda a sua equipa que usar magia negra.

− Então eu vou ficar em apuros para matar alguém?

− Não, ele tentou matá-lo muitas vezes.

− Cinco vezes antes daquela noite. − disse Hermione.

− Sim, novamente, duas vezes naquela noite. Mas você não o matar no sentido mais verdadeiro. Ele usou o que se chama a maldição da morte, você usou um feitiço relativamente simples e legal chamado um charme desarmante. Seus feitiços conheceram e se recuperaram em cima dele que é o que o matou.

− Estou confuso, mas por agora, quantos anos eu sou?

− Dezoito, em nosso mundo que está classificado como um adulto aos dezessete anos. Mas quando você foi envenenado que mudou tão Severus e Minerva seria seu tutor até a idade de vinte e cinco. Agora você está acordado você pode tomar decisões por si mesmo. − disse Kingsley.

− Mas eu não sei nada, não seria melhor se eles me dizem o que fazer, até que eu saiba o que está acontecendo?

− Se quiser Harry, gostaríamos de continuar a tomar conta de você e qualquer coisa que possa precisar. Mas eu estou surpreso que você tenha tido tudo isso. − disse Minerva.

− Bem, mesmo que tudo parecer loucura, o que posso fazer quando eu não tenho nenhuma idéia de quem eu sou, então eu tenho que confiar em você mesmo se você estiver tudo latir.

Todos na sala riram. − Sim, bem, vamos chegar a isso mais tarde, agora, porém, está com fome?

− Faminto, parece que minha garganta foi cortada.

− Então é hora de comer e beber, então podemos começar a dar-lhe mais algumas informações. −Minerva saiu da sala com Kingsley, Anthony, Severus e Poppy, deixando Hermione e Neville a sós com Harry. Agora eles tinham de trabalhar para fora como explicar a Harry sobre sua vida, sobre Voldemort e sobre o Weasley.

**Nota tradutor:**

**Finalmente Harry acordou, mas e agora o que ele vai fazer?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo nove**

− Poderia este ser temporário? −Kingsley perguntou.

− Não tenho a certeza, vou precisar para realizar alguns testes da poção e sobre Harry também.

− Quando você começa o tempo Severus, ele está acordado então não há pressa. − disse Minerva.

− Será que vamos deixar todo mundo sabe que ele está acordado? − Severus perguntou.

− Nós vamos, mas vamos dizer a todos que ele ainda precisa de cura intensa, então não haverá visitas por um tempo. Mas Anthony, eu quero que você observe os dois Weasley quando ele é anunciado. − disse Kingsley.

− Como eles não têm idéia Severus foi mesmo trabalhando em um antídoto isso irá chocá-los. Mas tenho certeza de quando ouvem que não vai ser feliz em tudo. Eu melhor chamar um elfo doméstico então Harry pode comer.

De volta à sala Neville e Hermione estavam dizendo Harry sobre si mesmos como eles sabiam que seria melhor esperar por Kingsley para explicar mais a Harry sobre a sua vida.

− Então, é como uma escola, você e outros três rapazes dividia o quarto com me, aqui neste castelo?

− Sim, na torre de Gryffindor. Todos os alunos quando eles chegam são classificados em uma das quatro casas. Você, eu e Hermione estão em Gryffindor. Mas há Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw e Slytherin.

− Eu estava na Ravenclaw quando eu era um estudante aqui. −Kingsley sorriu enquanto caminhava de volta com os outros.

Poppy ajudou Harry sente-se, em seguida, Minerva colocou uma bandeja sobre as pernas de Harry. −Eu estava na Gryffindor, Poppy estava em Hufflepuff.

− Eu estava na Gryffindor. −disse Anthony.

− E eu estava em Slytherin, normalmente os alunos da Slytherin e Gryffindor desprezar uns aos outros. Mas meu melhor amigo como um estudante era uma menina da Gryffindor. Você tem amigos de todas as casas de Slytherin para além. − disse Severus.

− Mais ou menos como a rivalidade escola, eles praticam esportes uns contra os outros, como críquete? − Harry perguntou antes de comer.

− Esses são os jogos do mundo não-mágico, nós temos nossos próprios esportes aqui. Nosso principal delas é chamado de Quidditch, que era capitão da Gryffindor e desempenhou o cargo de investigador. Podemos explicar tudo sobre isso outra vez, continuar comendo.

− Então eu estava de bom neste Quidditch? Harry comeu um pouco mais.

− Você era excelente e muitas vezes batia na minha casa. Eu sou chefe de Slytherin então naturalmente eu apoio minha própria casa. Você é muito hábil Harry, como seu pai.

− Severus, eu não acredito que eu já ouvi você paga James um elogio. − Poppy sorriu.

− Nós não poderíamos ter gostado um do outro Poppy, mas eu admito que ele era talentoso com esse jogo impossível, ele gostava de mostrar fora no campo ou fora.

− Agora que soa mais como Severus.

− Então você conhecia meus pais Severus?

− Sua mãe era minha melhor amiga quando éramos jovens. Eu conhecia seu pai, mas desprezava o outro.

− James e Severus nunca perdeu uma oportunidade para azarar o outro. Tantas vezes eu tive que quebrar os dois para cima, juntamente com o seu padrinho. Eu acredito que James e Sirius aterrissou em detenção mais do que qualquer outro estudante.

− Além de Harry, professor Snape foi sempre dando detenção. − disse Neville.

− Professor, oh é que você, eu deveria chamá-lo o professor também?

− Não, você pode usar o meu nome Harry. Mas o que o Sr. Longbottom disse é verdade, eu dar-lhe muitas detenções, a maioria admito que você não merecia.

− Você vai explicar por que você deu a Harry detenção, Severus quando você acabou de dizer que ele não os merecias? −Minerva perguntou.

− Porque você acontecer para olhar exatamente como seu pai, além de seus olhos, olhos de Lily.

− Lily, que é um nome bonito. Eu não sei mesmo o que eu pareço, há um espelho por perto?

− Logo, não há mais a explicar e se você se viu agora que iria acrescentar muito mais perguntas.

− Eu não sou deformada ou qualquer coisa, sou eu? − Harry colocou as mãos sobre o rosto. − Um nariz, lábios, olhos, testa, mas isso é difícil, algum tipo de marca.

− A cicatriz, que você teve desde que você era quinze meses de idade, vamos explicar, continuar comendo. − disse Kingsley.

− Ok, então você disse o ministro, é que, como primeiro-ministro?

− De certa forma, ele é o chefe do mundo não-mágico, eu sou chefe do mundo mágico.

− Só assim eu sei que você não está latindo, você pode me mostrar um pouco de magia?

Severus balançou sua varinha de modo a bandeja de Harry flutuava no ar até o final da cama, em seguida, volta-se novamente, fixando-se suavemente sobre as pernas.

− Satisfeito?

− É um começo.

− Ele nunca está satisfeito, por que não estou surpreso.

− Comporte-se Severus. −Minerva disse: −Eu acredito que eu poderia mostrar Harry algo que iria mostrar o que a nossa magia pode fazer. −Minerva sorriu para Harry, então, transformada, seu gato saltou sobre a cama, cutucou a mão de Harry, em seguida, pulou antes de mudar de volta. −Isto é chamado Animagus, a transformação de uma pessoa em um animal. Seu pai e padrinho eram animagos.

− Uau, eu não seria um gato, porém, eu seria um pássaro legal, eu poderia voar.

− Veja, Harry não se lembra quem ele é, mas ele sabe que ele gostaria de voar. − disse Neville.

− Sim, deve haver algo entranhado nele que sabe que ele vai voar. −disse Kingsley.

− Bruxos e bruxas podem voar como um pássaro?

− Não, nós usamos vassouras; é assim que você jogar Quidditch, em vassouras no ar. − disse Minerva.

− Vassouras, agora que é ridículo, mas tudo soa ridículo até agora. Então, o que você ensina Severus?

− Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, mas eu sou um mestre de poções e fez ensinam que antes Mudando de assunto.

− Eu ensinei a transfiguração, você foi bastante talentoso nessa classe.

− Então, como você mudou em um gato, você ensina as crianças para mudar as coisas. O que é defesa contra as artes das trevas?

− Você aprende magias para que possa defender-se contra as bruxas escuras e assistentes. Mesmo que eu odeio admitir isso, você foi o melhor na defesa durante seus anos aqui, você tinha um talento natural com defesa contra as artes das trevas.

− Então, nós estamos ensinados a defender, mas não para atacar, é que a luz e a escuridão que você mencionou?

− Sim, exatamente, boas ou leves bruxos e bruxas nunca mais atacar sem motivo, geralmente eles só defender até que conclui pela captura ou rendição, na ocasião ímpar, morte. − disse Kingsley.

Harry balançou a cabeça, em seguida, terminou o seu alimento. −Quem fez o cozimento é grande, que a comida foi maravilhosa.

− Vamos explicar isso mais tarde, devemos começar com que nós acreditamos que você envenenado. −disse Kingsley.

− Hum, tudo bem, mas eu preciso do banheiro e eu não estou vestida.

− Severus, ele é todo seu. −Poppy disse, em seguida, saiu da sala com os outros.

− Você vai ser fraco desde que você não mudou em cinco meses, por isso é melhor deixar as roupas. Eu tenho um manto para você aqui. − Severus foi para o guarda-roupa. −Eu tenho isso para você não muito tempo depois que foram transferidos para meus aposentos.

− Obrigado, por tudo, poupando-me, e cuidar de mim. Por que você é?

− Eu fiz uma promessa a sua mãe para sempre protegê-lo. Mas durante seus anos aqui eu tive que fingir que eu te desprezava, que será explicado, mas eu vim para cuidar de você. −Severus colocou o manto sobre Harry então removido os cobertores: −Se você se sente fraco me dizer imediatamente. − Severus passou o braço em torno de Harry, em seguida, levantou.

− Oh, eu vejo o que você quer dizer, minhas pernas se sentir como eles são feitos de borracha.

− Sim, eles vão, por falta de uso, juntamente com a poção. −Severus manteve uma preensão apertada de Harry enquanto caminhavam lentamente até o banheiro. −Eu vou virar a cabeça enquanto você vai sobre seu negócio.

− Eu não tenho idéia se eu sou o tipo tímido ou não, mas é bom desde que você está ajudando. −Harry fez o que tinha que fazer, em seguida, lavou as mãos diante Severus ajudou-o de volta para a cama.

− Como você se sente agora que você mudou? −Poppy perguntou.

− Mais ou menos fraca, minhas pernas pareciam de borracha ou geléia, mas Severus é forte.

− Devemos chegar a estas explicações. −Kingsley se sentou na cadeira ao lado da cama. −Por causa do bruxo das trevas...

− Desculpe, mas o que era o seu nome?

−Voldemort ou Lord Voldemort, seu nome verdadeiro era Tom Riddle, isso soa familiar para você?' Kingsley perguntou.

− Não, tudo bem, desculpe, vá em frente.

− Por causa de Voldemort lhe foram mantidos seguros e vou explicar por que em breve. Mas quando Albus Dumbledore, que costumava ser diretor aqui antes de morrer, ele iria permitir-lhe para ficar com seu amigo, Ron Weasley e sua família. Assim, desde a idade de doze anos e durante as férias, você iria gastar parte de seu tempo com sua família. Agora, tanto quanto você acredita Ron era o seu melhor amigo. Depois da nossa guerra acabou você foi com a família Weasley para a sua casa. Para as primeiras semanas você, como a maioria de nós, descansado, mas nós tínhamos necessidade de assistir a muitos funerais. Um mês após a luta que todos nós sentamos juntos para explicar o que todo mundo estava fazendo. Essa foi a primeira vez que algum de nós te vi desde que a luta, você parecia e soava um pouco cansado. − Kingsley olhou para Hermione.

− Você me disse que se sentia exausta, como se tivesse lutado por anos e de uma forma que era. Então, quando você adormeceu durante o dia nenhum de nós pensou em nada disso, porque você fez parece cansado.

− Quando Poppy primeira examinou você encontrou vestígios de um projeto de dormir, que é uma poção de ter tomado muitas vezes ao longo dos anos. Acreditamos que essas pessoas lhe deram essa poção para fazer você parecer cansada por isso, quando eles lhe deram o projeto da morte em vida não parece incomum para você estar dormindo.

− Agora acreditamos que Molly Weasley, Ginny Weasley e Ron Weasley estão envolvidos. Molly é a mãe que passa a ser bom em fazer poções e ela sempre agiu como sua mãe. Ginny Weasley é a única menina de sete filhos, ela estava obcecada com você e você dois fizeram data de há um ano, mais de um ano atrás, mas durou apenas alguns meses. Ela está sempre acontecendo sobre ser sua namorada, mas você disse Hermione que você não seria retomar o seu relacionamento com Ginny como você sabia que não iria funcionar. Ginny também tentou nos dizer que ela viu você fazendo a sua vontade, que nomeou como seu beneficiário, mas Albus Dumbledore tinha a sua vontade, juntamente com seus pais quer. Acreditamos que eles queriam que você inconsciente para que eles pudessem entrar em seu cofre para roubar de você.

− Como é que eu obtenha muito dinheiro?

Todos olharam para o outro antes de Hermione explicou como seus pais o deixaram bastante, mas a riqueza veio de seu padrinho. Eles sabiam que Harry estava apenas ouvindo as de básicos, mas eles tinham que fazê-lo entender que ainda havia perigo e eles vão tentar chegar a Harry de outras maneiras.

**Nota tradutor:**

**Realmente... mais um capítulo pronto**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo dez**

− A maior parte de seu dinheiro veio do lado do seu pai da família, mas você foi deixado um monte de seu padrinho quando ele morreu há alguns anos. Nós vamos explicar mais sobre isso mais tarde. − disse Kingsley.

− Ok, então estes Weasley são os que me envenenadas, mas eles eram meus amigos.

− Sim, e dois deles, Rony e Gina estão aqui na escola, Ron, Hermione e Neville estão fazendo seu último ano aqui, você teria sido muito se você não estivesse envenenado, Ginny está fazendo seu sexto ano. Antes do início das aulas que estava na ala hospitalar, que é parte do castelo. Quando qualquer um de seus amigos visitaram quer Minerva, Poppy ou Severus iria manter o relógio sobre você para se certificar de que eles nunca lhe deram qualquer coisa que possa prejudicá-lo. Agora, quando você tem visitantes Anthony fica de guarda. − disse Kingsley.

− Todo mundo estava bem com sendo vigiado para além de Rony e Gina, eles sempre reclamaram e disseram que você era a família que nunca iria machucá-lo, também Molly ficava perguntando a ser autorizados a entrar na escola para vê-lo. Nós só tínhamos suspeitas que eram eles, mas não fomos indo para ter a chance de você se machucar de novo. − disse Minerva.

− Quando os estudantes regressaram Anthony estava com você quando nós permitimos que os seus amigos para visitar, Poppy iria levá-lo para seu hospital e Anthony iria ficar de guarda, então você poderia ser trazido de volta aqui. Agora o momento eles percebem que você está acordado que eles vão querer vê-lo, então, novamente, você vai passar para o quarto no hospital onde Anthony voltará a te guardar e um charme serão colocados ao seu redor para que eles não podem te tocar, ninguém pode tocá-lo. − Kingsley olhou para Severus.

− Existem muitos poções que podem ser administrados apenas por tocar, ele é absorvido através da pele. Como o ministro disse Molly é talentoso com poções, então eu vim com um feitiço que daria a todos um choque, como um choque elétrico se eles tentaram tocá-lo.

− Ok, mas se eles querem me machucar e me roubar, então eu não quero vê-los.

− Falamos sobre isso Harry, agora não podemos começar a prova que eles fizeram isso. Então, estamos esperando que eles escorregar de alguma forma. Se você pudesse nós queremos que você deixá-los visitar, você estará seguro só não deixe que em nós suspeitamos eles. Eles vão tentar dizer que eles pensam de você como família e foi tempo que você ficou com eles. Todos nós queremos que você precisa fazer é dizer-lhes que desde que você não se lembra deles você decidiu ficar com Severus como ele é o único que você salvou, você se sente seguro com ele.

− Isso vai chocá-los. − Neville murmurou então corou. – Desculpe professor.

− Não há necessidade Sr. Longbottom, todo mundo acreditou que eu odiava Harry.

− Harry, você, Ron e eu fiz um monte de coisas ao longo dos anos, mas uma coisa que nós fizemos um monte foi investigar o comportamento estranho ou suspeito. Assim, em uma maneira que você vai fazer isso de novo, na esperança de que eles vão dar-se afastado. Desde o fim da guerra Ron tornou-se o meu namorado, mas quando eu descobri que ele pode estar envolvido em ferir você, eu queria deixá-lo. Mas, falando com a professora McGonagall e professor Snape eu percebi que se eu continuei fingindo que pode encontrar mais informações, o que fiz. Neville também finge ser seus amigos, mas nós somos os únicos que sabem que estão envolvidos. −Hermione deu a Harry um sorriso bondoso.

− Quando o auror chefe, Gawain Robards questionou pela primeira vez os Weasleys, com a ajuda de Anthony, eles também procurar a Toca; que é o nome de sua casa. Nem auror encontrado nada suspeito além do fato de que Ron tentou esconder a sua varinha e a chave para o cofre, ele disse que se esqueceram que estavam lá. Mas Hermione fez encontrar uma coisa no quarto de Ginny, um buraco no chão que estava sob sua cama. Quando ela se mudou a placa de piso solto, ela encontrou uma carta de você para Hermione e um para Ron. Ela também encontrou um outro pedaço de pergaminho com palavras escritas e outra vez, especialmente o seu nome e que era muito semelhante à sua escrita. Ela começou completamente diferente até que finalmente parecia o suficiente como o seu o suficiente para passar com sua escrita.

− Então você meio que jogou detetive e descobriu que ela estava forjando minha escrita, como a vontade.

− Sim, eu fiz, tive o cuidado como temos sido em situações semelhantes antes.

− Neville visitou para ajudar também. Agora, quando você fazer poções um monte de ingredientes são plantas, Neville é muito bom em fitoterapia e ele pode identificar qualquer planta que existe. Severus deu-lhe uma lista do que procurar se era uma planta viva ou um que tinha sido colhidas e secas. Agora Molly tem uma sala de poções, mas Neville nunca encontrou qualquer coisa que estava na lista, e ela tem um jardim, mas novamente nada na lista foi encontrada. Mas ele fez encontrar um pequeno jardim escondido dentro do galinheiro, essas plantas necessárias para o projeto da morte em vida estavam lá, juntamente com outros que Severus nos disse poderiam ser usados na poção que você transferir pelo toque.

− Ok, então você quer que eu vá com o ato de ser seu amigo.

− De certa forma, você não se lembra que eles eram amigos para que você não tem que agir como um amigo, mas eles vão tentar usar isso para fazê-lo parecer mais do que é. Como Ginny e como ela continua dizendo que você é o namorado quando você disse a Hermione que você não era. Eles são ambos muito bons mentirosos e vai usar isso para tentar manipulá-lo, mas como dissemos, você não estará sozinho com eles. −Kingsley olhou para Severus.

− Com sua permissão Harry, eu estava indo para estar na sala, ao mesmo tempo, mas invisível.

− Então, a magia pode fazer-nos invisíveis?

− Podemos até certo ponto, mas o que eu quero dizer é que eu uso o manto da invisibilidade que faz qualquer um usá-lo completamente indetectável. Eu lhe disse que seu pai e eu desprezava o outro, a capa pertenceu a seu pai, é por isso que eu pedi permissão. Enquanto Anthony está a observá-los, que eles sabem que ele vai ser, eles não vão me ver o que dará um outro conjunto de olhos no quarto. Mas há mais Harry, eu era um espião por um longo tempo, eu usei minhas habilidades para espionar Voldemort para Albus Dumbledore, eu seria um dos apoiantes de Voldemort, tanto quanto ele sabia, eu era seu. −Severus sentou-se o fim da cama. − Houve um tempo em que eu era um dos apoiantes do senhor escuro, eu estava manipulado para se juntar às fileiras dos Comensais da morte, quando eu ainda era um estudante aqui. Quando ele ameaçou sua mãe que mudou de lado e se tornou um espião. Vi e ouvi coisas que muitos outros na mesma sala perdidas.

− Sim, Severus faria um excelente auror. Então você vê Harry, Anthony será visto como a sua guarda, vigilante e eles vão saber isso. Eles tentaram desvios antes e agora você está acordado acreditamos que eles iriam tentar novamente, para tentar distrair Anthony, mas Severus estará ao seu lado.

− Mesmo que não aurores são treinados para se distrair e nada que fazer vai me distrair estamos tomando todas as precauções para se certificar de que você está seguro, enquanto na sua presença.

− Um, ok, com certeza, eu posso tentar fazê-los pensar que eu não sei o que eles estão fazendo. Mas quando nos tornamos amigos ou de onde você como Severus, um professor?

− Eu só conheci hoje, oficialmente, mas eu faria qualquer coisa para se certificar de que você está seguro. Voldemort matou a minha esposa há dois anos, de modo a ajudar a protegê-lo é uma maneira de agradecê-lo para livrar nosso mundo de um malvado feiticeiro, o bruxo mais escuro que já existiu.

− Oh, me desculpe, mas eu estou feliz por ter ajudado, mesmo que eu não me lembro.

− Estou curioso sobre algo. −disse Neville.

− Então explique Neville. − disse Kingsley.

− Ok, Harry não tem idéia de quem ele é, quem somos ou qualquer coisa sobre o mundo mágico. Por que ele se lembrar de coisas do mundo trouxa, como o críquete e o primeiro-ministro?

− Uma questão interessante, que eu não posso responder. − disse Kingsley. − Severus, você tem uma opinião sobre isso?

− Poderia ser uma de duas razões para isso. O primeiro pode ser que desde que a maioria dos eventos traumáticos de Harry aconteceu no mundo mágico, incluindo morrendo de modo que poderia ser a razão pela qual ele não tem nenhuma memória de magia ou qualquer coisa a ver com o nosso mundo. A segunda razão que é o que eu acredito ser o certo é que somos mágicos, nosso núcleo é mágico e nossos poções só funcionam em pessoas mágicas. Todas as pessoas mágicas não recebem doenças trouxas porque o nosso núcleo mágico combate-los, mas temos as nossas próprias versões dos que poções e curandeiros podem curar.

− Eu disse quando eu inventei a poção que ele pode ter lado-afeta, mas não será uma ameaça à vida, então eu acredito que uma das poções é o que causa Harry a perder toda a sua memória de sua vida mágica, porque ele tem um núcleo mágico. Nossas poções não funcionam em trouxas e em alguns casos eles podem matar um trouxa. O projeto da morte em vida é quase mortal e se o antídoto não é dado nas vinte e quatro horas do que essa pessoa continuará a ser o mesmo para o resto de suas vidas. Ninguém jamais acordado uma vez que eles passaram a marca de vinte e quatro horas, assim, para todos nós sabemos que ou poção ou o que eu apenas fiz é a razão pela qual ele não tem nenhuma memória do nosso mundo.

− Parece razoável, mas Poppy, Hermione, Neville e eu preciso descer para o jantar antes que alguém perceba que se foi, Severus permanecerá aqui e eles vão acreditar que ele está com você.

− Lembre-se de Harry, você acabou de acordar de cinco meses, isso vai levar tempo antes que seu corpo será capaz de fazer qualquer coisa normal. Então, eu desejo para você ficar na cama para os próximos dias, pelo menos, usando apenas o banheiro com ajuda de Severus.

− Eu vou, obrigado Madame Pomfrey. − Harry esperou até que os outros deixaram. − Não é mais preciso ouvir, não é?

− Sim, bastante, que agora podemos explicar, mas é melhor ter um pouco de uma pausa ou você terá muito para processar. Assim como sobre eu trabalhar em algum jantar e podemos apenas falar, sobre o que quiser.

− Parece bom, obrigado Severus. −Harry lhe deu um sorriso e, embora ele não se lembrava essas pessoas e ele sabia que estava em perigo, Harry sentiu em seu coração que ele podia confiar os que tinham acabado de sair, ele poderia confia-los com sua vida.

**Nota tradutor:**

**E então o que será que vai acontecer a seguir na vida de Harry?**

**Espero vocês nos reviews**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo onze**

Perto do final do jantar, Hermione olhou para Neville depois para Anthony, que estava sentado ao lado de Madame Pomfrey. Hermione e Neville sabia que era próximo a professora McGonagall fazendo seu anúncio sobre Harry. Anthony deu-lhes um aceno muito sutil, mas ninguém olhando para ele não notasse seu movimento em tudo.

Minerva levantou-se e bateu em seu vidro. − Antes de tudo você retornar a seus quartos da casa eu tenho alguma notícia feliz para passar. − Minerva olhou ao redor do grande salão, todo mundo esperava, mas fez olhar os dois Weasley um para o outro e nem foram sorrindo. −Graças ao trabalho incansável pelo professor Snape, que foi capaz de inventar uma nova poção, nosso maravilhoso amigo e herói Harry Potter está finalmente acordado de seus cinco meses experiência de quase morte.

O grande salão explodiu em aplausos, assobios e risadas fazendo todos os funcionários sorriso, alguns até riu.

− Podemos visitá-lo professora? − Ginny gritou.

− Ainda não, Madame Pomfrey me informou que ele vai precisar de alguma cura intensa antes que ele vai ser até para os visitantes, mas deve ser apenas uma semana ou assim. Há uma notícia triste, porém, a partir de agora o Sr. Potter não se lembra de nada, nem quem ele é, e não onde ele está, nada. Hoje cedo, Madame Pomfrey, professor Snape, o ministro e eu enchi Harry dentro em algumas informações básicas. Não temos certeza se ele nunca irá recuperar sua memória, o tempo dirá, juntamente com o professor Snape e Madame Pomfrey que irão utilizar os seus vastos conhecimentos para tentar restaurar a sua memória através da cura ou poções. Agora a cabeça para seus quartos da casa como eu sei que você tem um monte de atribuições para passar.

Minerva sentou-se, mas em vez de ver os dois Weasley, ela se virou para falar com Filius. Uma vez que o grande salão estava vazio que ela deixou com Papoula e Anthony onde foi direto de volta para as masmorras. Severus deixá-los em linha reta, onde eles se dirigiram ao quarto de Harry.

− Eles pareciam muito nervoso, ansioso, mas o momento Minerva disse que não tinha memória tornaram-se relaxado, até que finalmente sorriu. − Anthony disse.

− De manhã vou receber uma nota de Hermione sobre qualquer coisa que ela ou Neville poderia ouvir.

− Então, já não me lembro eles vão acreditar que eles poderiam me falar em qualquer coisa, especialmente se eles dizem que são meus amigos ou namorada em caso de Ginny?

− Sim, você tem uma semana antes de nós estamos permitindo-lhes para visitar que irá ajudá-lo a obter algumas das suas forças. Ela perguntou imediatamente sobre a visita de você, que nós sabíamos que ela faria.

− Eu acredito que você vai receber uma coruja de Molly pedindo para ser autorizados a entrar na escola. − disse Severus.

− Sim, eu tenho certeza que eu quero, mas ela vai ficar desapontado como ela tem sido ao longo dos últimos dois meses. Vamos mantê-lo informado Harry, mas lembre-se, você está seguro nestes quartos mesmo quando Severus não está aqui. Poppy e eu vou estar verificando-o através do dia, enquanto Severus é ensinar e Anthony vai estar aqui para ajudar com qualquer coisa que possa precisar.

− Ok, obrigado. −Harry esperou até que os outros saíram e Severus voltou. − Sobre a capa, você disse para tomar o meu tempo decidindo então eu fiz. Sim, você pode usá-lo Severus, mesmo que você e meu pai fez odiar uns aos outros no momento que você está tentando parar qualquer um envenenando-me novamente, então eu acho que ele estaria bem com isso.

− Sim, eu tenho certeza que ele iria, mas que é a única coisa que você possui de seus pais, e todos sabem que significa muito para você.

− Oh, por isso não há qualquer outra coisa?

− Há itens que você poderia começar, mas você simplesmente nunca teve tempo. Como disse o ministro, que estava guardada bastante. Depois da guerra, você provavelmente pensou sobre como recuperar alguns dos seus pertences, mas foram envenenados.

− Então, quando eu estou bem e é seguro o bastante, posso ver o que mais está lá?

− Sim, você poderia, mas eu aconselho que você tome proteção como nunca pode encontrar a prova de que os três estavam envolvidos em seu envenenamento.

− Talvez você pudesse vir comigo, quando tiver tempo eu quero dizer?

− Veremos, agora que você precisar de alguma coisa antes de eu voltar para o meu trabalho, tenho papéis para marcar?

− Não, eu estou bem, obrigado e eu gostaria de oferecer-se para ajudar, mas não tenho idéia sobre nada disso.

− Desde que você não se lembra, então eu tenho certeza que podemos trabalhar em ensinar-lhe novamente. Agora eu vou estar dentro da distância de audição por isso, se você precisar de alguma coisa é só chamar.

− Eu vou, obrigado. −Harry esperou até Severus deixou antes de pegar um dos livros Severus fornecidos, Hogwarts: uma história.

Durante a próxima semana Harry finalmente foi capaz de andar sozinho, desde que ele tomou mais fácil quando ele ainda era um pouco fraco. Ele não tinha deixado os quartos, ele nunca admitiu a ninguém, mas ele se sentia seguro nesses quartos especialmente sabendo que ninguém pode entrar.

O dia em que Harry foi autorizado a receber visitas, Poppy pegou povoada para o quarto do hospital, mas eles tinham trabalhado isso por Harry para aparecer fraco e cansado. Anthony estava de volta ao lado de Harry e Severus estava sob o manto pronto para manter o relógio.

Minerva abriu a porta deu a Harry um olhar antes de pisar de lado. – Harry. −Ginny gritou com urgência e correu para a cama. −é que o charme ainda nele?

− É e continuará a ser a senhorita Weasley. − disse Anthony.

− Tudo bem, mas eu sou sua namorada. −Ginny estalou quando ela se sentou. − Oi.

− Olá, caramba, seu cabelo é realmente vermelho.

− Sim, toda a minha família tem o cabelo vermelho, como Ron.

− Ei companheiro, como você está fazendo?

− Você sabe, ok eu suponho. Me disseram que eu estava perto de toda a sua família.

− Sim, bem, você e eu temos sido melhores amigos desde onze, então você tem com Ginny. Mas você usou para dizer que amava ficar em casa da minha família.

− Sim, mãe escreveu, ela quer você em casa para que ela possa cuidar de você como ela fez durante anos. −Ginny sorriu docemente.

− Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, eu não sei que você e eu não sei sua mãe. Agora eu vou ficar com Severus como eu me sinto bem com ele, ele me salvou.

− Mas Harry, você odeia Snape, você sempre fez. Achamos que ele está tentando entrar em seu lado bom para que você possa dar-lhe uma boa reputação. − disse Ron.

− Sim, ele vai usá-lo, ele já fez isso antes. Então, eu vou deixar a mamã saber que ela pode buscá-lo.

− Como no inferno senhorita, eu vou ficar aqui com pessoas que eu quero ficar. Tanto quanto eu estou preocupado que vocês são estranhos e eu não iria ficar com estranhos. Agora eu estou cansado, eu gostaria de dormir, para que ambos podem sair. −Harry devagar e fez com que pareça um esforço virou de lado longe das duas cabeças vermelhas.

− Harry, somos a sua família, você precisa voltar para casa.

− Não, agora saia. −Harry rosnou, mas nunca voltou. − Anthony, você pode fazê-los sair, por favor?

− É claro que o Sr. Potter. −Anthony puxou sua varinha. −Então você quer caminhar através da porta em seus próprios dois pés ou terra em nosso rabo do outro lado da porta.

− Estaremos de volta Harry. − disse Ginny.

− Eu prefiro que você não fez.

− Você vai mudar sua mente uma vez que lhe dizer tudo o que fizemos juntos. −disse Ron.

− Não, eu não, então vá e não volte. − Harry sorriu enquanto ele esperava.

− Eles se foram, eles pareciam um pouco chocado. −disse Anthony.

Harry sentou-se. − Caramba eles foram insistente, mas que a menina, de jeito nenhum, eu posso te dizer agora que ela não é meu tipo.

− Isso não significa que eles não vão continuar tentando. Mas agora eles se foram, é hora de voltar para os quartos. Podemos trabalhar em alguns dos seus outros amigos que visitam amanhã. −disse Severus.

− Sim, depois eles eu não estou realmente pronto para enfrentar os outros.

− Vou dizer Poppy você está descansando, ela vai saber o que isso significa.

− Obrigado, Anthony, mas eu vejo o que quer dizer sobre os olhares que eles lhe dão. Eles realmente não gostam de você, não é?

Anthony e Severus riu. − Não muito, não.

Severus ficou ao lado de Harry enquanto eles usaram o flu de volta para seus quartos, onde Harry se sentou no sofá.

− Você pode me dizer mais sobre a minha vida, sobre qualquer coisa realmente?

− Se desejar. −Severus foi para fazer um chá, ele carregou uma bandeja com tudo, incluindo biscoitos antes de tomar seu lugar habitual ao lado da lareira. Depois de entregar Harry a xícara que ele começou no primeiro ano de Harry em Hogwarts, mas ele me explicou que só Hermione saberia tudo o que ele se levantou.

Os dois homens sentaram-se juntos enquanto Severus explicou anos de Harry em Hogwarts, por isso mesmo que ele tinha um monte de coisas terríveis acontecer com ele Harry teve alguns momentos de diversão com seus amigos e Quidditch, especialmente Quidditch.

No dia seguinte, Harry fez começar a conhecer seus outros amigos, por isso mesmo que ele não se lembra deles sentiu relaxado, porque todos eles acabaram de falar com ele, nenhum deles tentou fazê-lo fazer qualquer coisa. Eles foram amigável e principalmente falou sobre quem eram e como eles se conheciam.

Minerva falou com Harry e perguntou-lhe sobre Molly Weasley que estava constantemente a enviar corujas. Eles decidiram deixá-la entrar para uma visita apenas para que ela vai ouvir de Harry que ele quer.

Novamente Harry foi levado para o hospital no final das aulas, Severus sob o manto enquanto Anthony estava ao lado da cama.

− Querido Harry.

Harry olhou para cima para ver a mulher ruiva. −Olá.

− Você parece pálido, você precisa de mais sol que você vai ficar quando eu te levar para casa.

− Não ofensa senhora, mas eu não vou a lugar nenhum com você, eu não tenho nenhuma idéia de quem você é.

− Harry querido, não seja bobo, é claro que você vai voltar para casa, onde eu posso cuidar de você, como eu fiz muitas vezes antes.

− Olha. −Harry olhou. − Você não me ouvir, eu não vou a lugar nenhum com você ou com alguém que eu não sei. Agora eu vou ficar aqui com pessoas que eu sei que você poderia muito bem parar de escuta Minerva, porque você não vai mudar minha mente. Você é tão insistente como aqueles miúdos de vocês que me irritava a direita fora. Agora eu vou tirar um cochilo, eu tenho certeza que você sabe o caminho para sair. −Harry virou de lado.

− Em breve você verá Harry querido, você pertence na Toca e eu vou cuidar de você.

− Saia. −Harry rosnou, mas nunca entregues, não até que Severus tirou o manto. Mas ele finalmente conseguiu para ver o que Molly Weasley era e soube imediatamente que ele não confiava nela ou dela falso sorriso bondoso. Para Harry, ela tinha olhos frios.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo doze**

Um par de semanas mais tarde, Harry sentou-se no sofá. − Severus, você explicou que todo mundo é, quem eu sou, porque eu tenho essas cicatrizes estranhas, você até me mostrou memórias, mas até agora ele ainda está em branco.

− Você nunca pode se lembrar Harry, o projeto da morte em vida parecia limpe sua mente de todas as memórias. Eu tentei puxar para fora da sua memória, mas sem você lembrar-lhes que é impossível. Como eu disse a você, eu acredito que eles ainda estão lá, mas danificados ou enterrado em que não pode ser alcançado. Foi apenas um mês desde que você acordou, você pode apenas precisar de mais tempo.

− Eu sei, é apenas aquelas pessoas que vêm me ver, eles dizem que são amigos, mas eu não sinto nada, embora a maioria deles são agradáveis. A coisa é; essa menina, Gina, − Harry estremeceu. − ela disse que ela era minha namorada, mas eu sei que ela não pode ser.

− Mesmo que você sabe que ela está apenas usando você, explicar desde que você tem nenhuma memória Harry.

− Eu percebi que eu sou gay, então se eu sou, então por que ela acreditar que ela é minha namorada? Certamente antes que eu estava envenenado devo ter verificado alguns meninos.

− Se isso for verdade, então sim, você provavelmente fez. Mas explicar como você descobriu o seu gay?

Harry corou enquanto ele estava perto da parede encantada para se assemelhar a uma janela. − Eu ... hum, acontece que eu vê-lo uma noite, você estava ficando alterado, naquela noite eu sonhei com você, um, de nós.

− Eu acredito que você está sentindo é a gratidão Harry. Mas ainda não explica por que você acha que é gay. Só porque você teve um sonho sobre nós não provar que você é gay.

− Desde que eu tive o sonho eu assisti-lo muito, então eu olhava para aquelas meninas que visitaram. Sim, eles são muito, mas eu não sinto nada quando eu olhar para eles, mas eu faço com você. Eu não tenho idéia se eu tive relações sexuais antes ou não, eu só sei que eu tenho um duro com você e não eles.

− Então, sim, eu acredito que você é gay, mas eu ainda acho que você é grato por quanto eu ajudei você e você acreditar que você gosta de mim. Harry, você é um jovem olhando muito bom, eu sou muito mais velho e longe de Nice que procuram.

− Mas eu sinto em meu coração, por isso duvido que parece entrar nele, é o que eu sinto. Agora você explicou sobre meus pais, meu padrinho, a guerra, passando por que poderia fazer alguém se sentir mais velho e eu. Você disse que eu tenho dezoito anos ainda me sinto muito mais velho, talvez trinta. Eu olho no espelho e não pode ver um homem 18 anos de idade, eu vejo alguém mais velho, eu tenho rugas perto dos meus olhos. O que estou tentando dizer é que sinto Severus sua idade para isso não é mais velho do que eu, na verdade não. Eu não sonho ou penso desses outros garotos depois que eles me visitar então por que você acredita que eu não gosto de você?

− Talvez você faz, mas talvez é a gratidão, eu não iria rejeitá-lo.

Harry virou-se mais uma vez para que sua volta foi Severus. − Se você pudesse ver como eu estou sentindo eu sei que você iria entender que não é a gratidão. − Harry suspirou, mas quando Severus nunca falou Harry virou-se para ver o homem olhando com os olhos arregalados. − O que há de errado Severus?

− Você me deu uma idéia e eu podia amaldiçoar-me por não ter pensado nisso eu mesmo. Legilimens, eu posso entrar em sua mente, eu posso descobrir se você tem as suas memórias ou se eles se foram para sempre. Mas se eles ainda estão lá, então eu só poderia descobrir quem você envenenado e por quê.

− O que é Legilimens?

− Mente mágica, eu tentei ensinar-lhe oclumência quando você tinha quinze anos, que está a bloquear a sua mente de intrusão, eu vou usar Legilimens se intrometer em seus pensamentos e sonhos mais profundos, caso não tenham sido danificados ou ido para o bem. Mas eu não acredito que as memórias podem já ter ido embora, eles são apenas de difícil acesso.

− Podemos fazer isso agora?

− Não, você não é forte o suficiente, a utilização deste tipo de magia em você enquanto você ainda está curando seria perigoso. Vou consultar com Papoula e perguntar-lhe quando eu poderia ser capaz de fazer isso.

− Esperemos que ele vai trabalhar, mas não há outra coisa que eu quero perguntar-lhe sobre. Poppy me disse que eu tinha sido seu paciente muitas vezes ao longo dos anos e ela teve que forçar-me a levá-la poções de cura. O ministro disse que eu fiquei com o Weasley e isso é onde eu estava quando eu estava envenenado. Vocês todos acreditam que era deles e eu faço bem, porque eles continuam tentando me convencer a ir para aquele lugar. Mas eu gostaria de sua opinião, você acha que ele era um deles ou todos eles que fizeram isso comigo?

− Eu acredito que era Ron, Ginny e Molly, não temos certeza sobre os outros, mas todos nós achamos que difícil de acreditar que era qualquer um deles. A família Weasley se tornou sua família Harry, você ficou com eles bastante ao longo dos anos. A coisa é, Ginny se forjar a sua vontade, na esperança de que eles teriam direitos sobre você, o que significa que eles poderiam acessar seu cofre. Minerva disse que alguém com cabelo vermelho usado um fogo de artifício dentro do castelo, enquanto ela estava com você por isso acreditamos que era para tentar atrair Minerva fora, que iria deixá-lo sozinho com eles. Indo na forma como se comportam e o que sabemos, sim, eu creio que foi apenas o três deles.

− Parece-me que um deles deliberadamente não me dar que para que eles pudessem me roubar. Hermione e Neville, eles parecem bom embora, eu não posso acreditar que eram eles e temos chegado a conhecer uns aos outros e alguns dos outros que dizem que somos amigos parecem bem, eles nunca tentem me fazer acreditar em qualquer coisa, eles só me digam coisas sobre eles. Apesar de Minerva só permitem que mulher por um teste de todas as cabeças vermelhas parecem muito insistente e que a mulher, ela tinha olhos frios, mas eu poderia dizer que ela é o tipo de controle e ela tentou agir como minha mãe, mas você me disse a minha mãe era uma mulher muito carinhosa.

− Sim, Lily era e ela pontilhada em você, mesmo Albus retrato explicou ela estragou você podre. Mas Molly Weasley sempre todas as mães, inclusive você, ela é uma mulher muito controladora. Ela controla seu marido e filhos e tentou controlá-lo. Agora Ron Weasley tem sido seu amigo desde que tinha onze anos, ele era seu primeiro amigo e você o conheceu no trem para Hogwarts. Ginny Weasley estava obcecado com você, todos nós vimos isso e você fez sair com ela quando tinha dezesseis anos, durou apenas três meses.

− Em St Mungo disse o ministro vocês dois falou e retomou seu relacionamento, mas decidiu mantê-lo quieto assim que os jornais não descobrir. Agora você é uma pessoa muito reservada, para que possa ser verdade, mas Hermione disse no início você não tinha decidido se iria retomar o seu relacionamento com Ginny, então você finalmente disse a ela que não iria, mas não lhes disse imediatamente como fez não quero aborrecê-los, uma vez que perdeu um irmão, Fred. Você foi dito tudo isso e todas as informações foi escrito pelo auror, Gawain Robards que ainda está investigando você está envenenamento.

− Esta poção que me foi dado, é difícil fazer?

− Você fez isso no seu sexto ano, mas você precisa de uma certa quantidade de talento em poções para tornar perfeitamente ou poderia matar alguém se feito errado.

− Você disse que você é um mestre de poções, quem você acha que poderia fazer essa poção?

− Bem, Hermione era muito bom em poções, mas nós sabemos que não é ela. Minerva passou pelos registros antigos como nós dois tivemos os mesmos pensamentos. Fora da família Weasley única Molly, Percy e George poderia fazer que perfeito poção. Agora, como para os seus amigos, eles não visitar, mas não muito frequentemente, por isso duvido que era um deles ou você teria sido dormindo dentro de momentos de que poção sendo administrado. Até agora, o Sr. Robards constatou que apenas o Weasley e Hermione foram com você por perto o tempo que você primeiro caiu no sono. Parece que você está tendo dificuldade em lembrar o que lhe foi dito desde que você acordou.

− Não, é só que eu já ouvi muito e não faz tanto tempo assim que eu estou tentando processar tudo.

− Sim, acho que vai demorar um tempo para você levar tudo dentro e para você tentar e obter uma leitura sobre as pessoas. Existe uma razão que você perguntou sobre o Harry, além de ser curioso a respeito de quem você envenenado?

− Sim, se fosse um deles e nós acreditamos que é um, então eles podem tentar me dar algo mais. Eles estão aqui agora, os estudantes e eles querem que eu passar tempo com eles uma vez que estou bem o suficiente. Você também mencionou que eu poderia me juntar aos meus amigos na mesa da Gryffindor para refeições, uma vez que eu estou bem, mas gostaria de ser visto para se certificar de que eles não fizeram nada, eu só não acho que eu deveria.

− Então, até que isso foi resolvido você pode comer aqui, um elfo doméstico pode fornecê-lo com qualquer alimento que você deseja.

− Mesmo que eu gosto de você Severus, eu também sinto seguro com você, Poppy explicou que você trabalhou continuamente no antídoto; que foram esgotados, mas você nunca parou até que você acertou. Durante cinco meses, você nunca parou até que você fez a poção que me acordou. Você disse que eu enfrentei um monte de perigo ao longo dos anos, mas nunca mostrou medo, agora estou com medo de que quem fez isto pode me envenenar novamente ou até mesmo matar-me e que poderia ser alguém que eu estou conheço.

Severus aproximou-se de Harry e colocou o braço em volta dele. − Então permaneça comigo, Anthony, Minerva ou Poppy em todos os momentos, caso contrário, ficar nestes quartos. Você tem seu próprio quarto aqui, esses quartos são seladas para toda a menos que eu permitir a entrada, você está seguro aqui e vou mantê-lo seguro, que é a minha promessa a você.

− Obrigado Severus. − Harry olhou para seu salvador, seus rostos estavam perto, muito perto. − Eu quero te beijar. − ele corou brilhantemente, mas os olhos de Harry não se moveram, ele ficou olhando para os olhos escuros de Severus e aqueles olhos escuros estavam olhando para os olhos verdes. Respiração de ambos os homens tinham mudado, seus olhos tinham dilatado e ambos sentiram o sangue no fundo, mas todos eles fizeram foi continuar a olhar para os outros olhos.

**Nota tradutor:**

**E agora Severus o que vai fazer agora que sabe os sentimentos de Harry?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo treze**

− Uma coisa que você deve lembrar é que Harry Minerva e eu tenho todos os direitos sobre você. Então, digamos que alguém fez isso para ganhar entrada em seu cofre em seguida, eles estariam fora da sorte até que atingiu a idade de vinte e cinco. No entanto, se você ainda estava inconsciente, ainda seria de nós. A partir de agora quem fez isso não beneficiaria se eles te matado.

− Você deliberadamente mudou de assunto, não é?

− Sim, eu fiz, eu acredito que devemos tomar nosso tempo para que você possa avaliar seus sentimentos. Não seria aconselhável começar nada, então para você perceber que você não tem sentimentos reais para mim.

− Eu sei que eu faço, mas tudo bem, eu não gostaria de te machucar. Então, o que você estava dizendo, me matando não iria obter-lhes o meu dinheiro, há uma outra maneira poderiam se não me matar, algum tipo de forma mágica?

− Há muitas maneiras de as pessoas podem fazer você dar-lhes dinheiro ou até mesmo acessar seu cofre. Desde que você não se lembra de nada, vou precisar para ensinar-lhe mais uma vez. Mas há um feitiço que é usado para o controle total, é classificado como um imperdoável e se qualquer pessoa usa ele ganha-se uma sentença de prisão perpétua em Azkaban, que é a nossa prisão. O feitiço é chamado a maldição Imperius e eu sei que você pode combatê-lo, mas a partir de agora você é como um primeiro ano, aprendendo sobre magia. Sei também que algumas de suas DA aprendeu a lutar contra a maldição. Albus Dumbledore, que sabia do seu clube defesa segredo trabalhou um pouco de magia para que o ministério não iria pegar o uso de um imperdoável, mas apenas no quarto de exigência, onde teve suas reuniões, ele nunca disse que ele fez isso.

− Então, vamos dizer que foi um dos Weasley, o que nós acreditamos que é, Ginny, Ron, Fred e George estavam todos na AD e todos sabem como usar essa maldição. Agora, o que muita gente não sabe é que há uma poção que funciona como a maldição Imperius, o controle total da mente. É ilegal e classificado como uma poção escura, portanto, novamente alguém usando ele iria acabar em Azkaban. Sr. Longbottom se encontrar todas as plantas na Toca para fazer essa poção, mas essas plantas podem ser usadas para outras poções, então, novamente, não é prova.

− Então eu deveria estar a salvo de ser morto, mas não maldito ou envenenados.

− Correto, as únicas outras maneiras que eu sei que alguém poderia acessar seu cofre é se quer perguntado você ou você foi casado. Um parceiro legal teria o direito de entrar em seu cofre.

− Então, se eles não querem me matar eles poderiam usar essa maldição ou veneno para me fazer dar-lhes dinheiro ou fazer-me casar com um deles. Ok, eu acho que vou ficar com você de agora em diante, porque se eles foram com o casamento seria que menina dirigida vermelha.

− Essa seria a maneira menos suspeito. − Severus moveu até que ele já não segurando Harry era.

− Você explicou o que você fez durante a guerra, mesmo antes de você mudou de lado. Quem você acha que fez isso?

− Eu não gosto de fazer suposições.

− Por favor.

Severus sabia que Harry estava com medo e ele tinha razão. − Muito bem, como eu disse, eu diria que era ou Ginny Weasley ou Molly Weasley, os dois sempre visitado e causou mais comoção quando eles foram vistos durante a visita. Você viu a forma como Ginny e Ron foram durante suas visitas especialmente a forma como eles iriam olhar para Anthony. Eles também fizeram manter questionando por que eu estava dando direitos sobre você e tentou fazer com que o ministro para mudar isso, ele se recusou. O ministro sabia que fez um juramento assistentes para sua mãe para protegê-lo.

− Outra coisa, o falso testamento que a senhorita Weasley disse que viu você está escrevendo, foi provado ser uma falsificação e uma cópia muito boa, mas não era a sua assinatura mágica ou sua caligrafia, embora era muito perto. Quando ela foi questionada sobre isso ela admitiu que nunca viu você escrevê-lo, mas foi com seus pertences. Ela foi dizendo que você é o namorado, no entanto, sabemos graças a Hermione que você não é. Molly não parou pedindo para você voltar para a Toca agora você está acordado. Ela não pode ser autorizada a voltar para dentro do castelo, mas não a impedir enviando corujas, não apenas para Minerva, mas para o ministro. Ela está tentando tudo o que puder para chegar à Toca e sozinho com ela e ela pode fazer essas poções.

− Ok, se for aqueles dois que você acredita que qualquer um dos outros são envolvidos?

− Outra suposição, além de Ron, eu não.

− Então eu quero dizer-lhes mais uma vez eu vou ficar aqui, é a minha escolha e eu me sinto seguro com você. Que não importa o que dizem ou como eles agem eles não vão mudar minha mente. Mas eu também pensava mencionou o fato de que eu sou gay.

− Eles diziam que eu fiz você acreditar que você era gay desde a minha preferência por homens é conhecido. Como para ficar aqui, sim, se você o dizer novamente e continuar a dizer que, em seguida, eles podem acreditar. Molly, por outro lado vai continuar a tentar convencê-lo a ir para casa com ela, nada vai fazê-la desistir.

− Não é a minha casa e ela não é minha mãe.

− Não, esse rosto e essa voz deve mostrar-lhes que você não é alguém que pode ser manipulado. Você nunca iria deliberadamente ferir ninguém Harry, especialmente seus amigos e o Weasley, para que não soasse tão frio. Agora que você está encontrando-se, porque você não se lembrar de como você era antes que isso acontecesse. Você tinha que manter tantos segredos Harry que fez você desconfiar de quem confiar. No momento em que você descobriu sobre o nosso mundo que você começou a ouvir sobre espiões e que não se podia confiar para que foram muito cautelosos. Você nunca foi um locutor pouco, normalmente, que decorre de seu tempo com aqueles trouxas.

− Agora você está apenas fazendo o que você quer, porque você não sabe nada sobre o seu passado para que você não tem certeza se o que você está dizendo ou fazendo é como você fez isso antes. Você disse anteriormente que você não sabe se você teve relações sexuais, mas antes que isso acontecesse não teria falado sobre isso. Você é mais honesto e aberto agora, você diz o que você quer em vez de segurar sua língua, que é o que você fez com muita frequência. Você teve uma vida muito complicada e, mesmo que você ainda fazê-lo não é como era. Há apenas um perigo agora, tentando encontrar provas de que eles envenenado você.

− É por isso que eu quero ficar perto de você ou Anthony, Poppy e Minerva. A partir do momento que eu acordei muito estavam lá, falando comigo. Assim, mesmo que eu não sabia que você estava me senti confortável, não com medo. Quando explicou o que tinha sido feito, então eu senti medo, mas você explicou como você e Minerva poderia dizer o que eu preciso. Eu não sei, eu só sei que para além de meus sentimentos por você que eu lhe conhecia quatro eram pessoas que eu poderia confiar e contar. Quando você estava sob o manto última vez que visitou, Ron sussurrou para ter cuidado, para que não se podia confiar, que você mudar de lado para atender você e um monte de pessoas acreditam que você iria mesmo me matar sem pensar duas vezes se você tivesse para. Foi então que eu percebi que não poderia confiar nele, mas você é alguém que eu confio a minha vida.

− Seus instintos têm mantido vivo por anos Harry, eles estão dizendo que confiar neles novamente, porque você está certo, sua vida está segura comigo. Mesmo se eu não fiz essa promessa a sua mãe que eu queria conhecê-lo enquanto você era um estudante aqui. Assim, mesmo que nós acreditamos que é Gina e Molly, parece que Ron pode estar envolvido em mais que cremos, nós nunca tivemos qualquer tipo de prova sobre ele, ainda não sei. Ele foi mencionado no relatório dos aurores, ele falou sobre como usar o seu dinheiro para cuidar de você. Ele foi o primeiro a levantar a questão que você tinha dinheiro, mas um verdadeiro amigo poderia ter dito que para que você possa obter o melhor cuidado disponível.

− Há algo nele que me deixa irritado Severus, eu olho para ele e eu quero dar um soco nele e não tenho idéia do porquê. Ele continua me dizendo que ele é meu melhor amigo e eu tenho que confiar nele, eu não, algo está me dizendo para não confiar nele, ter cuidado em torno dele. Enfim, eu quero te perguntar uma outra coisa, eu acho que é hora eu fui para a escola. Eu quero que eles acreditam que eu não estou me escondendo ou qualquer coisa, mesmo que eu tenho agido como eu não sei nada. Você acha que eu poderia sentar-se com você para baixo no grande salão?

− Eu acredito que lhe faria bem e sim, eles vão ver que eu não estou segurando você contra a sua vontade, nem é Minerva ou o ministro. Isso é uma coisa Neville fez ouvir deles, eles acreditavam que foram deliberadamente manter-se longe deles.

− Eu gosto de estar com você. − Harry sorriu. − Você tem certeza que não podemos beijar?

Severus sorriu. − Por agora, vamos desfrutar de um jantar para baixo no grande salão, em seguida, vamos ver como a noite termina.

− Você é um homem muito teimoso, eu tenho que ver isso, ok, vamos fazer isso à sua maneira.

− Eu sou teimosa, então você pode muito bem desistir, até que ambos estamos certeza. Agora você está pronto para dirigir-se ao grande salão?

− Eu sou, eu quero ver este lugar, especialmente depois do que Hermione disse, que eu chamei este lugar minha casa. Eu me sinto confortável aqui, embora eu não vi isso, mas tem uma sensação familiar para ele.

− Como a maioria dos alunos, eles têm suas casas e suas famílias, você não fez, além desses trouxas. Você nunca pensou daquele lugar como uma casa, o momento em que você chegou aqui você parece confortável, mais do que a maioria. − Severus colocou seu robe em seguida, abriu a porta para Harry. Ele quis saber como o jovem iria estar-se na parte principal da escola. Assim, mesmo que Severus iria usar seu vasto conhecimento como um espião para manter Harry segura este poderia ser um bom teste.

**Nota tradutor:**

**Esse teimoso... beije ele cara! :p**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo quatorze**

O grande salão ficou em silêncio quando Severus e Harry entrou em cena. −Por que é tão tranquila Severus?

−Todo mundo tem sido muito preocupado com você é Harry, agora eles podem ver por si mesmos que você está bem. Também foi conhecido que você estiver hospedado em meus quartos, para vê-lo andando livremente ao lado me deixa saber que você não é um prisioneiro de qualquer tipo.

Harry sorriu. −Seu prisioneiro, que é hilário, mas isso, é apenas o silêncio parece assustador.

Harry e Severus caminharam lado a lado por entre as mesas. −Harry, é hora de você decidir sentar-se com seus velhos amigos. − disse Ron.

Harry virou-se para olhar para Ron e foi um olhar frio. −Eu estou sentado com Severus.

−Mas Harry, você pertence aqui, agora venha se sentar ao meu lado. − Ginny disse docemente.

−Quantas vezes eu tenho que te dizer, eu não estou sentado com você e eu não sou seu namorado. O momento que eu vi você, eu sabia imediatamente que eu nunca poderia ser, ruivas nunca me atraiu. De qualquer forma, essas últimas semanas me deixou descobrir alguma coisa, eu sou gay, então você está fora senhora.

−Oh Harry, claro, você não é gay, estamos habituados a ter um monte de tocar diversão. Então, ouvir as pessoas que estão mais perto de você, sente-se comigo.

−Você realmente está me irritando, ninguém me diz o que fazer e se você tentar eu não acho que você vai gostar do resultado final.

−Eu sempre pensei que Harry era gay, ele só tinha muito em sua mente. − Neville sorriu, Harry sorriu de volta.

−Oh Neville, você não conhece o Harry como nós, ele disse que me ama tanto que ele não é gay.

−Eu definitivamente não te amo, na verdade, senhora, eu te odeio, eu olhar para você e se sentir doente. Severus podemos por favor me afastar dela, ela está fazendo o meu estômago revirar.

−Vamos Harry. −Severus esperou até que ele se mudou, em seguida, caiu no passo atrás dele. − Que eles chocado, você nunca falou assim para ninguém.

−Eles estão finalmente vendo quem eu realmente sou. −Harry sorriu para Minerva que conjurou outra cadeira ao lado de Severus. − Este lugar é ótimo, eu amo o teto.

−Sim, ele está encantado também emular o céu lá fora. − Severus virou-se para Poppy. −Eu tive uma ideia que eu preciso de sua opinião Poppy.

−No que diz respeito à memória de Harry ou algo mais?

−Legilimens, eu sei que eu não poderia usá-lo ainda como Harry ainda é a cura, mas ele só poderia permitir-me para saber se todas as suas memórias estão lá, danificado ou se foi, mas eu ainda acredito em memórias nunca se foram.

−Sim, você pode, muito bem, eu diria que dar-lhe mais uma semana. Se Harry continua melhorando, então eu não vejo nenhum mal nisso, desde que você não ficar lá muito tempo, pelo menos para começar.

−Oh olhar, está nevando, eu sabia que sentia frio, mas eu não tinha idéia que era inverno.

−Estamos a apenas duas semanas longe de Natal. Alguns dos estudantes estará deixando para as suas férias em alguns dias.

−Assim como os professores deixam?

−Não, nós permanecemos aqui como há alguns alunos que ficam assim, por várias razões. Devo mencionar isso no caso de eles não receberam a sua mensagem. Normalmente você passar o Natal na Toca com o Weasley, então eu acredito que você é obrigado a ser feita.

−Não, eu vou ficar aqui, você acha que eu estou até deixando Hogwarts, apenas para fazer um pouco de compras. Eu posso não lembrar, mas eu gostaria de obter alguns presentes.

−Então eu vou resolver isso com Minerva e Anthony, eu tenho certeza que ele não se importaria de acompanhá-lo fora.

−Você não tem que fazer qualquer compras ou que você fez isso?

−Existem alguns itens que eu preciso comprar, se você perguntar por uma razão?

−Bem, mesmo que pudéssemos ficar distraído, eu gostaria de ir com você, só que eu não quero que você veja o que comprar, mesmo que eu não tenho idéia o que é.

−Então Anthony e vou acompanhá-lo, mas você não tem que me comprar qualquer coisa.

−Eu sei, mas eu quero, você me salvou Severus e você foi me ajudando desde que acordei. É algo que eu realmente quero fazer.

−Muito bem, é a sua escolha, agora coma, você ainda está curando.

Severus e Minerva observava Harry enquanto ele comia, mas ele também olhou tudo ao redor. Ele olhava para o teto, os alunos mesmo com a equipe. Eles viram Hagrid dar a Harry uma onda e foram satisfeitos quando Harry sorriu para ele.

−Então os elfos domésticos fazem toda essa comida, por que não podemos nunca vê-los?

−A comida é enviado por mágica, mas quando todos os estudantes estão dormindo, que é quando eles limpar. Eles vão recolher todas as roupas que precisam de lavar roupa, eles vão limpar os quartos da casa, tudo é feito de uma noite ou quando você está na sala de aula.

−Mas quando eles dormem?

−Eles se revezam, alguns estarão dormindo agora pronto para trabalhar durante a noite.

−Quantos são?

−Cerca de uma centena, eu não acredito que alguém tenha realmente contados quantos elfos domésticos são empregados por Hogwarts. Isso é uma coisa que não lhe disse e só porque não era tão importante. Expliquei que elfos domésticos são de propriedade, é a forma como nosso mundo funciona. Quando seu padrinho morreu, deixou-lhe tudo, incluindo um elfo doméstico, seu nome é Monstro e agora ele está aqui em Hogwarts. Albus sugeriu que você o enviar aqui como você não queria possuir um e no momento Monstro estava a par de informações confidenciais.

−Albus pediu-lhe para pedir Monstro não revelar nada e desde que eles são de propriedade que não pode desobedecer seus proprietários. Agora eu descobri de Hermione que você deu Monstro algo que significou muito para o elfo e desde então tornou-se o seu em todos os sentidos da palavra. É muito complicado, mas Monstro não gostava de você ou Albus, ninguém além do seu antigo amante morto. Agora ele gosta de você e sempre deseja servi-lo. Quando encomendar comida das cozinhas é Monstro que o entregas e ele sempre pede para servi-lo.

−Eu gostaria de conhecê-lo, mas desde que eu realmente não entendo sobre seres mágicos eu vou esperar e ver.

−Tenho certeza de que Hagrid irá mostrar-lhe alguns seres mágicos durante as férias, você sempre gostou de aulas de Hagrid.

−É por isso que ele é tão grande, para cuidar dos animais?

−Hagrid é um meio gigante, sua mãe era um gigante, seu pai um assistente normal. Uma coisa com Hagrid, ele se preocupa profundamente com você e sempre tem. Ele foi a primeira pessoa a dar-lhe um presente, uma coruja chamada Hedwig, ela morreu há pouco mais de um ano atrás. Foi um terrível acidente e você fez chorar por ela.

−Se você pode usar este legilimência seria me ajudar a lembrar coisas como ela?

−Poderia, sim. Eu não tenho certeza se ele vai aparecer como você foi envenenado, mas poderia devolver-lhe alguma se não todos você é memórias.

−Se ele não lhes mostrar fazer nada existe alguma maneira de encontrar a prova?

−Neste momento, não; é por isso que você deve permanecer com as pessoas que você pode confiar. Mas, como já lhe disse, Minerva e eu tenho todos os direitos sobre você assim mesmo se eles foram tolos o suficiente para tentar qualquer coisa que eles não iriam conseguir o que eles estavam atrás.

−Uma coisa, você também mencionou uma varinha, mas não o que eu tenho usado durante as nossas lições.

−Minerva tem essa varinha, ela só é mantê-lo escondido em seu escritório até que você decida o que você quer fazer com ele. Que eles saibam que eu o ter como eles se sentem intimidados por mim e eles sabiam que eu era um espião. Originalmente você estava indo para colocá-lo de volta no túmulo de Albus, você disse a Hermione e Ron ele pertence com seu último proprietário que manteve escondido durante mais de cinquenta anos.

−Então talvez eu não deveria colocá-lo lá desde que ele sabe sobre ele. Mas eu gostaria de vê-lo, descobrir por que é tão cobiçado.

−É classificada como a varinha imbatível, ainda não há razão para que Albus e você foi capaz de obter a varinha. Eu posso explicar mais sobre isso hoje à noite, se quiser, mas eu posso deixar Minerva saber para derrubá-lo.

−Eu só quero ver, eu vi como varinhas olhar diferente e você explicou como eles são feitos com diferentes núcleos de criaturas mágicas. É só curiosidade realmente.

−Você sempre foi curioso, para o ponto que quase conseguiu se matar várias vezes.

−Sim, três cães gigantes e aranhas gigantes, não tenho certeza sobre eles, mas é fascinante. − Harry olhou para baixo, assim como a comida desapareceu e desertos estavam sentados na mesa. −Isto parece interessante.

−Pelo que nos foi dito por Hermione e Monstro, torta de melaço sempre foi seu favorito. Por que não dar uma chance e ver se ele ainda é.

−Parece bom. − Harry distribuiu-se um pouco torta em seguida, tomou uma pequena mordida. −Hmmm, agradável, mas muito doce.

−Como a maioria dos desertos são, eles estão vindo para cá, eu acho que nós dois sabemos o que eles querem. − Severus sussurrou.

−Um Harry, é quase Natal e você sempre gastar com a gente, devo dizer para mamãe você vai estar lá? − Ron perguntou com cautela.

−Não, eu vou ficar aqui com Severus e Minerva.

−Mas Harry, se você não passar um tempo comigo você nunca vai se lembrar como de você se sentiu. Você me disse quando terminamos este ano nós estávamos indo para se casar, a gente até falou sobre como o casamento seria. Assim como sobre você mudar seus planos e voltar para casa com a gente?

−Você não me ouviu, novamente, não, eu não vou ir a qualquer lugar com você e não, nós nunca vamos estar juntos. Eu sei que eu sou gay como eu tenho ligado por um cara, você me desligar. −Harry virou então ele estava de frente para Poppy. −Durante as férias eu posso lhe dar uma mão se quiser Madame Pomfrey, por toda sua ajuda você me deu.

−Oh obrigado Harry, que seria muito bom. Mas você deve manter-se com suas aulas com Severus.

−Ele vai Poppy, mas eu acredito que ele vai fazer Harry bom para ajudar e observar outras habilidades mágicas e ver mais do castelo. − Severus se virou para trás. −Eu acredito que Harry lhe deu sua resposta, então por que vocês dois não percorrem a torre da Gryffindor antes de acabar na prisão, com o Sr. Filch. −Severus rosnou o que fez os dois ruivos apressar afastado, ele fez Harry rir.

**Nota tradutor:**

**Esses ruivos estão tramando algo neh... muito suspeito!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo quinze**

Harry tem que ver Hermione, Luna e Neville antes de saírem. Neville foi passar o Natal com sua avó, Luna com seu pai e Hermione ia esquiar com seus pais. Harry sabia que os três eram amigos de verdade, mesmo que ele ainda não se lembra-los para que ele pensou que iria levá-los um presente.

Harry sabia que estava indo para obter um presente para Severus, Papoila, Minerva, Anthony, o ministro e Hagrid. Durante os poucos dias ele observou, em seguida, para tentar descobrir o que para obtê-los, mas ele fez pedir a Minerva que Severus, Hagrid, Papoula, o ministro e Anthony pode gostar seguida, ele fez o mesmo com os outros para tentar obter uma idéia do que eles gostaram. Minerva e Poppy foram capazes de ajudar Harry a trabalhar em um presente especial para Severus, algo que significaria muito para ele.

− Você está pronto para sair Harry?

− Sim, eu estive ansioso para ver tudo.

− Nós vamos para Hogsmeade primeira que é um tudo aldeia bruxos, e apenas a um curto trabalho de Hogwarts, em seguida, para o Beco Diagonal, onde todas as lojas são para as nossas necessidades. Vamos precisar de ir a Gringotes, mas você tem algum dinheiro com você agora, em que a bolsa que lhe mostrei.

− Oh, ok, ótimo, mas todos os ingredientes que você usa em poções que você começa a partir daí?

− Sim, alguns eu posso começar a partir daqui as estufas estão repletos de plantas, mas há itens como olhos enguias, escalas de certos animais, rãs fígado, baço bastão, esse tipo de coisa que eu tenho que comprar a partir da farmácia.

− Gross mas suponho que como qualquer coisa, se você é apaixonado por alguma coisa, então você não iria pensar coisas como olhos são brutos.

− Não, eu não e vamos estar começando poções logo assim que você pode ver por si mesmo. Pegue seu casaco grosso que eu tenho para você, ele está fora muito frio.

Harry e Severus colocar em suas capas grossas de inverno antes de ir até as portas principais, onde Anthony estava esperando.

− Oi. − Harry sorriu.

− Olá Harry, pronto para expandir sua cabeça vazia?

Harry riu. − Sim, ele precisa de recheio, mas obrigado por isso − os dois nunca parou até que eles deixaram.

− E eu acredito que eles vão estar mantendo um olho para fora no caso de Harry deixa o castelo.

− Bem, eu fiz minhas compras de Natal para que vocês possam se concentrar no que você quiser, enquanto eu prestar atenção para os ruivos.

− Você me contou sobre a sua esposa e eu sinto muito por isso, mas você tem filhos?

− Sim, dois, uma menina, seu nome é Elizabeth, ela tem sete anos e um menino, Andrew, tem nove. Entre os meus pais e os pais da minha esposa, eles cuidar deles enquanto eu estou no trabalho.

− Se você pudesse, você iria ficar em casa com eles?

− Sim, até que eles começam em Hogwarts, mas não é possível.

Severus moveu sua varinha sobre o pequeno portão que permitiu que os três homens a deixar Hogwarts.

− Parece bonito. Os três cabos de vassoura, o que é isso?

− Um pub, mas os alunos podem ir para uma cerveja amanteigada quente em seus fins de semana em Hogsmeade.

− Isso foi bom, eu gostei. O que é Dedosdemel?

− A loja de doces que eu tenho certeza que você deseja visitar.

− Sim, pode fazer isso última hora. Então qual é o Cabeça de Javali?

− Outro pub, mas um que fica, digamos, personagens desagradáveis lá. Aberforth Dumbledore é dono do pub e você sabe, ele ajudou durante a guerra e foi um membro da ordem do Phoenix.

− Assim, ele ficaria bem, eu não me importaria de conhecê-lo.

− Podemos entrar após as compras, se quiser.

− Sim, eu iria, então como é que vamos chegar a este Beco Diagonal?

− Vou levá-lo a lado ao longo aparição. Você pode aparatar, mas como com tudo, você não se lembra.

− Vamos esperar que isso legilimência vai ajudar minha memória, mas também você pode começar a prova que eram eles. Aqueles dois são realmente chatos, mas eu não quero encontrar-me casado com essa ... menina. − Harry estremeceu.

− Nós vamos ter certeza que eles não chegar tão perto de você Harry. − Anthony sorriu.

− Obrigado, eu me sinto seguro com vocês dois.

− Então vamos para o Beco Diagonal, eu irei agora, certifique-se que ninguém está por perto, − Anthony fiado no local e desapareceu.

− Uau, você sabe o que Severus, eu amo a mágica.

Severus riu: − Sim, é um presente maravilhoso para ter. − Severus pegou a mão de Harry e girou. No momento em que eles chegaram Harry cedeu. − Você está bem, mas faz exame de algum tempo para se acostumar com a sensação de aparição.

− Isso é tão desconfortável.

− Sim, é, mas você se acostumar com isso.

− Ok, eu tenho que acreditar em você.

− Sim, eu suponho que você seria, vamos dizer. − Severus e Anthony manteve perto de Harry, quando entrou no Caldeirão Furado. O local ficou em silêncio enquanto cada pessoa olhou para Harry.

− Oh silêncio de novo, isso acontece muito? − Harry sussurrou.

− Quando você é visto, sim, lembrar o que disse a você, como você está pensado como o salvador do mundo mágico.

− Sim, estranho. − Harry observou como uma menina caminhou até ele. − Oi.

− Sr. Potter, você pode assinar o meu cartão? − ela sorriu enquanto ela segurava um cartão.

− Cartão? − Harry olhou para Severus.

− O ministro estava sobrecarregado com cartas perguntando se um cartão de sapo de chocolate pode ser feito de você. Então ele fez um para agora e estava indo para atualizar a imagem quando você estava pronto.

− Oh, eu suponho que você pode explicar mais tarde, mas eu não tenho uma caneta.

− Aqui. − Anthony deu a Harry uma pena. − É auto tinta.

− Oh, ok, obrigado. − Harry ajoelhou-se sorrindo para a menina e a levou cartão, em seguida, pegou a mão dela. − Qual é o seu nome de minha senhora?

A menina riu. − Cassie, você tem olhos bonitos colorido.

− Oh, obrigada, minha senhora, eu gosto de seus olhos azuis. − Harry sorriu de novo, então ele beijou sua mão fazendo Cassie rir antes que ele assinou o cartão. − Para Lady Cassie. − Harry sorriu para a garota que riu de novo. − Do teu servo, Harry Potter. Mas eu olho ferido neste quadro.

− Você estava Harry, não há um monte de fotos de você onde você não está ferido. Mas foi essa foi tomada não muito tempo depois que você foi contra um dragão.

− Dragões. − Harry engasgou, mas depois sorriu para a menina de novo. − Lá vai você de minha senhora.

− Obrigado. − a menina abraçou Harry, em seguida, correu de volta para sua mãe, que estava sorrindo.

− Ela me abraçou, eu sou um estranho, não é tão perigoso?

− Normalmente, mas o seu são bem conhecidos por proteger as pessoas. Como Hermione disse muitas vezes, você tem um povo de poupança tipo de coisa.

− Oh, bem, ela saberia, mas que a menina era doce.

− Eu posso te dizer agora Harry que uma vez que é sabido que você assinou o seu cartão para essa menina todo mundo vai estar querendo que você assine há. Os meus dois filhos têm seus cartões, eles continuam dizendo que irá recolhê-los até que eles tenham uma centena de cada um.

− É estranho ouvir coisas assim sobre mim, mas, hum, eles gostariam de seus cartões assinado?

− Sim, eles seriam, todos fariam.

− Então, que tal eu encontrá-los para que eu possa, por toda a ajuda que você me deu, para não mencionar mantê-los longe de mim.

− Você não precisa de Harry, é parte do meu trabalho, mesmo que eu vim a conhecê-lo.

− Eu sei, Severus explicou, mas eu gostaria de encontrar seus filhos.

− Então eu vou resolver isso com Minerva e Severus.

− Agora vamos ir às compras Harry. − Severus, Harry e Anthony se dirigiu para a parte de trás do Caldeirão Furado. Severus e Anthony riu ao ver a expressão de surpresa no rosto de Harry quando a parede de tijolo abriu. − Bem-vindo ao Beco Diagonal, Harry Potter.

− Uau, parece tão ... .wow.

− Você pode agir como uma criança, às vezes.

− Severus. − Harry deu um tapa no braço. − Olhe para ele, é como um paraíso de inverno, como algo saído de um conto de fadas, é lindo.

Severus e Anthony podia ver uma inocência juvenil com Harry quando ele olhou em volta Beco Diagonal, mas que os fez olhar para o Beco Diagonal de outra forma, a partir de um olho inocente.

Severus sabia que Harry tinha perdido a sua inocência há muito tempo, ele nunca teve a chance de ser uma criança. Então, vendo Harry agora mostrou o quão jovem ele realmente era.

Os dois homens mantiveram ao lado de Harry quando ele pisou na neve cobriu a rua de paralelepípedos. Eles não poderiam deixar de sorrir com a amplos olhos parece Harry estava dando tudo. Eles nunca falaram, apenas caminhou ao lado dele, como a cabeça virada de um lado para o outro, tentando ver tudo.

− Oh merda, o que é isso? − Harry apontou, em seguida, baixou a mão.

− Um goblin, eles estão no comando do nosso dinheiro, os seres inteligentes goblins, mas você nunca quer ficar no lado errado de um. − disse Anthony.

− Eles não parecem muito feliz comigo ou eles normalmente se parecem com isso?

− Eles fazem, mas eles não estão felizes com você. Você é a única pessoa que quebrou sempre com sucesso em um cofre de alta segurança, então você quebrou para fora na parte de trás de um dragão que destruiu metade do prédio. Então, não, eles não gostam muito de você. Vamos entrar como eu sei que o ministro falou com os goblins em seu nome.

− Ok. − Harry aproximou-se de Severus quando ele passou os dois goblins.

− Vou permanecer aqui atrás, eu posso manter um olho em todos. − disse Anthony.

− Obrigado. − Harry deixou Severus levá-lo para um dos contadores.

− Sim Sr. Potter?

− Hum, eu preciso de algum dinheiro de meu cofre, mas eu queria saber se eu poderia de alguma forma transferir algum dinheiro para cofre de outra pessoa?

− Sim, você pode, eu só iria precisar o nome deste ... alguém.

− Ok, hum, Anthony Corsen, vinte e cinco mil galeões, Severus Snape, cinqüenta mil, Poppy Pomfrey, vinte e cinco mil, Minerva McGonagall, vinte e cinco mil.

− Harry, isso não é necessário.

− Mas eu tenho todo o dinheiro Severus, você me salvou e os outros estão ajudando a manter-me seguro. Por favor, deixe-me fazer isso como uma maneira de pagar de volta.

Severus podia ver verdadeiros sentimentos nos olhos de Harry, ele poderia dizer que isso era algo que Harry realmente queria. Tudo que Severus podia fazer era aceno de cabeça, mas ele não quis dizer a Harry que alguns desse dinheiro seria usado contra ele, Severus estava indo para comprar Harry algumas coisas que ele pode precisar, não apenas precisa, mas coisas que ele pode querer. Uma coisa que ele sabia sobre Harry desde que ele nunca teve uma verdadeira casa, ele nunca possuiu qualquer coisa, mas o essencial, agora foi a vez do jovem ter coisas que ele queria, não apenas necessário.

**Nota tradutor:**

**Opa o que será que Severus vai fazer agora?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo dezesseis**

Depois de Harry e Severus tinha retornado de seus cofres se juntaram Anthony, Harry entregando-lhe um pergaminho.

−Espero que ajude e é uma maneira de dizer obrigado, você me faz sentir segura.

Anthony parecia confuso ao ler o pergaminho, arregalando os olhos. −Harry, não, isso não é necessário.

−Eu sei, mas eu me sinto muito seguro com você. Desta forma que você pode ficar em casa com seus filhos. Mesmo que eu não lembro da minha infância ou meus pais, eu tenho certeza que as crianças precisam de seus pais e desde que eles perderam a mãe que eles precisam de seu pai. Por favor, aceite essa Anthony, é algo que eu quero fazer e é tão fácil para mim fazer isso.

Anthony olhou para Severus que assentiu. −Obrigado, eu vou, você me deu há alguns anos com os meus filhos. Mas eu vou dizer isto, embora eu estará temporariamente sair do escritório auror eu ainda vou ajudar a acompanhá-lo quando você precisa ir a qualquer lugar.

−Ok, e desde que eu não será indo em qualquer lugar, muitas vezes, você ainda terá montes de vezes com seus filhos.

−Agora que é classificada vamos às compras. − Severus sorriu em seguida, mantendo Harry entre eles Anthony abriu a porta e os três homens com cabeça para fora para ver uma multidão na parte inferior das etapas. Uma coisa que notei foi um monte de crianças estavam segurando cartões de sapo de chocolate.

−Parece que vamos ser atrasada em nossa compras.

−Você disse que isso poderia acontecer. − Harry sussurrou, mas ele sorriu para todas as crianças antes que ele se sentou no degrau. Ele falou com cada criança como ele assinou suas cartas, sempre educado, mas também chamou o senhor crianças ou senhora e assinou as cartas dessa forma também incluindo a adição de teu servo, Harry Potter, que as crianças pareciam gostar. Anthony e Severus que ainda estavam por perto não poderia deixar de sorrir enquanto ouviam Harry conversando com as crianças. Mesmo que este jovem tem passado por tanta coisa, ele só tinha uma habilidade natural com crianças.

Demorou algumas horas, mas com a ajuda de Severus e Anthony, Harry foi capaz de comprar presentes para Hermione, Neville, Luna, Minerva, Poppy, Kingsley. Harry pediu Anthony para ficar com ele enquanto ele tem um dom para Severus, em seguida, fez o mesmo, enquanto ele tem um dom para Anthony. Um presente para Severus que Minerva e o ministério ajudou Harry com seria a maior surpresa para Severus e Harry não podia esperar para ver seu rosto na manhã de Natal.

Harry e Severus foram carregados com sacos enquanto se dirigiam para Hogsmeade, Severus enviou todas as suas compras para o quarto antes do entrou no Cabeça de Javali.

−Aberforth, Harry quis conhecê-lo enquanto estávamos fora de compras.

−Ah jovem Harry Potter, apesar de fazermos conhecer uns aos outros, não bem, mas o suficiente, é bom vê-lo para cima e sobre.

Harry apertou a mão do velho. −Obrigado, é bom conhecê-lo, mas eu posso ver o quanto você se parecer com o seu irmão. Eu só vi o seu retrato; que foi interessante, falando com uma foto.

−Sim, depois de Minerva encheu-me sobre o que aconteceu com você eu só posso imaginar como as coisas neste mundo seria surpreendente.

−Há muita coisa que é surpreendente. Neville explicou como você ajudou a salvar um monte de crianças, que um túnel secreto levado de Hogwarts para aqui.

−Ele fez, agora é selada como muitas pessoas sabem sobre isso agora. Então, tem todos sido enchendo-o em sua vida?

−Eles têm e acho que é difícil acreditar que eu fiz todas essas coisas. Eu particularmente não sinto muito corajoso.

−Oh, você teve muita coragem Harry, às vezes correndo antes de pensar. Mas se alguém estava em perigo do que você não pode ficar de braços cruzados e não fazer nada. Eu me lembro quando eu te conheci, você era insistente sobre a obtenção de dentro de Hogwarts, que você tinha um trabalho a fazer. Hogwarts estava sob o controle de Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte, mas você estava determinado a chegar lá.

Harry ouviu o velho homem falar sobre as coisas que ele tinha feito e ainda assim ele ainda parecia tão irreal que ele, Harry tinha feito todas essas coisas.

Após a Hogsmeade Harry comprou alguns doces da Dedos de Mel antes de dizer adeus a Anthony e seguiu Severus de volta para o castelo.

−Eu vi alguém com cabelo ruivo escondendo por trás dessa grande árvore, mas eu não poderia dizer quem era.

−Sim, Anthony e eu os vi Harry, mas eles não foram jogo o suficiente para assumir um auror e um ex comensal da morte. Eu acredito que eles vão esperar e espero que, eventualmente, você vai sair em seu próprio um dia.

−Não até que eles foram capturados. Depois que você explicou sobre essa poção controle da mente eu não quero encontrar-me sob seu controle. De qualquer forma, eu vou envolver meus presentes antes do jantar.

−Sim, eu poderia fazer o mesmo.

−Severus. − Harry teve que fazer este homem entender que ele tomou sua mão maior na sua. −Deixa-me beijar-te.

Severus ficou olhando nos olhos de Harry, ele podia ver a emoção real lá, mas ele ainda não estava convencido de que Harry estava misturando-se o seu sentimento. Ele decidiu beijar Harry, em seguida, deixá-lo pensar sobre como se sentiu, então Severus fechou a distância e o beijou. Ele tinha sido ansioso para beijar este jovem, mas ele nunca se acreditou sentiria tão perfeito como ele faz. Suas bocas apenas parecem caber, seus movimentos em sincronia com o outro, até que ambos se afastaram, ofegante.

−Será que provar a você que eu gosto de você Severus?

−Eu acredito ... você tem sentimentos por mim, mas eu ainda recomendo tomar este lento.

−Nós podemos, mas não nos impede de beijar, não é?

−Não, mas não haverá sexo, não por um tempo.

Harry riu. −Eu sabia que você ia dizer isso. Assim, embora eu sou duro como uma rocha, eu vou esperar, por um tempo. −Harry sorriu, em seguida, se dirigiu para seu quarto. Antes de fechar a porta, ele enfrentou Severus, em seguida, passou a mão para baixo sobre o peito, em seguida, sobre sua virilha abaulamento. A outra mão de Harry foi para a sua boca, onde ele chupou em um de seus dedos. Ele poderia dizer que ele estava tendo um efeito sobre Severus, agora ele esperava que não seria muito tempo antes que ele estava chupando Severus e não os dedos. Harry chutou a porta até que ele fechado, mas com esperanças elevadas que ele estaria fazendo sexo com Severus, e muito em breve.

\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Severus não podia acreditar no que Harry tinha feito, nem como ele reagiu à visão de que o jovem lindo chupando o dedo e esfregando sua própria virilha. Severus gemeu alto antes de ir para o quarto. Originalmente ele estava indo só para sentar-se e envolver seus presentes, mas acabou no banheiro se aliviar, algo que ele não tivesse que fazer por um tempo muito longo.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

No dia seguinte, Anthony mandou dizer que ele estava trazendo seus dois filhos com ele para visitar Harry, mas não tinha idéia de que eles estavam indo se encontrar com seu herói. Minerva havia emprestado a câmera de Filius para que as crianças podem ter uma foto tirada com Harry, novamente algo que as crianças não sabiam.

−Assim, em dois anos eu vou vir aqui como um estudante. Você acha que eu vou estar na Gryffindor como você pai? − Andrew perguntou.

−Possivelmente, mas sua mãe estava em Hufflepuff, então você pode acabar naquela casa.

−Será que você data mamãe quando você estava aqui? − Elizabeth perguntou.

−No meu último ano, que foi duro como sua mãe ainda tinha mais um ano. Agora, as crianças, esta é a diretora, professora McGonagall, e esta é a defesa contra o professor de artes escuro, professor Snape.

−Olá. − ambas as crianças sorriram timidamente.

−Bem-vindo a Hogwarts, vocês dois são extremamente sorte. Não são muitas as crianças começam a visitar Hogwarts antes de começar. −Minerva sorriu.

−Não, eles não fazem, mas há alguém aqui que gostaria de conhecê-lo. − Severus se afastou.

−Harry Potter. − a menina guinchou então corou.

−Uau. − Andrew olhou com os olhos arregalados para Harry. Minerva, Severus e Andrew riu para as duas crianças.

−Lady Elizabeth. − Harry pegou a mão dela beijando-a e dando-lhe uma curva, ao mesmo tempo. −Senhor Andrew. − Harry curvou-se novamente. −É uma honra para atender os filhos de meu maravilhoso amigo.

Elizabeth corou novamente como ela riu, Andrew olhou para seu pai. −Amigo?

−Sim, Harry e eu somos amigos, ele pediu para conhecê-lo. É por isso que eu lhe pedi para trazer os seus cartões de sapo de chocolate.

−Eu ficaria honrado em assinar suas cartas jovem senhor e senhora Corsen. −Harry ajoelhou-se na frente dos dois filhos. − Você, meu jovem senhor parecido, com o seu pai, você vai crescer para ser tão corajoso como ele?

−Espero que o Sr. Potter.

−Você pode me chamar de Harry. − Harry sorriu antes de enfrentar a menina. −E você senhora doce, são uma coisa tão bonita.

−Eu pareço mamãe.

−Então, sua mãe deve ter sido uma senhora muito bonita.

Severus, Minerva e Anthony não conseguia parar de sorrir como Harry falou com as crianças, ele sempre chamou de senhor ou senhora que eles encontraram para ser charmoso e fez as crianças rir o tempo todo. Eles têm alguns dos seus cartões assinados por Harry, que mais uma vez ele escreveu seu criado, as crianças pareciam gostar disso. Então Harry sentou-se com as crianças no final de uma das mesas de casa, Minerva tirar fotos e em um momento Harry estava com o braço em torno de ambos os seus ombros, enquanto os três olharam para que outra foto foi tirada.

Anthony agradeceu a Harry para fazer dia de seus filhos antes que ele praticamente teve que arrastá-los longe com Minerva rindo enquanto ela observava.

−Aqueles dois vão estar falando sobre isso para os próximos anos Harry. Quando eu desenvolver as fotos que irá enviar-lhes uma cópia.

−Obrigado Minerva, mas eles eram essas crianças doces, é uma vergonha sobre sua mãe.

−Sim, é. − Minerva bateu no ombro de Harry antes de sair.

−Agora, meu jovem breve amante, vamos sentar ao sol. Podemos continuar suas aulas lá fora.

−Eu gostaria disso, obrigado Severus. − Harry sorriu, em seguida, caminhou ao lado dele esperando breve amante e ele esperava que seria agora. Mas ele encontrou Severus para ser um homem muito teimoso que tinha grande controle sobre seu corpo e suas emoções, algo que Harry estava tendo um monte de problemas.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo dezessete**

Harry e Severus passou a manhã de Natal juntos. Cada presente homens receberam os fez sem palavras, eles adoraram cada um. Não foi um presente que Harry estava dando Severus, mas ainda não, ele iria fazer isso quando eles se juntaram ao restante da equipe e os poucos alunos que tinham ficado em Hogwarts. Desde Minerva e Papoula ajudou com este outro presente, Harry pensou que ela deveria estar lá para testemunhar a reação de Severus.

Hermione recebeu uma dúzia de livros de Harry, alguns que ela tinha sido depois de um longo tempo, mas eles não eram apenas livros comuns, eles foram primeiras edições. Ela sabia quando ela viu Harry ela iria abraçá-lo e nunca o deixar ir, mas ela também iria perguntar como ele descobriu quais os livros que queria.

Neville Longbottom tinha sido levado para fora por sua avó para mostrar a ele o presente Harry Potter tinha organizado, uma estufa do tamanho de uma das estufas de Hogwarts, que estava cheia de todos os tipos de plantas, algumas extremamente raras. Neville só podia ficar com a boca aberta no presente seu amigo tinha começado para ele, agora ele se perguntou como ele iria agradecer seu amigo para um presente tão maravilhoso.

Luna Lovegood recebeu duas coisas de Harry na manhã de Natal, um era um grande livro encadernado de couro na snorkack chifres amassados. O outro era tudo o que ela precisa para qualquer tipo de trabalho artístico que ela gostaria de fazer. Seu pai tinha permitido que o homem em que Harry foi enviado para que ele pudesse configurar o quarto de reposição como um artista estudado. Luna estava com o livro na mão, olhando para a sala e foi a primeira vez em sua vida, ela chorou, ela estava tão feliz que ela chorava e sabia que ela iria pintar um quadro muito especial seu amigo, que seria o primeiro que ela iria fazer como um agradecimento presente a Harry.

Na Toca Ginny estava furioso que nenhum presente chegou de Harry, Ron estava de mau humor que este ano ele nunca recebeu qualquer coisa de Harry, Molly estava furioso por ela não ter sido capaz de convencer Harry para vir para a Toca. O resto do Weasley não tinha idéia por que Molly, Ginny e Ron parecia chateado, mas Arthur e George tinha a sensação de que era a ver com Harry.

Harry e Severus entrou no grande salão para ver uma grande mesa redonda com seis alunos e os funcionários já sentados.

Severus sentou-se, mas olhou para o presente sentado na frente dele. −Quem é isso?

−É para você Severus, algo que Harry organizado para você, com a ajuda do ministro, Papoula e eu. −Minerva sorriu.

−Você me deu o suficiente Harry, mas obrigado. − Severus sorriu então desembrulhou seu presente, que caiu de suas mãos como ele tem que ver exatamente o que Harry tinha organizado. Um livro de poções, a escrita começou com as maiores poções inventadas nos últimos cem anos, fantásticas e inovadoras poções pelo mestre grandes poções, Severus Snape. Foi couro preto com escrita verde esmeralda, simples, mas elegante. −Oh meu.

−Eu acredito que Harry é a única pessoa a cada professor de choque Severus Snape. −Pomona sorriu.

−Eu acredito que você está certo. −Minerva sorriu. − Poppy tinha a lista de todas as poções que você tenha feito melhor ou inventados, incluindo todos os ingredientes e instruções. Enquanto você e Harry estavam fazendo suas lições na sala de exigência entrei em seu escritório e encontrou o seu livro com todas as suas alterações neles, então Kingsley organizar o livro a ser publicado. Ele acreditava que, tal como fizemos que você merece ser reconhecido. Naturalmente foi adicionado o seu novo antídoto para o projeto da morte em vida. Hermione explicou que quando Harry usou seu livro de poções no sexto ano suas instruções foram tão boas que Harry fez a poção perfeita. Harry, como todos nós acreditava que era hora o seu talento foi apreciado Severus. Mas por dentro ele não mencionar que você está mãe que sabemos foi uma grande influência para você quando se tratava de poções e algumas das suas poções que você aperfeiçoados foram iniciadas por sua mãe.

−Você gosta disso? − A voz de Harry era suave, em seguida, ele suspirou e sorriu enquanto ele estava sendo beijado por Severus. Harry passou os braços em torno de Severus e beijou-o de volta com tanta paixão quanto podia.

−Eu acredito que ele gostou, Minerva. − Filius sorriu.

−Sim, mas eu não estava esperando uma forte exposição de carinho, especialmente a partir de Severus.

−Desculpe, eu não deveria ter feito isso em público.

−Eu não me importo. −Harry sorriu. − Mas eu levá-la você gosta do livro?

−Sim, obrigado, eu só não esperava nunca ver o meu nome em um livro que poderia ser usado como os alunos oficial livro de poções. Eu desisti desse sonho há muito tempo.

−Parece um monte de seus sonhos estão se tornando realidade Severus, assim como um monte de nossos sonhos estão agora se tornando realidade. − Irma disse dando Severus um sorriso.

−Os seus poções ajudaram-me a cuidar de meus pacientes por tanto tempo Severus, você merece ser reconhecido por todo seu trabalho duro.

−Você me trouxe de volta à vida com suas poções Severus, eu estaria ainda deitado lá se não fosse por você.

−Obrigado, todos vocês.

−Eu acredito que agora é hora para o jantar. −Minerva bateu as mãos e a mesa cheia de comida para a sua festa de Natal maravilhoso.

Levou um tempo para Severus para parar de olhar para o livro, ele não tinha aberto, apenas ficou olhando para a capa. Finalmente Harry colocou um garfo na mão fazendo todo mundo rir antes Severus assentiu, em seguida, começou a comer.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Na Toca Arthur desceu ao seu galpão depois de comer, ele estava lá apenas por alguns minutos, quando George entrou, fechando e selando a porta.

−Eles estão agindo estranho pai e ele tem me preocupado.

−Sim, estou preocupado bem George.

−Você acredita que eram eles que envenenou Harry?

−Eu não tentei, mas cada vez que penso sobre o dia anterior, então, novamente semanas antes, que me faz suspeitar. Não tenho a certeza se Molly, Rony e Gina fizemos isso juntos ou se foi idéia de Ginny.

−Gina é sem esperança em poções pai, sabemos se eles fizeram isso, então mãe fez essa poção e ela tem que segundo jardim que só a família conhecer. Ok, ela dizendo que o estrume de galinha é bom para o jardim é verdade, mas ela tem outro jardim.

−O outro é vegetal para a casa, mas sim, ela poderia ter combinado ambos os jardins. Eu não sei George, se eles fizeram isso, então por que razão?

−Ginny, ela quer ser a esposa de Harry. Todos nós sabíamos que ela está obcecada por ele desde que ela ouviu a história _**do menino que sobreviveu**_. Ela descobre que seu irmão é seu melhor amigo e sua obsessão virou-se para gostar, ou amor, luxúria o que você quiser chamá-lo. Pelo que Fred e eu descobri que ela usou para se certificar de que todos sabiam que ela era a namorada de Harry, ela parecia tão orgulhoso desse fato, ela também fez com que eles foram vistos juntos o mais rápido que podia controlá-lo.

−Lembro-me de ouvir Hermione dizendo Ginny que se ela não recuar um pouco de sua atenção com Harry, então ele iria recuar completamente. Ela tentou explicar para que a irmã teimosa meu que Harry estava acostumado a uma vida solitária, ele não estava acostumado a tanta atenção pessoal, que ele iria precisar de tempo. Naturalmente Ginny recusou-se a ouvi-la, ela acreditava que sabia o que era melhor com o namorado. Mas alguma coisa está me incomodando, que Ginny teve que Harry supostamente escreveu.

−Ele provou-se ser uma farsa e eu sei que Gina forjou minha assinatura e sua mãe. Eu encontrei uma das cartas que foi enviado para nós por Albus sobre o comportamento de Ginny. Então, indo em tudo o que, em seguida, a única razão que eu posso ver por que eles envenenar Harry seria para acessar seu cofre.

−Ron sempre foi sobre Harry pagar para o material, ele nunca disse que não, mas fez um grande negócio sobre a pagá-lo de volta quando ele conseguiu um emprego. Ron ainda fez certeza Hermione manteve anotações sobre o quanto Harry passou sobre ele. Talvez isso era tudo um ato para que ele iria parecer que ele nunca quis o dinheiro de Harry. Eu queria visitar Harry, mas estava preocupado que ele poderia acreditar que eu estava envolvido. Ele deve saber que ele é dono de quinze por cento da loja.

−Em seguida, enviar um pedido de Minerva, duvido que ela diria que não, você só pode ter que auror lá ou Severus, é geralmente um deles com Harry quando ele teve todos os visitantes.

−Eu poderia fazer isso, mas eu acho que estou indo para o trabalho em uma maneira de ouvir em meu irmão, irmã e mãe. Espero Merlin não era deles, mas eu não quero que eles para tentar outra coisa em Harry agora sua vontade real foi encontrada. − George suspirou, mas deixou de lançar e voltou para a casa de seu pai. Por enquanto, ele decidiu observou Rony, Gina e sua mãe, descobrir se havia algo dito sobre Harry ou qualquer tipo de comportamento suspeito.

**Nota tradutor:**

**Mas então o restante da família Weasley estão começando a ficar desconfiado disso...**

**E então quem será o culpado de ter envenenado Harry?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo dezoito**

Harry tinha sido decepcionado na noite de Natal, Severus se recusou a assumir a sua relação ainda mais do que alguns beijos. Ele não disse nada iria acontecer até que ele começou na mente de Harry, para descobrir de que havia algo oculto que pode mostrar quem deu a Harry o projeto da morte em vida.

Com apenas alguns estudantes deixados no castelo sentiram seguro para vaguear por aí, mas ele mostrou o seu mapa e como ele trabalhou tão Harry manteve que em sua mão enquanto ele andava. Onde quer que olhasse, ele tentou imaginar seu tempo lá, mas nada veio a ele e ele tinha começado a acreditar que ele nunca iria se lembrar de sua vida.

−Harry.

Harry virou a cabeça. −Olá Minerva.

−Eu recebi uma carta de George Weasley, ele quer permissão para vir vê-lo sobre a loja.

−Hum, Severus disse que é uma loja de piada no Beco Diagonal, abriu-a com seu irmão Fred.

−Sim, isso mesmo, eles abriram não muito tempo depois que eles deixaram Hogwarts, antes de terminar sua educação.

−Bem, parece que acabamento não era necessária, pelo menos para eles. Você acha que George está envolvido?

−Não, nenhum de nós fazer o que eu sei o sentimento de George e Fred para você eram reais, que cuidou de você. Então, eu deveria responder que você vai vê-lo?

−Sim, eu deveria, mas estou curioso sobre os outros. Agora eu sei como Rony, Gina e Molly agir, será interessante ver como George atua.

−Então ele vai estar aqui amanhã de manhã. Mas agora, uma vez que você está andando em torno do castelo, o que você acha de Hogwarts?

−Parece ótimo e vendo o quão grande é me diz que, pelo menos, as crianças não estão lotadas, enquanto eles estão aqui. Mas eu estava esperando que algo que parece familiar, não faz embora.

−Não, uma vez Severus testou esses poções ele percebeu que limpou sua memória completamente. Todo mundo em St Mungo são os mesmos, sem memórias em tudo.

−Eu estou esperando que este legilimência vai ajudar, Severus disse que poderia, mas ele não pode ser positivo sobre qualquer coisa.

−Diga-me a verdade Harry, você está preocupado?

−Assustado na verdade, ainda que com você e Severus ter direitos sobre tudo o que não pode deixar de pensar se eles podem apenas manter-me desde que não podem obter qualquer coisa agora.

−Sim, estamos todos preocupados que eles vão tentar outra coisa em você. Agora eles sabem que não podem tocar o seu dinheiro ou a varinha, não importa o que eles fazem isso não vai funcionar. Eles poderiam decidir se livrar de você completamente. Mas eu acredito que eles vão continuar tentando, mantenha chegando com planos para começá-lo para a Toca ou sozinho. Eles não vão desistir da chance de tanto dinheiro e eu acredito que seu plano principal será para você obter Ginny grávida. Você é o tipo de pessoa que iria assumir a responsabilidade por suas ações, o que significa que se casaria com ela para cuidar dela e da criança.

−Eu não quero ter relações sexuais com ela, eu sei que eu sou gay.

−Sim, você está, o ministro tinha uma suspeita sobre sua sexualidade ao longo dos últimos anos. Nós estávamos falando um dia, não muito tempo depois que você estava tomando para St Mungo. Discutimos por que você não pode ter revelado suas preferências e pensamos que talvez fosse o que você ouviu falar sobre o seu pai e padrinho que fez você ficar quieto. James e Sirius tinha uma reputação com as meninas quando eram estudantes, eles foram ambos muito popular e usado sua popularidade para ver tantas meninas quanto possível.

−Veja, você quer dizer sexo?

−Sim, toda a equipe encontrou James e Sirius em posições comprometedoras, com meninas diferentes, muitas vezes também.

−Está sendo gay aceito no mundo mágico?

−É mais aceita agora do que era, eu acredito que desceu para Albus. Depois que todo mundo sabia que Albus Dumbledore tinha estado em um relacionamento de longa data com um homem que parecia tornar-se mais aceito. Kingsley é gay e ele é ministro, parece que as pessoas não se preocupam com a sua sexualidade, enquanto ele faz um bom trabalho. Uma coisa que eu acredito que Harry é que você simplesmente não pensar nisso, não com tudo o que estava passando durante as suas ... anos hormonais.

−De tudo o que ouvi eu concordo com você, como qualquer garoto descobrir se ele gostava de meninas ou meninos com tudo o que está acontecendo.

−Exatamente, agora devo responder a George, em seguida, voltar ao trabalho.

−Tchau. − Harry sorriu e continuou em sua caminhada.

A primeira coisa que Harry fez quando ele voltou para câmaras de Severus foi sentar no colo dele e beijou-o mesmo que o professor Snape estava marcando papéis. Harry não conseguia o suficiente de beijar Severus, ele só desejava que ele poderia fazer mais, mas o homem teimoso recusou-se a ir mais longe do que apenas alguns beijos.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Na manhã seguinte, Harry estava sentado no sofá na sala de estar lendo um dos encantos livros que Filius Flitwick emprestados ele. Ele estava agora a magias do terceiro ano, assim que Severus iria fazê-lo ler o primeiro capítulo antes de Harry foi autorizado a lançar os encantos. Ele descobriu que funcionou bem, ele podia ler tudo que está envolvido com um encanto específico e Harry achou ajudou quando ele lançou o charme e até agora ele não teve qualquer problema em fazer qualquer tipo de feitiço.

Quando alguém bateu na porta, Severus foi atender mesmo que eles acreditavam que era George Weasley, eles não estavam tendo a chance de ser um dos outros.

−Sr. Weasley, vamos lá.

−Obrigado Snape.

−Você pode me chamar de Severus. − ele fechou a porta depois de George, em seguida, indicado por ele para tomar um banco. −Harry, isso é George Weasley.

−Eu posso ver que é um Weasley, Olá.

−Hey Harry, você está bem.

−Vou levar a sua palavra para ela como eu não saberia.

−Não, que é uma vergonha, se você se lembrar, então você pode saber quem você envenenado. Enfim, eu pensei que eu deveria lembrá-lo de sua parte na loja.

−Compartilhar? − As sobrancelhas de Harry franzida.

−Você forçou Fred e eu para levar o prêmio Tri bruxo para que pudéssemos começar o nosso negócio. Nós só concordamos porque decidimos dar-lhe uma quota de quinze por cento na loja. Assim, mesmo que existem duas lojas de agora, você tem uma parte em ambos. Nós trabalhamos com Gringotes assim uma vez por ano a sua parte vai direto para o cofre. Assim, ao longo do último par de anos, você teve cerca de cinco mil galeões acrescentou.

−Caramba, mas eu não fazer nada para ganhar isso, não faria mais sentido apenas para me devolver esse dinheiro Tri bruxo, então eu não teria uma quota na loja?

−Se não fosse por você Harry não haveria loja. Mas Fred e eu fiz discutir este assunto e decidiu que você sempre continuará a ser um parceiro, mesmo que seja um parceiro silencioso. Ah, e uma vez que você não se lembra, ninguém Fred além de e eu sei que você é um parceiro. No primeiro, não queria colocar você em problemas com a minha mãe como ela não aprova o que Fred e eu queria fazer. Ron manteve nos perguntando onde temos o dinheiro, mas ele nunca descobriu.

−Então eles não sabem que eu recebo esse dinheiro?

−Não, e só assim você sabe, eu sou suspeito de meu irmão, irmã e mãe. Eu sempre soube que Ginny estava obcecado com você, mas Fred e eu sempre acreditava que era quem você era, você sabe, o menino que sobreviveu, o escolhido. Ela gosta da idéia de ser sua namorada, a atenção que costumava dar-lhe e ela teve certeza que ela foi vista com você o mais rápido que podia. Minha mãe, bem, ela sempre empurrou você e Ginny juntos, uma coisa que ela odiava foi o fato de que ela não poderia fazer você fazer qualquer coisa, não como podia com o resto de nós. Ela tem sido no ouvido de Ginny toda a sua vida, eu acho que seu treinamento sobre como lidar com seu homem, sua família quando ela tem um, você basicamente.

−Então, eles estavam indo para tentar controlar Harry se ele acabou com sua irmã?

−Isso é o que Fred e eu acreditei e Gina costumava ficar muito irritado quando ela não podia falar com Harry ao redor. Eu sei que minha mãe usou o sexo no meu pai, fazer o que eu quero ou sem sexo, mas eu sei que um monte de meninas usa isso. De qualquer forma, eu falei com o pai no dia de ontem em privado, ambos odeiam o pensamento de que minha mãe, irmã e irmão poderia ter ferido você companheiro, mas não podemos deixar de sentir que era deles e a evidência parece apoiá-lo. Eu gostaria de poder começar a prova, ou alguém poderia começar a prova.

−Sim, nós também, mas até agora não há nada de substancial que permitiria que os aurores a questioná-los sob Veritaserum. − disse Severus.

−É verdade, mas eu inventei um monte de produtos para a loja, eu vou tentar e trabalhar na minha própria versão de uma poção verdade. Se eu puder, em seguida, nós apenas temos que trabalhá-lo para mim colocá-lo em suas bebidas enquanto aurores estão ao redor, talvez isso auror ouvi normalmente protege você Harry?

Harry viu Severus sorriu e percebeu que ele acreditava que George Weasley só poderia encontrar uma maneira de fazer este trabalho poção. Veritaserum era ilegal para usar em qualquer pessoa sem permissão, mas se George inventa um novo tipo de verdade poção que ele não poderia entrar em apuros. Harry esperava que ele pudesse para que ele não sente medo o tempo todo. Mas uma coisa Harry sabia, ele podia confiar em George, que estava em seus olhos, eles eram sinceros, eles mostraram a Harry que George Weasley era um de seus amigos de verdade.

**Nota tradutor:**

**E então será que George vai conseguir?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo dezenove**

Uma semana depois, Harry foi novamente sentado no sofá em frente à lareira a ler seu livro encantos quando Severus sentou-se ao lado dele.

−O que?

−É hora de entrar em sua mente.

−Oh, tudo bem, vai doer?

−Não, se eu empurrei muito você pode acabar com uma dor de cabeça, mas eu tenho uma poção para isso.

−Então, o que eu tenho que fazer?

−Você precisa relaxar e me permitir entrar em sua mente, insira seus pensamentos.

−Ok. − Harry colocou seu livro para baixo, em seguida, mudou até que ele estava de frente para Severus. −Você pode ver as minhas fantasias.

Severus sorriu. −Sim, eu poderia e se eu fizer isso, então eu vou saber o que você deseja fazer ou ter feito para você.

−Isso não está me fazendo relaxado, isso está me chamar.

−O que pode fazer ... penetrante. − Severus sorriu: −Você é a mente mais fácil.

−Você é uma provocação Sev.

−Eu nunca costumava ser, você parece trazer para fora um lado diferente de mim que eu nunca pensei que era eu.

−Eu acho que nós somos bons um para o outro Sev, eu só queria que você não fosse tão teimoso.

−Vamos ver se suas memórias mostrar que você está verdadeiros sentimentos e você pode ter sorte. Mas agora Harry, permanecem ainda. −Severus apontou sua varinha para Harry. −Legilimens. − Severus notou pela primeira vez as lembranças eram do último mês, a partir de quando Harry acordou. Ele trabalhou seu caminho ainda mais em, estava escuro, mas ele se concentrou até que ele finalmente viu uma memória de antes de Harry tinha sido envenenado. Severus continuou se movendo através da mente de Harry até que encontrou um na Toca, ele estava dormindo, sonhando, e seu sonho era de os dois juntos.

Severus realizou esse sonho foi a partir antes que ele foi envenenado por isso ele se afastou um pouco, mas não havia nada que mostrava Harry sendo dado uma poção. Severus sabia que ele teria que sair em breve para que ele mergulhou mais fundo para encontrar uma memória de Hedwig, em seguida, de Sirius Black e Remus Lupin. Uma memória era de Harry e Sirius rindo à mesa da cozinha no Largo Grimmauld, Remus estava sorrindo com carinho para eles. Depois de mais um minuto Severus puxado para fora.

−Sirius. − olhos de Harry estavam ainda fechados. −Sirius, eu me lembro. − ele abriu os olhos lentamente. −Estávamos no Largo Grimmauld, a sede da Ordem da Fênix.

−Sim, você amou o seu padrinho, quando eu não poderia encontrar quem você envenenado eu decidi encontrar uma memória dele. O que mais você se lembra?

−Tudo, é tudo de volta. − Harry olhou para Severus olhos. −Eu me apaixonei por você durante essas aulas oclumência. Eu ficava em pânico pensando que estavam indo para descobrir a verdade. Mas ela mentiu Severus, eu disse a ela que eu não penso nela de uma forma romântica, mas por que demorou tanto tempo eu queria ter certeza. Você vê, era o cabelo ruivo, no começo eu pensei que era suposto encontrar alguém com cabelo ruivo, como o pai fez, mas tudo que eu fiquei pensando sobre a minha mãe. Comecei a lembrar momentos em que eu olhava para os outros meninos e quantas vezes eu olhar para você, que me disse que eu era gay. Finalmente eu disse a ela que nunca poderiam estar juntos, então eu lembro de me sentir cansado, não muito tempo depois tivemos café da manhã. A próxima coisa que me lembro é quando eu acordei aqui. Foram eles, eu sei que foi Sev.

Severus passou os braços ao redor de Harry. −Conhecemos bem, nós apenas não podemos provar isso.

−Sra. Weasley estava acontecendo sobre nós ficar noivos, eu finalmente disse a ela que eu era gay. Ela se recusou a acreditar em mim, disse Ginny era a pessoa perfeita para mim e dado tempo eu iria ver isso.

−Eles ainda manter dizendo que você não é gay, eu acho que é hora deles descobrirem que estamos juntos. Mas eu acredito que devemos deixar Minerva, Poppy e o ministro sabe que tem sua memória de volta.

−Temos que começar a prova Sev ou nunca estará seguro.

−Você vai até que você desligue vinte e cinco. Mesmo que você deu a poção para o controle total não vai ofuscar o que estava em sua vontade ou seus pais vão. Mas eu acredito que você deve fazer uma nova vontade, agora você está oficialmente um adulto. Acredito Minerva e o ministro deve testemunhar para você desta vez que ambos são bem respeitado por todos.

−Ok, então eu precisaria ir para o ministério?

−Não, nós podemos pedir ao ministro para trazer essas formas com ele. Agora vamos Harry, você finalmente terá a sua memória de volta esta é uma boa notícia, mas vou mantê-los longe de você.

Harry acenou com a cabeça, em seguida, levantou-se, mas sorriu quando Severus segurou sua mão como eles deixaram os quartos, indo direto para o escritório diretora.

−Minerva, temos boas notícias.

−Você descobriu que envenenou Harry?

−Não, mas ele acabou por recuperar a memória. − Severus sorriu para Harry.

−Foi professora de imediato, no momento Severus entrou em minha mente, tudo estava lá.

−Você pode continuar a me chamar de Minerva, Harry. Mas estou muito satisfeito que você tem as suas memórias.

−Quando eu não consegui encontrar nada sobre quem envenenado Harry eu decidi encontrar uma memória de Hedwig, em seguida, de Black e Lupin, eu pensei que Harry iria gostar disso.

−Foi ótimo, Sirius e eu estávamos rindo de algo que meu pai fez aqui em Hogwarts. Sirius disse que tinha o manto então meu pai foi pego por Dumbledore com essa menina.

−Oh, sim, Albus encontrou seu pai em situações comprometedoras com bastante frequência. Eu podia ver Sirius se divertindo enquanto ele separou algumas dessas histórias em você. Agora, porém, devemos informar o ministro, ele sempre quer me para mantê-lo atualizado sobre a sua situação.

−Kingsley é um bom amigo, que costumava falar muito enquanto no lugar de Grimmauld. Eu queria perguntar algo, porém, sobre os meus estudos. Lembro-me de tudo agora, mas é a meio do ano, não haveria uso de começar as aulas, além de que eles ainda podem tentar me escorregar outra coisa. Então eu queria saber se seria bom para continuar a aprender no meu próprio, mas tirar os NIEM com todos os outros?

−Vou deixar Severus avaliar se você está atualizado, se ele acredita que você está, então sim, você pode sentar-se seus testes com os outros.

−Além de aprender mais sobre poções eu acho que sou bom com encantos, transfiguração, defesa e fitoterapia. Eles são os únicos cinco matérias que estou interessado na passagem.

−Você era muito talentoso na transfiguração, então eu não vejo um problema. Mas você vai precisar de rever todas as aulas do sétimo ano.

−Desde que eu não quero ser pego sozinho com esses dois eu vou continuar a estudar em salas de Severus, sinto-me segura lá.

−Então eu vou manter suas aulas, mas mudar de quarto ano para o sétimo lugar.

−Então por que você não voltar agora, enquanto eu escrevo para o ministro. − Minerva sorriu: −Eu sou feliz por você Harry, agora só precisamos encontrar provas que envenenado você.

−Sim, mas eu tenho certeza que vai, eventualmente. Oh, antes de ir, você poderia perguntar o ministério para trazer os formulários para Harry para refazer a sua vontade. Eu pensei que você e o ministro poderia testemunhar de Harry.

−Desde que vocês dois estão agora a ver um ao outro, sim, eu acredito que se você fosse uma testemunha que iria reclamar.

Harry e Severus sorriu, em seguida, voltaram para seus quartos, eles encontraram uma coruja sentada lá esperando por eles.

Severus pegou a carta. −É de George, ele aperfeiçoou sua própria verdade poção e quer trabalhar em uma maneira de obter a verdade de sua mãe, irmão e irmã. Uma idéia que ele tinha era sua loja, ele pensava desde que ele foi o lançamento de uma nova gama de produtos que ele poderia obter a sua família para acompanhá-lo naquele dia, em seguida, passar-lhes uma bebida para um brinde que ele pretende fazer. Ele acredita que se você e Anthony estão lá, em seguida, uma vez que eles começam a falar, um auror está a assistir a tudo.

−Parece bom, mas eu me sentiria mais seguro se você estivesse lá Sev. Como você disse, você era um Comensal da Morte, você sabia o que atente para, você sabe quando o perigo está ao redor. Mesmo que eu lembro agora e estou confiante de que eu poderia levá-los se eu tivesse que, eu preferiria uma luta não começou no meio da loja de George. Outros poderiam ser pegos no fogo cruzado se isso acontecesse.

−Sim, poderia, eu estarei com você Harry, porque a partir de agora estamos mostrando o nosso relacionamento. Ele não parece incomum para mim para acompanhá-lo para o Beco Diagonal.

−Isso é ótimo, mas desde que você disse que a partir de agora estamos juntos, podemos finalmente transar Sev?

Os olhos de Severus se arregalaram, mas ele percebeu o sorriso insolente Harry estava dando a ele, então ele levantou Harry por cima do ombro, fazendo-o rir e levou-o para o quarto, jogando-o no meio de sua cama.

−Eu acredito que você está prestes a obter o que você pediu.

−Eu sou virgem você sabe. −Harry ofegante, enquanto observava Severus remover lentamente suas roupas.

−Sim, eu sei disso.

Como Severus removeu a última de suas roupas Harry não conseguia parar de olhar para o seu corpo. −Você é um deus.

−Foi-me dada muitos nomes ao longo dos anos de Harry, mas Deus nunca foi um deles. − Severus se ajoelhou na cama, entre as pernas de Harry. −Tem certeza?

−Sim, eu queria que você por anos, eu queria sentir você dentro de mim.

−Então você quer para baixo?

−Merlin, sim, mas eu preciso para ficar nu.

−Não se preocupe, eu pretendo tirar cada peça de roupa fora e lentamente. Quero ver cada parte de sua pele lentamente exposto, pronto para o meu toque, pronto para os meus beijos, pronto para a minha língua.

−Merda. − Harry sentiu a cabeça do sangue do Sul, seu pênis endurecendo, ele pensou que ele ia vir para fora então e lá, só a partir de palavras de Severus e do olhar em seus olhos. Ele queria que este homem e muito em breve ele teria esse homem dentro dele.

**Nota tradutor:**

**Como dizia aquela personagem da zorra total (esqueci o nome dela), mas ela dizia "me possua"**

**Finalmente!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo vinte**

Harry estava deitado de bruços, com a cabeça virada para a esquerda olhando para o homem que tinha acabado de fazer amor com ele.

−É o que você esperava que seria?

−Mais, foi tudo o que eu queria que fosse, mas eu estou contente que nós temos mágica para nos preparar ou que seria muito desconfortável.

−Sim, esses encantos vêm a calhar e não tão confuso como lubrificante.

Harry correu os dedos pelo peito de Severus, circulando seu mamilo. −Você já fundo?

−Ocasionalmente e eu quero com você.

−Talvez à noite?

−Talvez.

−Por que você concorda agora, quando você manteve colocar-me fora antes?

−Vendo suas memórias, seus sonhos de nós e eu tenho que ver exatamente como você realmente sentia. Você não pode fingir um sonho Harry, ele mostrou seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Eu dei meu coração uma vez antes e não terminou bem. Eu queria ser positiva de seus sentimentos antes de me levou ainda mais a nossa amizade.

−Eu te amo, eu tenho há muito tempo.

−E eu te amo.

−Quem você deu seu coração?

−É o passado ... e ele morreu.

−Sinto muito Sev.

−Foi uma tragédia, mas morreu ao tentar ajudar a parar Voldemort. − Severus afastou o cabelo de Harry da testa. −Foi Regulus Black.

−O irmão de Sirius. Eu encontrei um bilhete que ele deixou na horcruxe falso, como ele encontrou o verdadeiro e estava indo para destruí-lo. Monstro explicou o que aconteceu, como Regulus fez Monstro levar o medalhão e deixá-lo. −Harry sentou-se. −Se ele bebeu a poção que Voldemort tinha que proteger o medalhão em seguida, ele teria água necessária.

−Parece que você sabe o que aconteceu.

−A água do lago que cercou o medalhão estava cheio de inferi. Quando Dumbledore bebeu a poção que ele queria água, mas nós não poderíamos evocá-lo. Eu fui para baixo para obter um pouco de água para fora do lago que instantaneamente despertou o inferi, eles me puxaram para baixo. Dumbledore tinha apenas bom senso suficiente para conjurar fogo que me deu uma chance para se libertar. Se Regulus precisava de água, então ... −Harry suspirou. − Monstro tentou destruir o medalhão, que não podia, que precisava ser aberto e para abri-lo você precisava falar a língua das cobras.

−Ele me mandou uma carta dizendo que ele ia fazer tudo o que podia para parar o senhor do escuro, ele morreria se tivesse que fazer. Parece que ele fez.

−Eu nunca descobri até o ano passado, então eu nunca poderia dizer Sirius que seu irmão morreu tentando ajudar.

Só então um patrono gato apareceu. −O ministro chegou, se juntar a nós em meu escritório.

−Parece que precisa se vestir Harry.

−Sim, mas devemos deixar Kingsley sabe sobre Regulus assim o seu sacrifício não seja varrido para debaixo do tapete. Sirius me disse que seus pais eram sempre sobre o senhor do escuro e como eles queriam Regulus e Sirius para segui-lo. Regulus era jovem na época.

−Nós fomos marcados, ao mesmo tempo, quatorze anos de idade e não tinha ideia do que estávamos entrando. Sim, Regulus deve ser reconhecido pelo que fez. − Severus se, mas puxou Harry de pé. −Vamos vestir, então você estará protegido, pelo menos o seu dinheiro vai.

Harry e Severus vestida em seguida, juntou as mãos como eles caminharam até o escritório da diretora. No momento em que entrou em cena Kingsley abraçou Harry fazendo-o rir.

−Estou de volta Kingsley.

−Quando Minerva me disse que eu quase chorei. −Kingsley realizada Harry longe dele. − eu posso vê-lo, o mesmo fogo que você sempre teve em seus olhos está de volta, ele mostra seu espírito de luta.

−Acho que isso é só comigo mesmo que eu não quero lutar mais. De qualquer forma, Minerva disse que sabia que eu era gay, você trabalhou. Não tinha nada a ver com Sirius e meu pai, Sirius me disse que era bi, mas preferiu o desafio de meninas onde os meninos estavam muito fácil.

−Isso soa como Black.

Harry deu um tapa no braço de Severus. −Deixe Sirius sozinho Sev.

−Eu também notei alguns olhares que você enviou forma de Severus, no começo eu achei difícil de acreditar que você tinha sentimentos por seu professor, mas também aquele que lhe deu tanta dificuldade. Eu fiz um monte de pensar sobre vocês dois e percebeu que são muito parecidos e tinham antecedentes muito semelhantes, para não mencionar a sua ligação com Voldemort. A partir de então eu acreditei em você dois eram bem adaptado.

−Somos. − Severus olhou para Harry, que enfiou a mão menor na mão maior de Severus.

−Vamos começar a vontade feito.

−Antes de fazermos, George Weasley que sabemos não está envolvido nesse veio com uma maneira de descobrir se a sua mãe, irmã e irmão são os que envenenaram Harry.

−Então explique. −Kingsley sentou-se como todos os outros se sentou.

−Como eu expliquei os aurores não pode usar soro da verdade sem algum tipo de prova. George disse que ele pode trabalhar nisso e ele tem, ele inventou sua própria versão de uma poção verdade. Ele acredita que se ele usa a desculpa de mostrar a sua nova linha na loja, em seguida, ele poderia espiga suas bebidas. Harry, Anthony e eu vou estar lá, uma vez que eles falam Anthony só tem que fazer o seu dever como um auror, mesmo que ele está atualmente em licença.

−Um auror em feriados ou férias é sempre um auror e pode oficialmente o seu dever. Mas eu vou ter que fingir não saber a respeito dessa verdade poção, não cairia bem se o ministro permitido tal poção para ser usado em pessoas inocentes.

−Nós não queremos você em problemas Kingsley, mas é uma boa maneira de descobrir a verdade. Uma vez que Anthony tenha ouvido o suficiente, então o auror cabeça pode dar o aval para questioná-los sob Veritaserum.

−Então informar George para trabalhar um dia e eu vou ter certeza há outro auror dentro, ao abrigo de curso. Nós não queremos que eles se sintam encurraladas onde eles possam decidir lutar.

−Eu sei que eu poderia tomar Rony e Gina e, ao mesmo tempo, mas eu preferiria uma luta não foi iniciado. Ron poderia ter me enganado durante anos, mas eu sei que ele não está confiante no duelo. O temperamento de Gina orienta-la e, por vezes, ela não pensa, apenas hexágonos.

−Então eu posso cobrir Molly, mas Anthony também estarão na mão se alguma coisa começa.

−Hermione e Neville é obrigado a estar lá também. Hermione bateu Ron em cada duelo nós praticamos e acredito mesmo Neville iria vencê-los.

−Então deixe-me saber, estava lá qualquer outra coisa?

−Regulus Black. − Harry tirou um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho dobrado e entregou-a Kingsley. −Quando eu fui com Dumbledore para encontrar uma horcruxe, nunca percebi que era um falso até depois ele estava morto. Descobri que, em seguida, quando ficamos no Largo Grimmauld por algumas semanas nós trabalhamos para fora que era RAB.

−Então Regulus Black descobriu o que Voldemort estava fazendo e decidiu encontrar as horcruxes. O que aconteceu quando ele fez encontrar o caminho real?

−Ele não poderia destruí-lo, mas ele foi envenenado por a poção Voldemort usado para protegê-lo. Ele enviou-o de volta com o Monstro e fez a promessa elf a nunca dizer a ninguém que eles levaram ou o que aconteceu com ele. No momento em que ele foi para obter uma bebida do lago do inferi teria puxado para baixo, havia milhares. Dumbledore me salvou de eles naquela noite.

−Acreditamos Regulus deve ser reconhecido por seu sacrifício.

−Concordo, portanto, Sirius e Regulus será honrado, todos que morreram lutando pela luz serão honrados. O que me leva a algo que eu tenho trabalhado com Minerva.

Harry gemeu quando ele enterrou a cabeça no ombro de Severus. −Pare de agir como uma criança Harry.

−Eu só sei o que Kingsley vai dizer.

−Você provavelmente está certo. − Kingsley sorriu: −Sim, estamos colocando em uma bola de memorial na segunda de maio. Vamos honrar todos aqueles que morreram e nós estamos indo para premiar aqueles que merecem ser concedido, ou seja, você, Severus, a ordem, a AD, e todos que apareceu para lutar naquela noite. O evento será realizado aqui em Hogwarts, pois é onde a guerra terminou.

Harry olhou para cima. −Então outros serão premiados?

−Sim, como você já disse muitas vezes Harry esta guerra não foi terminada por você sozinho, levou todos os que trabalham em conjunto para pôr fim à guerra. Severus e seu papel como um espião e quanto tempo ele estava fazendo isso e quantas vezes ele estava em perigo, então naturalmente ele será premiado. Minerva e seu trabalho para o fim, Hermione e Ron mesmo, mas então esperamos que eles vão ser presos, uma vez que são oficialmente acusados, em seguida, seus nomes irão desaparecer da minha lista. Estou pensando em dar um pino memorial aos familiares daqueles que morreram lutando, então você receberá um pin para o seu pai, para sua mãe e para Sirius. Não estou certo de quem deve receber o pino de Regulus Black.

−Severus deve. −Harry olhou para o homem que amava. − Eles estavam juntos.

Severus olhou para os olhos verdes e tudo o que ele viu foi amor, mas também a compreensão, então ele acenou com a cabeça, reconhecendo que Harry estava bem com o seu amor passado. Eles estavam começando a vida juntos, desta forma eles podem honrar o que Regulus Black fez, em seguida, seguir em frente com suas vidas, juntos.

**Nota tradutor:**

**Harry seu fofo você é muito compreensível! Te amo!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo vinte e um**

Kingsley tinha enviado um aviso para o Profeta Diário sobre a memória de Harry, como Severus foi capaz de ajudar indo na mente de Harry que provocou sua memória.

No momento em que todo mundo sabia que Harry Potter teve suas memórias de volta, os repórteres mantido transformando-se fora de Hogwarts. A primeira vez que viu Harry com o braço em torno Severus Snape, as perguntas sobre o seu papel na guerra esquecida, as perguntas eram como Harry e Severus se reuniram.

Harry tinha explicado que ele tinha sentimentos por Severus por anos, mas com o seu papel como o espião e o que Harry estava fazendo, ele nunca os reconheceu, até recentemente. Mas durante o tempo que ele não se lembra, ele tinha desenvolvido sentimentos por Severus, mas Severus se recusou a permitir a sua amizade para mudar até que a memória de Harry tinha retornado. Ele queria que Harry fosse realmente certo o que estava sentindo eram verdadeiros sentimentos e não gratidão. Mas Harry fez questão de dizer que Severus nunca fez uma jogada sobre ele ou até mesmo dito nada sobre os sentimentos, não até que Harry se aproximou de Severus e mesmo assim ele se recusou a tomar qualquer ação.

Harry fez com que ele mencionou o que Ginny Weasley ficava dizendo sobre ser sua namorada. Ele fez com que ele disse aos repórteres que, antes que ele tinha sido envenenado, disse Ginny ele era gay e eles nunca estariam juntos, mas ele não fez parecer que ele era suspeito dela ou a ninguém, ele só queria a verdade sobre sua sexual orientação conhecida.

Quando Harry e Severus sentou-se à mesa equipe a na manhã seguinte, Minerva empurrou o Profeta Diário na frente deles, que mostrou os dois homens que andam em torno Hogsmeade, seus braços em torno de si.

_Por isso, muitos têm especulado sobre a relação entre dezoito anos Harry Potter e trinta e oito anos de idade Severus Snape. Mas, como eu testemunhei e muitos outros testemunharam parece haver sentimentos reais entre os dois homens. Uma pergunta foi respondida, porém, parece que Severus Snape não quer Harry Potter gastar dinheiro com ele, nós testemunhamos o jovem Sr. Potter, muitas vezes pedindo para comprar o professor Snape alguma coisa, mas ele sempre se recusou, mas o professor frequentemente comprado Harry alguma coisa. Parece os rumores que estavam acontecendo ao redor sobre Severus Snape sendo atrás do dinheiro de Harry Potter foi colocado para descansar._

_Este repórter também constatou a partir de Hermione Granger que ela sabia que seu amigo de muitos anos tinha sentimentos por seu professor. Ela também contou que em uma conversa casual que teve com Harry que ela explicou como foram proibidas relações professor-aluno, mesmo se os alunos foram mais de dezessete anos de idade. Ela pensou que ela poderia cair dicas para Harry sem fazer ele se sentir desconfortável que ela sabia o seu segredo, seu amor secreto para Severus Snape._

_Tentamos falar com Ginny Weasley sobre por que ela tentou fazer Harry Potter acreditar que eles eram um casal, mas a menina se recusou a falar e sua mãe, Molly Weasley, e irmão, Ronald Weasley, tanto nos ameaçou com uma variedade de feitiços se não deixou os seus bens. Nós fomos capazes de obter um comentário de George Weasley, da Gemialidades Weasley, ele acredita que Harry e Severus formam um grande casal e ele sempre soube que Harry era gay, como seu irmão Fred, que nutria uma paixão secreta por Harry durante seus anos de escola._

_Até agora, todos, para além de Molly, Ginny e Ron Weasley todos parecem pensar que Harry encontrou seu verdadeiro amor e tudo o que eles querem é que Harry finalmente ter a vida e amor que ele merece. Posso dizer que depois de testemunhar desse casal que eles não parecem muito apaixonados. _

Severus olhou para Harry. −Vamos esperar agora é que ela dá em cima de você. Mas você percebe que tudo isso arruinou minha reputação como o professor sinistro, sinistro Snape.

Harry e Minerva riu. −Eu acredito que uma vez que esses alunos estão de volta em sua classe você não vai permitir que eles esquecem como sinistro e sarcástico que você pode ser ... professor.

−Oh, agora que parece muito com algo que James iria dizer, e eu não tenho certeza que é uma boa idéia Harry.

−Não, eu não quero ser lembrado de meu inimigo.

−Desculpe Sev. −Harry beijou sua bochecha.

−Então, o que você acha sobre Harry sentado seus NIEM com o resto dos alunos do sétimo ano de Severus?

−Ele vai fazer bem, mesmo suas poções têm progredido, além das minhas expectativas. Eu diria que ele receberá um O na defesa, transfiguração e encantos, E em poções e fitoterapia.

−Agora eu não preciso se preocupar com o que Voldemort é até eu posso me concentrar bastante fácil na aprendizagem. Eu tento, mas minha mente vagar, imaginando o que ele estava fazendo, então eu iria ficar flashes de emoções, raiva geralmente, feita difícil se concentrar.

−Sim, Albus se explicar, é por isso que levei isso em consideração ao marcar seus documentos, todos, exceto Severus.

−Eu tinha que desempenhar o meu papel de odiar o menino que sobreviveu.

−Isso é certo, a maioria das vezes que você me deu notas mínimas ou de um total, para o troll. Então, mais um dia e os alunos retornam, mas agora eu não posso esperar para que eu possa falar com meus amigos e sabem o que estão falando.

−Tenho certeza que eles estão ansiosos para falar com você também Harry.

−Temos notícias de George, ele falou com Kingsley, originalmente estava indo para apresentar sua nova linha no Beco Diagonal, mas George pensou Hogsmeade seria melhor, mais proteção para o caso de começar qualquer coisa. Então Kingsley e George são configurá-lo para o primeiro fim de semana de Hogsmeade. George já lançou o trabalho de base, contando sua família no almoço de domingo que ele quer que todo mundo lá para que eles possam ver a sua nova linha, que quase todos foram pensados por Fred. Ele odiava usar Fred dessa forma, mas ele disse apenas uma parte do que era uma mentira, metade dos novos produtos foram pensados por Fred, o resto George. Kingsley decidiu que iria estar lá e como ministro, ele deve ter um guarda auror com ele sempre que o seu fora do ministério e Anthony estará comigo e Sev.

−Então eu vou estar fora na rua, apenas no caso de tentar executar. Os alunos são usados para o pessoal estar em Hogsmeade naqueles finais de semana.

−Pode ser sábio para ter Poppy e Filius por perto, bem como, segurança nos números e se eles decidem lutar, Poppy estará na mão.

−Vou falar com eles mais tarde.

−Diga Poppy eu terei as poções extras pronto amanhã.

−Poções que extra? − Harry perguntou.

−Porque, quando os alunos fazem o teste, a maioria acaba precisando de rascunhos calmantes. Alguns ficar bastante histérica.

−Como Hermione pode, por vezes, especialmente ao longo do teste. Oh, eu estou tão feliz que eu se lembre que, se lembrar de tudo.

−Sim, eu tenho certeza que você é Harry. Mas eu tenho uma notícia bem, Poppy foi aprovado para assumir um aprendiz, algo que ela quis fazer por muitos anos. −Minerva sorriu para Harry. − É seu, se você passar o seu teste de Harry.

−Meu. − Harry intervalos.

−Ela acredita que você tem o temperamento certo para se tornar um curandeiro ou mesmo um medi-assistente, se você não quiser ir até o fim.

−Desde que eu recuperei minha memória eu fiz um monte de pensar sobre o que eu quero fazer. O tempo que passei ajudá-la no hospital e quantas vezes ela me ajudou ao longo dos anos manteve invadir meus pensamentos. No começo eu não tinha certeza de que um curandeiro iria servir-me, eu me simpatizo muito, mas Poppy disse que a empatia é uma emoção boa de ter como um curandeiro.

−Então, quando você começa o tempo por que você não falar com ela sobre o que está envolvido. Poppy poderia ter se tornado um curandeiro, mas ela estava satisfeita em ser apenas uma medi-bruxa.

Severus e Minerva observava Harry direita através de pequeno-almoço, eles perceberam que ele estava seriamente considerando suas opções de carreira. Toda sua vida ele foi um lutador ou tentando evitar outros sendo ferido. Eles tinham falado algumas vezes sobre Harry e percebi por que ele acreditava que uma carreira como um auror serviria para ele, que tinha sido sua vida, lidar com bruxas escuras e assistentes. Agora a guerra acabou sabiam Harry preferiria uma vida longe de luta, mas ele era o tipo de homem que sempre quis ajudar, um curador faz muito bem e eles ajudam. Isso poderia ser exatamente o que Harry precisa, uma forma de ajudar sem ter que arriscar sua vida para conseguir isso, ajudar a cura e não lutar.

**Nota tradutor:**

**Quem quer ser tratado por doutor Harry pegue uma senha por favor...**

**Na reta final dos capítulos!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo vinte e dois**

Naquela noite, Harry foi para a ala hospitalar para falar com Poppy. Ela nunca teve de volta, ela explicou tudo o que Harry seria necessário para aprender ao longo dos quatro anos seguintes. Se ele queria ir a tornar-se um curador, em seguida, uma outra formação de dois anos seria feita em St Mungo. Harry não conseguia parar de sorrir, mas ele sabia o que queria fazer, ser um medi-bruxo e ajudar pessoas como Poppy o tinham ajudado ao longo dos últimos sete anos. Então eles organizaram a papelada mesmo que ele não poderia ser entregue até depois Harry sentou-se por seus NIEM.

Mesmo que Harry se lembrava de tudo e sabia que poderia cuidar de si mesmo, Severus decidiu ser bem ao lado dele quando os estudantes entraram no castelo. Mas Severus não era o único que ia ser por Filius Flitwick estava indo para estar perto, não muito perto, mas perto o suficiente para garantir as duas cabeças vermelhas não tente tocar Harry ou escorregar-lhe qualquer coisa perto.

Harry e Severus caminharam de mãos dadas até ao castelo principal, eles estavam do lado de fora do grande salão pronto para os estudantes para retornar. No momento em que ouviu as carruagens, Severus colocou o braço em torno de Harry, mantendo-o perto.

−Eu serei gata bem e eu tenho uma vantagem, magia sem varinha.

−Eu sei, mas eles vão ver que eu não irei permitir-lhes em qualquer lugar perto de você meu amor.

Harry sorriu para Severus, uma vez que tinha chegado a conhecer uns aos outros Harry não podia acreditar o quão carinhoso e protetor Severus podia ser, mas Harry amei cada minuto dela.

−Harry.

Harry ouviu o grito de Hermione, ele se preparou como ela voou para os braços dele. −Eu estou de volta mana.

−Oh Harry. − Hermione começou a chorar em seus braços. −Eu nunca pensei que você iria se lembrar.

−No momento em que Severus entrou em minha mente e encontrou uma memória de Sirius, tudo voltou. −Harry deixou Hermione ir. − Eu estou de volta, mas eu também trouxe esse outro Harry comigo, o que não vai demorar pra ninguém ir a merda.

−Estou tão feliz que é você de novo. − Hermione virou-se para Severus. − Obrigado professor, você nos deu de volta o nosso Harry.

−Você é bem-vindo, mas lembre-se, o meu Harry agora, você só começa a compartilhá-lo.

−Enquanto vemos o professor. − Neville sorriu em seguida, abraçou Harry. −Muito obrigado para o companheiro de presente. Vó disse que eu fui catatônico por um par de horas depois ela me mostrou.

−Falando com toda a equipe, Hermione e Luna, eu tenho que saber exatamente o que você queria. Mas estou feliz que você gosta, Neville.

−Eu amo isso, eu realmente fazer.

−Eu não posso acreditar que você me pegou todos esses livros, alguns que eu sempre quis, mas eles eram um pouco caro. Você não deveria ter passado tanto Harry.

−Você é minha amiga e irmã Hermione. −Harry sorriu, mas ele notou Rony e Gina olhou para Severus, enquanto passeavam passado. Harry não estava preocupada com ele, ele sabia que Severus podia cuidar de si mesmo. Mas ele iria manter um olho sobre o seu amor só para ter certeza.

−Harry Potter.

−Luna. − Harry sorriu, em seguida, abraçou seu outro amigo.

−Obrigado pelo presente e usei isso para que eu pudesse dar-lhe um presente especial. −Luna enfiou a mão no bolso, em seguida, aumentou o presente embrulhado presente.

Harry sorriu, em seguida, levou o grande presente plana retangular, rasgando o papel fora. −Oh Luna, é perfeito, olha Sev, somos nós.

−Sim, é, é lindo Senhorita Lovegood, você é muito talentosa.

−Obrigada professor, eu comecei um esboço de você e Harry no ano passado, mas com ele foi eu simplesmente não conseguia terminá-lo. Não até que eu vi o presente de Harry, é um maravilhoso art Harry.

−Eu adorava assistir você desenhar, então eu sabia que você iria usar uma sala de arte.

−Devemos entrar, mas vamos passar algum tempo juntos agora você lembrar.

−Vamos Hermione. − Harry abraçou-a novamente em seguida, sussurrou: −Nós temos uma maneira de pegá-los, apenas não diga nada.

Hermione balançou a cabeça como ela deixou Harry ir. −Falo com você depois.

Harry observou enquanto o último dos alunos entrou no grande salão antes Severus enviar a imagem de volta para seus quartos. Severus pegou a mão de Harry e eles caminharam de mãos dadas até a mesa dos professores. Harry se sentou ao lado de Severus, mas agora Poppy estava ao lado dele também. Desde que Harry tinha aceitado o aprendizado, ele sabia que esta era a escolha da carreira certa, então ele gostava de passar tanto tempo com Poppy que podia.

Uma vez que o jantar começou Minerva se inclinou para frente. −Eles não parecem muito felizes, não é Harry?

−Eles ouviram Hermione, Neville e Luna falando sobre seus presentes, eles também viram os braços de Sev em torno de mim, mantendo-me perto dele. Eles não vão levá-lo, não com a sua reputação.

−Eles seriam tolos se tentar. Severus pode ser mostrando seu lado mais suave ... mas você não gostaria de ter ao seu lado errado.

−Eu acho que todos nós já vimos esse lado de Severus. − Harry sorriu fazendo Severus revirar os olhos, −Eu não posso acreditar que você fez que Sev.

−Como eu disse, você parece trazer para fora um lado de mim que eu nunca soube que eu tinha.

−Eu amo todos os lados de você. − Harry levantou as sobrancelhas.

−Não em companhia Harry.

−Eu não ia dizer nada Sev.

−Claro que você não estava, coma seu jantar meu amor.

Harry acenou com a cabeça, em seguida, distribuiu-se um pouco de jantar, mas ele não podia deixar de sorrir enquanto olhava ao redor do grande salão. Ele percebeu que ele iria passar os próximos quatro anos aqui, aqui em sua casa e aqui com Severus.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Foi o fim de semana e Harry e Severus estavam andando de mãos dadas através das terras, indo para Hogsmeade quando Hermione, Neville e Luna arrebatados juntamente com eles.

−George convidou-nos para a loja para mostrar a sua nova linha. − disse Neville.

−Nós estamos indo bem.

−Mesmo o professor Snape? − Hermione perguntou.

−Sim, os produtos gêmeos podem causar alguns problemas, mas eles são bastante engenhosos.

−Eu sei que eles vão estar lá, algo sobre George pedindo toda a família para se juntar a ele. − Hermione disse, mas notou Harry e Snape olhar um para o outro e sabia que este deve ser o que Harry estava falando.

−Sim, fomos informados em caso decidimos juntar George para o lançamento de seus novos produtos.

Hermione deu a Harry um aceno para que ele saiba que ela iria manter um olho sobre eles. −Mesmo que você nunca se preocupou com o que as pessoas pensavam de você professor, isso não parece muito bom, você entrar em uma loja de piada quando você sempre confiscar os produtos.

−Sim, mas isso vai permitir-me para ver o que o produto que eu possa ter a confiscar, mas também me diz qual deles poderia ser um problema. Especialmente como aqueles que fazem um aluno doente.

Harry, Hermione, Neville e Luna riram. −Como Fred e George disse, eles permitem que os alunos uma hora para esquivar fora de aulas. − disse Harry.

−Sim, tantos estudantes usaram isso, mas tornou difícil para Poppy para acreditar que pode estar usando um desses produtos e que possa estar realmente doente.

−Os que tomaram o suor não iria vê-la, eles só queriam fora das aulas por um tempo. Mas havia alguns que não conseguia parar de estar doente o tempo suficiente para mastigar do outro lado para que eles se acabam vendo Poppy. Eu tentei um, levou todos os grandes da concentração apenas para obter esse outro pedaço em minha boca. Eles realmente têm grande imaginação, desviantes em alguns aspectos bem. −disse Harry.

−Sim, eles teriam feito bem na Slytherin.

−O chapéu disse que faria bem em Slytherin, que a casa Slytherin iria me ajudar no caminho para a grandeza.

−Então por que você não acabar com as cobras?

−Eu conheci Malfoy e descobriu sobre Voldemort, ambos estavam em Slytherin, então eu disse o chapéu não Slytherin, não Slytherin. − Harry sorriu-se para Severus. −Ele disse Gryffindor. Mas eu acho que eu sempre tive um pouco de Slytherin em mim, eu precisava que o lado astuto ao longo dos anos.

Severus se inclinou mais perto de Harry e sussurrou: −Você tem um Slytherin dentro de você, mas só isso Slytherin.

Harry sorriu. −Só você, meu Sev. − Harry notou que seus amigos assistindo e que olha curioso. −Você não quer saber.

−Eu não esperar, especialmente com os olhares que você deu uns aos outros, −Hermione sorriu. − Mas eu não me importo se eu tinha de ouvir sobre sua vida sexual, eu finalmente tenho o meu irmão de volta.

−Então você acabou de usar o professor legilimência e Harry estava de volta? − Neville perguntou.

−Uma vez eu estava dentro da mente de Harry, percebi suas memórias ainda estavam lá, ele simplesmente não podia acessá-los. Mas nós acreditamos que se eu podia ver uma memória de Hedwig, em seguida, Harry iria se lembrar dela. Eu encontrei um dos Hedwig, em seguida, decidiu encontrar uma memória de Black e Lupin.

−O momento Sev puxado para fora da minha mente estava tudo lá. A memória de Sirius foi quando ele estava me dizendo como Dumbledore pegou pai e um pouco de sexo menina que tem. Sirius tinha o manto para que ele pudesse passar despercebido com algum rapaz. Remus continuou dizendo Sirius não entrar em tantos detalhes, mas eu adorei. Eu estava rindo tanto que uma vez que caiu da cadeira, eu tinha lágrimas caindo pelo meu rosto, mas eu não estava triste, eram lágrimas felizes. Sirius estava me dando um pequeno vislumbre de vidas dos meus pais.

−Black contou-lhe histórias de seu pai, eu estou lhe dizendo histórias de sua mãe. Logo você saberá o suficiente para que você pode pelo menos dizer que você sabe um pouco sobre eles. −Severus apertou seu abraço em Harry. Ele pode não ter gostado de seu pai, mas ele tinha essas memórias, Harry não o fez, mas pelo menos ele podia ouvir um pouco sobre as duas pessoas que morreram protegendo-o.

**Nota tradutor:**

**Hummmm**

**Bora para o final da fic?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo vinte e três**

Gemialidades Weasley estava lotado com os clientes, na sua maioria estudantes de Hogwarts, mas havia também um monte de adultos, incluindo o Ministro da Magia. Anthony conheceu Harry e Severus fora Dedos de Mel, eles decidiram esperar até que todos os Weasley estavam dentro antes que se juntou à multidão.

−Eu dei minha permissão crianças a colocar suas cartas acima em suas paredes, tenho a certeza apenas uma parede. Você não acreditaria nisso Harry, mas eles têm cartas suficientes para cobrir uma parede inteira de seus quartos. Eu ando lá para ver seu rosto olhando de volta para mim.

−É uma maravilha seus filhos não têm pesadelos. − Harry sorriu.

−Elizabeth beija você já noite, ou beija sua imagem.

−Esperemos que ela vai crescer com isso. − disse Harry.

−Normalmente eu não gostaria de ouvir isso, mas eu acredito que ela possa continuar a beijar Harry. − disse Severus.

−É uma imagem terrível, porém, que eu deveria ver sobre esse novo um mesmo se eu realmente não quero. Mas deve haver outros, como Sev, Neville, Hermione, que merecem ter um cartão de sapo de chocolate.

−Eles estão indo para Harry, é uma das coisas que vai ser lançado no dia do aniversário. Sua era necessária imediatamente caso contrário, o ministro pode ter encontrado a si mesmo amaldiçoado com letra nunca abriu.

−Tudo bem, agora me sinto um pouco melhor, eu posso recolher cartões de Sev e beijar sua imagem quando ele não está por perto.

Anthony riu, Severus revirou os olhos. −Por que beijar uma foto quando você pode beijar o homem real Harry. − disse Anthony.

−Verdade. − Harry virou-se e beijou Severus, apenas um pequeno beijo casto. Harry poderia ter mudado, agora estava confiante, mas ele ainda gostava de manter sua vida pessoal longe dos olhos do público. Harry também sabia que Severus era um homem muito auto-suficiente que não gostam de mostrar suas emoções em público.

−Eles estão todos lá, eu acredito que é hora de se juntar à multidão. − disse Anthony.

−Ok, vamos esperar que isso funciona. −Harry soltou um fôlego enorme, ele manteve a preensão da mão de Severus, em seguida, seguiu Anthony dentro Gemialidades Weasley.

−Sobre o tempo o nosso benfeitor silencioso chegou. − George gritou.

−Benfeitor Silencioso, o que quer dizer George? − Arthur perguntou.

−Harry nos deu o dinheiro para começar a loja, Fred e eu dei Harry por ação, quinze por cento.

−Eu ficava dizendo que eu não queria isso, mas eles se recusam a mudar.

−Assim é seu amor fazendo que o pessoal está sempre ter que confiscar produtos Weasley. − Severus sorriu.

Harry e Severus tinha falado sobre como George estava indo para dizer a todos que Harry ajudou os gêmeos começam a loja, Severus era agir surpreso.

−Culpado, dei-lhes o dinheiro Tri bruxo, em seguida, alguns meses mais tarde, deu-lhes um pouco mais mil.

−Fred e eu não estava indo para aceitá-lo, mas Harry disse que agora Voldemort estava de volta todo mundo poderia fazer com uma risada. Decidimos tomar a sua ajuda, mas quando descobrimos que Harry era o filho de um maroto que é quando nos sentimos confortáveis aceitá-lo. Fred e eu admirava os marotos mesmo se eles poderiam ter ido mais longe do que nós, eles ainda tinham algumas grandes ideias.

−Eu posso não ser um para brincadeiras, mas eu tenho um pouco de maroto em mim. Sirius e meu pai amaria este lugar, você não iria buscá-los fora dele.

−Não, você não, eles estariam oferecendo ajuda a George. − disse Severus.

−Bem, agora a minha família e meu benfeitor está aqui, é hora de brindar meu irmão Fred e sua grande mente. −George derramou a todos uma bebida, em seguida, começou a distribuir os óculos para seus amigos, sua família, o ministro e sua guarda, Harry, Severus e Anthony. A loja pode ser lotada com os clientes, mas parecia que sabia que este era um encontro especial para que eles foram sobre a compra ou estudando produtos Weasley.

−Fred era meu irmão, meu irmão gêmeo, meu consciente, essa loja foi o nosso sonho, mas era Fred, que surgiu pela primeira vez com a idéia de uma loja de piada. Gostaríamos de falar por horas sobre piadas e o que poderia fazer. Nosso sonho foi realizado, mas, infelizmente, Fred só tem de passar uma pequena parte de seu tempo com o seu sonho, a Fred e sonhos se tornando realidade. −George, o resto do Weasley, Harry, Severus, Anthony, Hermione, Kingsley, seu guarda auror, Neville e Lee todos brindaram os copos antes de tomar uma bebida.

George olhou para o pai, que estava na hora. −Ginny, eu gostaria de perguntar por que você continuou dizendo Harry era seu namorado quando ele explicou que ele era gay?

−Eu queria que a vida de casada com o salvador me daria.

−Você ama Harry como você sempre disse que você fez?

−Não, ele é muito chato, eu planejado para ter um monte de coisas depois que nos casamos.

−Ginny, isso é o suficiente. − Molly disse com urgência.

−Não Molly, não é. Ginny, você deu a Harry o projeto da morte em vida? − Arthur perguntou.

−Sim, colocou-o em seu suco de manhã.

−Ginny. − Molly gritou.

−Molly, eu sei que Gina é sem esperança em poções, você fez essa poção para ela?

−Sim. − Molly bateu a mão sobre sua boca.

−Porque você fez isso?

−Gina merecia uma vida melhor, o dinheiro de Harry poderia dar isso a ela.

−Ron, você sabia que deu a Harry a poção?

−Sim. − Ron deu um tapa os lábios.

−Por que você fez isso a seu melhor amigo?

−É culpa dele Fred morreu.

−Fred morreu porque um Comensal da Morte matou, Harry não tinha nada a ver com isso, −George rosnou.

−Ele estava lá por causa de Harry. − Ron gritou.

−Não, ele não era, Fred estava lá para ajudar, ele queria que todos nós queríamos, para viver em um mundo livre, não um deles correu por Voldemort. Fred e eu falamos muito sobre isso, o que poderia acontecer se perdêssemos, por exemplo, estaríamos todos mortos, somos traidores de sangue para esse lote, nenhum de nós teria sobrevivido. É graças a Harry que estamos vivos hoje. −George olhou.

−Como um auror eu estou colocando vocês três sob prisão. − disse Anthony.

Foi instante, Ron, Molly e Ginny pegou suas varinhas, Harry moveu a mão através do ar e todos os três foram desarmados e suspensa no ar.

−Além do fato de há um par de aurores aqui agora, você esqueceu a pessoa que realmente matou Voldemort em pé bem aqui. − Harry olhou. −Você sabe tão bem quanto eu Ron que eu queria que ajuda ninguém, eu mesmo disse que eu não queria a sua, mas não, você estava indo para ficar por mim, até que ficou muito e você fugiu. Perdi pessoas ou fez você esquecer Ron, eu sei o que é perder a família, mas eu não trair os amigos por causa disso. Sirius era como meu pai, então Remus, Fred era como um irmão. Ele poderia ter sido o seu irmão, mas eles me trataram como família, a única família que já tive.

−E você. − Harry olhou para Molly: −Você disse Sirius eu era tão bom quanto um filho, eu odeio pensar que você faz para seus outros filhos apenas para obter o seu próprio caminho. −Harry virou-se para Ginny. − Você me dá nojo , eu salvou sua vida quando eu tinha apenas doze anos e é assim que me paga, você cadela.

−Harry, deixá-los para baixo por favor. − Kingsley disse calmamente: −Eles serão levados diretamente para o ministério, foi sorte que o auror chefe decidiu verificar a loja, por isso há três aurores aqui que ouviu as suas confissões. Agora acabou companheiro, deixá-lo ir.

Severus puxou Harry para seus braços. −É sobre o amor, deixe os aurores cuidar deles.

Harry manteve os olhos sobre os três suspensos do Weasley, em seguida, acenou com a mão, baixá-los para o chão, em seguida, ele entregou Anthony suas varinhas.

−Vamos tirá-los daqui para que os compradores podem terminar seus negócios. − Kingsley acenou com graças a George, em seguida, deu a Harry um tapinha no ombro antes de ajudar os aurores remover Molly, Ginny e Ron Weasley. Mesmo que Arthur estava desgostoso como sua esposa e dois de seus filhos, ele seguiu, mas se esperava que o apoio que seria redondamente enganado.

Harry caiu contra Severus como Hermione pegou a mão dele. −É sobre Harry.

−Eu ficava esperando que não fosse eles, para que não poderia fazer isso para mim, para qualquer pessoa, mas eles fizeram.

−Sim, e agora eles serão punidos pelo que fizeram. − Severus deu a Harry um beijo casto.

−O que está acontecendo? − Bill perguntou como ele olhou em volta.

−Você ouviu Bill, mas eu planejei isso. Quando falei com Harry e Severus eles explicaram que eles sabiam que era mãe, Ginny e Ron, que deu a Harry a poção, mas eles tinham nenhuma prova. Os aurores não pode questionar alguém sem algum tipo de prova, então eu vim com a minha própria versão de uma poção verdade pronto para hoje.

−Nós dissemos ao ministro que pode haver uma chance de recupera-los de modo que decidiu estar aqui hoje com outro auror além de Anthony, que sempre guarda Harry quando estamos fora. − disse Severus.

−Sabíamos que eles estavam agindo de forma estranha, mas para fazer isso para você Harry apenas para o seu dinheiro−, Charlie disse, −Eu não posso acreditar que eles iriam fazer isso, especialmente para você. Será que eles se esqueceram de salvar o pai, Ron e mãe de vida para além de Ginny.

−Se eles não tivessem feito isso, então eu teria ajuda-los. Eu sempre planejava se a guerra acabou, ajudar financeiramente, de alguma forma. −Harry virou-se para George. −Obrigado.

−Qualquer coisa para o meu irmão mais novo, agora você pode finalmente ter que vida normal que você quer.

−Oh, uma vida normal, eu daria qualquer coisa para ter uma vida normal.

−Isso nunca vai acontecer Harry, você está com o morcegão do calabouço, como você poderia ser normal tê-lo como um parceiro. Agora, se você quer alguém com os músculos, eu poderia dar-lhe isso. −Charlie flexionou os braços mostrando o quão musculoso ele era.

−Eu acredito que há um ruivo aqui prestes a ser amaldiçoado. − Severus rosnou quando seus olhos se estreitaram.

Harry sorriu, em seguida, enfrentou Severus, trouxe seus corpos juntos e beijou apaixonadamente. Ele não se importava com quem estava assistindo, ele queria que Severus saber que ele era que Harry queria. Harry Potter, o salvador do mundo bruxo queria Severus Snape, o morcego calabouço. Agora ele tinha uma chance de uma vida normal e ele ia ter que a vida com Severus, uma vida longa, amorosa e normal.

**Fim **

**Nota tradutor:**

**Enfim acabou mais uma história da belezinha phoenixgirl26!**

**Até a próxima!**


End file.
